Love Stinks
by Itachifan1
Summary: Two new jounin come into Konoha and they both have a complicated past and to make it more complicated they fall in love. Now there's 2 love triangles and one love square. Itachi falls in love for the first time,Kakashi is getting married, Genma has a kid!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASPECT OF NARUTO. (though i wish)

Pairings: OC and Kakashi

OC and Itachi

OC and Genma

OC and 4th Hokage

OC's : Dita Eniwa and Ryoko Aizawa

"Congratulations to our new jounin, Ryoko and Dita!" Sarutobi made his way to his desk. "Now Itachi and Kakashi I need you two to show these young ladies around Konoha, so they don't get lost...or something like that."

"Aw come on. Ryoko Aizawa never gets lost!" Ryoko crossed her arms in annoyance when Sarutobi thought that she might get lost. "Move along now." Sarutobi said as he waved his hand to dismiss them.

Outside Konhoa

"Well that's basically it. I hope you two find Konha to be to your liking." Kakashi stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

Dita noticed Itachi staring at Ryoko while she had her attention on Konoha. "Hey Ryoko, isn't he staring at you?" Ryoko turned her head to see him as he quickly turned his head away. "You know what, I think he was." Ryoko had a smirk on her face until Dita broke the silence by saying, "Yeah, it's time for us to head home and finish unpacking. So uh...see you two around. C'mon Ryoko." Ryoko wasn't paying any attention until Dita called her name. "Huh...oh. Bye you two." She flashed a smile before leaving with Dita.

"I saw you looking at her, Itachi. You like Ryoko don't you?" Kakashi said with a smug look on his face. "Of course not! I wasn't looking at her I was looking at..um.." Itachi looked around for somethimg to come to his mind but nothing came.

"Ha...could Itachi actually fall in love for the first time?" "Love is ridiculous and complicated. I would never fall in love with a stranger." Itachi said in annoyance.

"But technically she's not a stranger since you know her name." Kakashi tried to play tricks with Itachi's head to see if he could get him to say that he likes Ryoko. Unfortunately, Itachi (being his smart self) managed to dodge all of Kakashi's mind tricks. _"Dammit." _Kakashi thought. _"I'll get him next time we see Ryoko"_

_Next Day_

It was already noon and Ryoko was still sleeping.

"Ryoko...Ryoko...WAKE UP RYOKO!!!!!" At this Ryoko jumped out of bed. "What the hell is your problem yelling like that at six in the morning?!"

"Look at the clock you dunce." Ryoko looked over. 12:19. "Oh snap!"

"Now get ready." Dita said as she walked out of Ryoko's room. "Yeah yeah whatever." Ryoko yawned and got up. "Hmmm. What do we need to get ready for?"

_40 Minutes Later_

The doorbell rang and Ryoko went down to answer the door. Itachi immediately felt his face turn red. "Um...are you okay Itachi? You look like you can go for some sunscreen." Kakashi turned to see Itachi blushing hard and he busted out laughing. "_She looks prettier today for some reason. Why am I thinking this? Even the way she says my name..it's...no! Pull it together Itachi, she's just some girl."_ Itachi tried his hardest to not hurt Kakashi after he had laughed at the way he blushed.

"I told I'll get you next time we see her!"

Dita walked over to the door. " What are you talking about?" "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

Kakashi nearly forgot that they were there."Nothing. So you ready for the mission?" Ryoko was in shock, "Mission what mission? I never heard anything about a mission!" "Why do you think I woke you a while ago?! I just got off the phone with the hokage and he said he needs us to go on a mission with Kakashi and Itachi."

"What's the mission about?" Ryoko was still confused, so Itachi decided to explain for her. "We need to travel to Wave country and get rid of a crimelord that's been causing trouble for everyone in all countries."

"So basically an assassination right?" Ryoko was liking the thought of her first mission to be an assassination mission. "Yes." Itachi replied cooly. "Okay let's go kill-uh I mean let's go and get rid of crimelords!" Ryoko raced out of the house to be the first to kill this crimelord.

---------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but don't worry I promise to update soon! **REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!!!(**PLZ


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is she so excited to go on a mission?" Kakashi asked. "She thought that Konoha would be boring since it's so peaceful looking, now she's just glad that it isn't so boring." Dita responded and they were off on their mission.

That night...

"Okay we should stop for camp. It's already late."

"Aw man but I'm still wide awake." Ryoko pouted in disappointment but everybody agreed with Dita and she had no choice but to go along with whatever they were doing. "You guys suck eggs."

_Next Day_

"Ryoko...aw man. Why does she have such a hard time waking up early?" Dita shook Ryoko to wake her up, but she didn't budge. "Oh so it's like that huh?" Dita went outside and took a branch from a nearby tree and went back into the tent. She laughed a bit to herself and wacked Ryoko with the tree branch.

Again...Ryoko flew out of her sleeping bag and went into a mad fit. "_Well I knew she would yell at me but it was worth it"_ Dita thought to herself as she had a small smile while Ryoko was chewing her out. "Why are you smiling?" Ryoko asked suspiciously.

"Um..no reason you should know about." Dita got ready and walked outside and Ryoko followed suit. Itachi came rushing over to Dita.

"Kakashi had a dream about you and he woke up happy in the pants!"

"Wow...I feel special." Dita went a slight pink. "Yeah special ed." Ryoko said. "Shut up!! At least I wasn't talking about how hot you thought Itachi was all night!"

Ryoko felt a murderous intent and her eyes sparkled with it. She pulled out a kunai and started chasing Dita with it. "You evil little traitor!" Kakashi was curious if Ryoko really would hurt Dita with her kunai when conveniently, Ryoko shouted, "I swear on my parent's grave that I will hurt you so bad you'd wish you never been born!!"

Dita was so focused on staying away from Ryoko that she didn't even notice that she was about to bump into Kakashi . Dita ran into him and fell back."Ow! My nose!" She got up and was curious if Kakashi really was happy in the pants. When she looked down she saw a wet spot that had traces of white. Dita started laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground.

"You really were happy in the pants!" Just then, Ryoko's shadow towered over Dita. "Hehe...I've got you now. DIE!!!!!!!!!"

Ryoko raised her arm and was about stab Dita when Itachi came up behind her and grabbed her hand before she could hurt Dita. Ryoko felt her face turn warm and she couldn't breathe. _"Curses. The old Ryoko is coming out now,"_ and she passed out.

_" _You know sometimes her easily fainting can come to an advantage," Dita said as she got up. "So who is going to carry her?"

Kakashi and Dita looked at Itachi. "You expect me to carry her?"

"Well...yeah. You're the one who likes her." Kakashi said. "You like Ryoko? How very interesting...just wait until she's regain conciousness." Dita knows she would not hear the end of Ryoko's complaining.

Itachi picked up Ryoko and they continued towards their destination.

_Sometime Later_

Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Itachi carrying her. "Put me down!" Itachi was a bit shocked since her voice came out of nowhere and he just dropped her on the ground. "Ow! Don't have to be so rough." Ryoko got up and was patting the dirt off of her clothes. "So did I miss anything?"

Dita had an idea on what to say but decided not to since she knew it would trigger Ryoko's temper. Even though she was used to her temper she didn't necessarily enjoy her always getting mad at every little thing. "No...not much but we're nearly there."

"Well it's about time." Ryoko's stomach started to growl after she said this. "Aw man. I forgot that I haven't eaten since we left. Damn I'm gonna starve! Let's see did I pack any snacks or are those just weapons?" She started digging through her pack vigorously and throwing anything that wasn't food around.

"My worse nightmare has come true! How am I supposed to complete a mission on an empty stomach?" Ryoko's stomach started to growl even more.

"If we pick up the pace we can get to village sooner and you can eat there," Dita suggested.

Ryoko threw all her stuff back in her pack and sped off crying out "Food! Oh holy sacred food!" as she disappeared in a cloud of dust her feet picked up as she ran off.

Everyone sweatdropped. "In all the time I've known her I have never seen her so...hungry." Dita stated in a dumbstruck tone.

Kakashi replied by saying, "Well, there's a first time for everything.." Kakashi turned to Itachi. "Like having a crush...right Itachi?" Kakashi laughed to himself as Itachi ignored him and continued walking.

In the distance they could hear a scream. "That sounded like Ryoko!"

The three of them sped off hoping that nothing bad had happened. When they got there they saw Ryoko with a table full of food right in front of her and she was stuffing herself like a pig as she was crying a bit from happiness.

"I think I found my one true love." Ryoko said after gulping down a dumpling. Dita looked around but didn't see any guys. "Who is it?"

Ryoko held up food in her hands and gladly stated, "FOOD!" Ryoko thought that the others would want some of her food and pulled the table closer to her. "Nobody...touches...the...food...got it?" She had that possesive look and the others took one step back away form her.

The person eating behind her turned and asked, "How in the hell are you going to eat that much and not be fat?" Ryoko turned around slowly with foam at her mouth. "My food get your own!" She turned back to her food and everyone in the resturaunt left the place.

"C'mon Ryoko we gotta look for this crimelord guy and-" Dita didn't dare say a word after Ryoko gave her an evil look for interupting her eating. "Okay I'll leave you alone." Dita nodded her head in disappointment. "A hungry Ryoko and a table full of food doesn't work well if you even go within two feet of her." Itachi and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

_That Evening_

They find where the crimelord was hiding out and being her irrational self, Ryoko busts down the door making a huge entrance. "Okay where is he?!" she demanded.

"Geez, relax Ryoko. How about we split up and look for him?" Dita recommended. _"I'll have Ryoko and Itachi go together just to piss her off and to bring them together...mainly to piss her off though."_ Dita smiled at this thought. "Okay Ryoko and Itachi you two go right and me and Kakashi will go left."

"Hey wait a second...why do I have to go with him?" Ryoko complained.

"Because you two make a cute couple." Kakashi and Dita accidently blurted that out. Ryoko and Itachi blushed at this.

"Yeah you and Kakashi make a cute couple two ha!" _"How do ya like them apples huh Dita hahahahahahaha!" _Ryoko marched off with Itachi happy that she had the last word that left Dita and Kakashi blushing as well.

"Ha! That'll teach that little imp to mess with Aizawa, Ryoko!" Ryoko proudly went through the dark halls until Itachi noticed a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it go off.

"I think they found him." Itachi ran in the other direction and Ryoko followed.

Dita and Kakashi were already fighting the guy by the time they had arrived. "Well they don't need our help." Ryoko sat down and watched the fight.

"We should still help though." Itachi protested. "Why?" "It'll be quicker." Itachi pulled up Ryoko and joined in the fight. Ryoko yawned. "You know that sleepy feeling you get when you're really full?"

Dita threw a shuriken at Ryoko. "That'll wake you up ya big-" Ryoko dropped and fell asleep. "You've gotta be kidding me." She went over to Ryoko and slapped her awake.

"Ow!" Ryoko was rubbing her cheek. "Will you get up you're lazy ass and help!"

"Oh right...forgot about the mission hehe." Ryoko got up and readied herself when out of nowhere Dita gets hit a kunai from the back.

"Ouch!" Dita pulled out the kunai and yelped in pain. Kakashi looked over and saw her injury. "Dita!" He went over to her. "How bad is it?"

"Oh please she'll be perfectly fine. She's Dita after all." Ryoko said and went up to the raging crimelord and punched him so hard he went flying to the wall. "Yeah do that one more time and see what happens!" The crimelord caught her off gaurd and tripped her. "Ah! You son-of-a-"

Just then he pulled out a sword. "Ah crap." He stabbed Ryoko through her stomach and Ryoko screamed in pain and fell back. Itachi came over just in time to save Ryoko before the crimelord can fininsh her off. "Are you okay Ryoko?"

"Yeah I'm fantasticly well...what do you think?! I just got a-" Ryoko shut her mouth because it was too painful to shout and she realized she should be more grateful that he just saved her.

"It's a shame. I had expected more of Konoha shinobi." The crimelord laughed that laugh that all evil guys do.

Dita had recovered enough to fight again but Ryoko pushed herself and got up. "Dita!" Dita looked over and knew what Ryoko was thinking and nodded. "Right." They did their handsigns in perfect sync and at the same time said "Yin and Yang dragon summoning jutsu!" A black dragon appeared in front of Ryoko and a white dragon appeared in front of Dita. **these are not the actual yin and yang dragons that they summoned**

"So it's like that huh?" The crimelord started transforming into this ugly monster with magenta skin and large teeth that had saliva all over it.

"Oh that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in all my twenty years" Ryoko put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from puking all over the dragon.

**by the way peoples i kinda altered the characters ages so that the girls won't be liking the younger dudes so yeah...Kakashi and Itachi are both 21 years old. i know its totally off but you know a girl liking a younger guy is so incredibly dispicable...in my opinion at least. but i'm happy to report that i kept Genma's age the same though. and please for the love of god...do NOT ask me what chapter he's supposed to appear in because i haven't a clue cuz i have the whole story in like five notebooks and he doesn't appear until towards the middle of the first notebook. uh i think that's it...oh right i put the 4th hokage's age as 24 so no trippin' ppls...even though i know he should be older than that since he's Kakashi's sensei but yeah. sorry for interupting the story. i just had to get that out there.**

**"**Let's see if you can defeat me now!" He laughed and Ryoko got so irritated at his laughing that she went on her dragon and had it attack him. "Take this you cocky bastard! Aw man he dodged it."

"You could at least create a strategy for once Ryoko!" Dita got on her dragon as well. Kakashi and Itachi were distracting him so that Dita and Ryoko can get the chance to take him down. "C'mon Ryoko now's our chance!" Ryoko yawned,"Yeah yeah I hear ya." The crimelord decided he had enough of Kakashi and Itachi and attacked Dita instead.

"Hahaha! Hello there pretty girl." he said as he attempted to push her off but only managed to break her rib instead. "Ow my rib! Uh Ryoko I could use a little help here!"

Ryoko was already behind the crimelord and shanked him with her sharpest kunai. "I told you not to hurt her again yet you still continue to do it." Ryoko kicked him off and he grabbed her leg and took her down with him. "Let go you filthy fudge pusher!" Ryoko tried to get him to let go of her leg but hit the ground with him.

Dita jumped off her dragon as Ryoko's dragon returned to its world. She ran to Ryoko but she was unconsious. Itachi and Kakashi came over. "Ryoko..." Itachi checked her vital signs. "She has a pulse" Itachi picked her up. "We need to get her medical attention as soon as possible. She lost a lot of blood when she pushed herself earlier. Dita needs to see a doctor for her rib and kunai wound as well."

"Right" Kakashi agreed.

_Next Day that Afternoon_

Ryoko woke up in the hospital on a bed and Itachi was sitting next to her. She got up and looked at Itachi who was still sleeping. "_Why is he here?"_ She looked to her left and saw Dita and noticed that Kakashi was also next to her. "Aw how cute."

Itachi woke up and pulled out kunai," Stay away from her!" He turned and saw that she was awake. "Oh...sorry about that." and he put away the kunai. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah..." There was an ackward silence between them until Ryoko broke it by saying, "You better have been here on orders."

"What are you talking about? I only stayed here because...nevermind. Anyways you should be more grateful since I saved your life backed there."

Ryoko wasn't going to take that since her pride got the best of her. "I didn't ask you to save my life now did I?" "Well excuse me for saving your life your royal highness."

"If I was royalty you wouldn't be talking to me like that." "I know I was using sarcasim."

"Yeah I know that of course but still." Itachi was getting irritated. "Still what?" "Still, I didn't need your help back there. I'm fully grown woman."

"Yeah but you could mature a bit." Itachi said. "And you need to lighten up!" Ryoko crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"I never should've...forget it." Itachi turned his head as well. _"Who knew she would be so...ungrateful. Yet I still like her...what is my problem?_"

Kakashi looked over and chuckled to himself. Dita slowly woke up and smiled slightly that Kakashi was the first thing that she saw. Kakashi saw her awake, "Um Dita..."

"Yes?"

"I...um...I uh.." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "You?" Dita wondered why he was stuttering. "I um...love you." Dita turned cherry red. "Wow...um" This was a very ackward moment for them both as you can imagine. "So...uh...you wanna go out sometime?"

Dita smiled and accepted.

**So there's chapter 2 for ya. anyways i figured i would update it every week or if i'm feeling nice that week i'll put on two chapters. so uh yeah. i'll put up chapter 3 as soon as i can. until next time ya'll. peace out peace sign**


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally no ninja work for a whole week! Hey we should celebrate by going to the Overdose with the guys tonight. Huh what do ya say?" Ryoko suggested to Dita.

"Sure. We should ask them if they want to go first though."

Ryoko sighed. "Do you honestly think that Itachi would want to go with his boring self?" "I don't know. Let's find out." Dita picked up the phone and dialed Kakashi's number.

_At Kakashi_

_Ring Ring Ring! _

Kakashi picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi Dita...the Overdose sure. Okay I'll ask him. Bye" Kakashi hung up the phone and called Itachi.

_At Itachi_

_"_Yes. Kakashi? Why would I want to go to a nightclub for...she will? Okay fine, I'll be there. Bye"

* * *

_That Night_

"Oh there they are." Dita pointed at Kakashi and Itachi. Ryoko was a little surprised to see Itachi. "Hn..."

Kakashi walked over to Dita, "So..." Dita and Kakshi still felt a little ackward around eachother. Ryoko was trying to hold in her laughter but couldn't any longer.

"What's so funny Ryoko?" Dita asked while gritting her teeth.

Ryoko stopped laughing for a moment and looked at Kakashi and Dita then started laughing again. "No reason _you_ should know about." Ryoko sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of sake and she felt a little bit drunk.

A guy sat next to her and started flirting with her. Course she didn't notice it. Itachi couldn't take it anymore and took Ryoko outside.

"Hey what is your problem?" Ryoko's eye twitched.

"I didn't like it when that guy was talking to you."

"Oh so whenever a guy starts talking to me you get jealous and decide to drag me outside?!" Itachi didn't reply to Ryoko and she gave out an aggrevated groan.

"You like me right?!" Ryoko asked. "Well...yeah."

"Well then why won't you stop being a wuss and ask me out?!"

"Fine...will you go out with me?" Itachi could hardly belive that he said those words. Ryoko was still angry but replied, "Fine."

Afterwards she went back inside the overdose and ordered a bloody mary. "I didn't know you drink." Itachi said.

"Yeah well, I do when I'm pissed. Is that so much of a problem?" Ryoko took her drink and gulped it down. "Holy crap Ryoko." Dita was a shocked that Ryoko can drink that hard.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Well it's getting late me and Kakashi are going to head home now."

"Go home and do what huh?" Ryoko asked and gave out a drunken laugh. "Whatever Ryoko." Dita and Kakashi left.

"Aren't you going with them?" Ryoko asked as she stumbled to a chair.

"I'm not leaving you here while you're drunk. You could do something reckless." Ryoko gave him a strange look. "Like what. Y-y-you think I'm gonna go around k-k-k-killing people or something?" Ryoko's speech was slurring, but not as much as before when was even more drunk.

"No more like getting an STD or something." Itachi said. Ryoko got up. "I'm gonna go home now," she yawned. She made her way to exit of the club and noticed Itachi following her.

"I'll walk you home just in case you pass out in the middle of the road ." Itachi said. Ryoko turned to him, "I may drunk but I'm not that drunk." She continued walking.

_Moments Later_

Ryoko arrived home and opened the door. "Night-" Ryoko couldn't remember his name. "Uh...what was your name again?"

"_She's definitely drunk"_ Itachi thought then he saw Ryoko falling asleep. "It's Itachi"

"Hmm...goodnight Itachi." She said in a dreamy tone. "I don't even know if-" Ryoko fell asleep and nearly hit the ground when Itachi caught her. "Oh great. How many times is she going to pass out?"

He put her down on the couch and left.

_Next Day_

Dita was already up and turned on the t.v. There was a commercial on about the upcoming shinobi ball. "Shinobi ball huh?" _"Well, me and Kakashi are going together...but what about Ryoko. Eh, she probably sleep in that night instead."_

Ryoko was walking down the stairs as if it was her first time walking. She slipped on a stair and landed on her butt. "Ow! Stupid stairs." Ryoko was mumbling to herself cursing the stairs as she made her way to the fridge.

"Good morning Ryoko, have a good night sleep?"

Ryoko turned to her looking at her in disbelief. "No! I puked three times last night dammit!!" she snatched a carton of milk and took a bowl and poured some cereal.

"You know what...I just lost my appetite." and she shoved the food away from her.

Dita walked over to the table Ryoko sat at. "The shinobi ball is coming up soon."

"Yeah and..."

"And...are you coming?"

Ryoko paused for a few moments before replying to Dita's question. "I don't know...it all depends."

Dita was curious. "Depends on what?"

"It all depends on Itachi."

Dita wore a shocked expression. "What do you mean it all depends on Itachi? Spill now."

Ryoko let out a big sigh. "I don't feel like explaining. Why won't you just ask him instead of me." Ryoko got up and went to the bathroom.

_"Hm...are they going out or something. Gasp! I hope I didn't miss anything good when I left, unless...she got that bloody mary because Itachi pissed her off. After all, he did take her out of the Overdose and then I heard Ryoko shouting. Hehehe..."_

_Later On That Day_

Dita and Ryoko were on their way to the front gate to greet Kakashi after he returned from the mission he had with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Hey Dita." He pulled down his mask a bit and gave Dita peck on the cheek.

"Oooh Kakashi-sensei has a girlfriend." Naruto teased.

Kakashi turned around to face them. "Yes, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Dita."

Dita waved to them. "Hi."

"Hey who's the other lady?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

Dita and Kakashi turned to Ryoko.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Ryoko spat at them.

"Hey be nice and say who you are." Dita hit Ryoko on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious." Naruto said. Ryoko's eye twitched a little.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ryoko replied holding back the urge to punch Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not a cat I'm a human." Naruto protested and crossed his arms.

"Same difference." Ryoko said to the whiskered blonde.

Just then Itachi came over and held Ryoko's hand. Sasuke noticed this gesture and rudely said, "You are going out too?"

Dita looked over and saw them. "Gasp! So that's what you meant earlier." Kakashi raised his brow.

"Oh great you two really are going out." Sasuke said.

Ryoko vain popped anime style. "You know you little 10 year old runt, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" She pulled back her arm and nearly punched Sasuke when Itachi cleared his throat. Ryoko's fist stopped just a few inches in front of Sasuke's face. Ryoko took in a deep breath and let it out in anger.

"You're so lucky that he's here or else you'd be dead."

"By the way Ryoko, my little brother is 13."

Ryoko wore a confused look. "Why are you telling me about how old your brother is?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head in disappointment. Ryoko balled up her fist and everyone was watching to see if she would hurt him but she ended up punching Itachi on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Itachi asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I'd kill him if there wasn't any witnesses. Anyways why are you telling me about your little brother."

Everyone around her sweatdropped. "Because...Sasuke is my little brother."

"You mean that little arrogant punk right there is your brother?"

"You can't see the resemblence?" Dita asked Ryoko. She looked back and forth at Itachi and Sasuke. "Oooooh. Okay I see it now."

"Took you long enough" Sasuke said cooly. "Do you really wanna get a big a- I mean butt whooping right now kid?" She cracked her knuckles. Itachi cleared his throat once more. Ryoko glared at Sasuke for a moment before leaving with Itachi.

Dita saw Sakura looking at Sasuke and blush. "Hey what's your name?" she asked Sakura.

"Oh...I'm Sakura Haruno" she looked once more at Sasuke. "Can I talk to you?" "Uh sure.."

Kakashi wondered what Dita wanted with Sakura.

"You like Sasuke don't you?" Sakura blushed. "Uh...maybe just a little." Dita looked at her in disbelief. Sakura couldn't take her stare anymore and came clean .

"Okay...so I do have a huge crush on him." Dita smiled. "Well I can help you with that."

Sakura's face lit up. "Really how?" Dita laughed a little. "Yeah, of course."

Sakura was really starting to like the sound of this. "So how are you going to help me?" "Sasuke doesn't like 'weak' girls right?"

Sakura's face got sad for a moment. "You're going to help me become stronger?" Dita smiled."Bingo"

_At Ryoko and Itachi_

Ryoko sees Hinata sulking around.. "Hey kid what's your problem?" Hinata looked up at Ryoko. "Oh...i-it's nothing."

Ryoko noticed her white eyes. "Hey a hyuuga right?" Hinata didn't want to answer that question but she did anyways. "Uh...um..yes."

"Why are you always stammering? There's no need to be shy. Trust me I was like that when I was younger."

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. "You used to be shy?" Ryoko always hated it when people thought that she wasn't shy when she was younger even though she admit it. "Yes, I was."

"Shocker"

"You and Sasuke really are related..you're both buttheads!" Ryoko forgot that Hinata was there. "Oh...sorry eh hehe." Ryoko rubbed the back of her head.

"What's your name kid?" Ryoko asked. "My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." Ryoko's eyes grew big."Hey I've heard about you. You're the daughter of that one guy..uh what was his name again...uh...oh well who cares anyways-" Hinata hugged her out of nowhere.

"Thank you...people are always knowing me by Hyuuga heir but I don't want to be known by that anymore. I want everyone to me as _Hinata._" She let go of Ryoko. "I'm s-s-sorry about that."

"Uh yeah sure-" Ryoko saw Naruto pass by and Hinata blushed as he said hi to her. "Don't tell me you like that little brat?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs."Well you know how it is...opposites at-attract." she blushed a little more. Ryoko smiled slightly then glanced over at Itachi. "Yes, I know that first-hand. I also know that your father doesn't seem to like you much." Hinata grew sad.

Ryoko went into a pose with her right index finger pointing out and she said, "Well, we're going to change all of that!!!" Hinata jumped a little.

"H-how are going to do that?" Ryoko smiled at her. "I'm going to teach you taijutsu...after all, it is my specialty, along with weapons too. I heard about that whole taijutsu that the hyuuga clan has so why not teach you some extra taijutsu to give you an edge eh?"

"Really..y-you would do that?" Hinata was glad that Ryoko was offering her some training. She thinks it would show her father that she wasn't so weak after all.

"And by the way I'm Ryoko...don't worry when I train you I won't be tempremental on you." Ryoko laughed a little at this.

"Oh...well...there is another thing..." Hinata started to get a little nervous. "You have to consult my father about this before you train me. You see...Kurenai-sensei is already watching over my training."

Ryoko gritted her teeth. "Kurenai huh...I never really liked that woman. She always has an attitude with me...bi- oops...I can't curse in front of you. Anyways, I'll go have a meeting with oyur father if you really want me to train you."

"Y-ye-yes...I would very much like to be trained by you." Hinata bowed her head. "Okay I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Um...Ryoko-san...who is that man with you?" Hinata pointed at Itachi. Ryoko looked to where Itachi was standing. "Oh that's Itachi...well say hello to her!" Ryoko hit him on his shoulder in the same place where he hit him before.

"Ouch...Hi...I'm Itachi." Just then Ryoko got an idea. "Hey we could both train you!" Hinata and Itachi thought she was mad. "Yeah then you could become stronger! Then when the chuunin exams come up you'll be a tough girl. No butthead could mess with you 'cuz you'll beat the crap out of them."

"Um..."Hinata was speechless.

**Author's note: by the way I'm putting aside the rivalry between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clah aside for this story. okay so no flames about that!!!**

"What do you say Itachi?" Ryoko turned to Itachi expecting a yes. "_If I say no then she'll kill me...sigh...why not then?"_ "Okay I'll train her as well."

"Great!! Tomorrow we'll go to the Hyuuga's place and talk to what's-his-face. Well...see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" She left with Itachi.

_"I hope father approves of them training me. She seems to be fun one...Kurenai-sensei isn't much like that though."_ Hinata went back to her Hyuuga estate and the whole training thing was on her mind all night.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter. I have big plans for this whole training thing between dita and sakura and ryoko and hinata. oh and by the way i keep forgetting...which one is hinata's dad? Hiashi or Hizashi...they're twins so i can't tell. plz tell me someone..yes i know i'm an idiot for not knowing that yadayadayada...thnx 4 reading. REVIEWSSSSS PEOPLESSSS!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_That Night_

"Since when were you and Itachi going out?" Dita said as she poked Ryoko. She slapped her hand away.

"I was a little drunk...okay..." Ryoko made Dita wait. "And then..." Dita wanted to know all the details.

"He took me outside where we got in an arguement then he asked me out and I just so happened to say yes...course it was a weird way to ask me out.."

"Ah ha! So that's why you got that bloody mary...you were even more pissed ." Dita gave Ryoko a sheepish look. "Will you quit staring at me like that?" Dita smiled. "Guess what."

"What?" Ryoko asked back a little annoyed. "You remember Kakashi's student, the one with the pink hair?"

Ryoko got a confused look. "Yeah what about her?" "I'm going to train her in genjutsu."Dita answered.

"Ha...did you okay it with Kakashi since she is his student."

"Yeah he said he thought it was a great idea since she's the genjutsu type." Ryoko went over to the t.v. "How ironic, because me and Itachi are going to the Hyuuga estate to ask if it's okay to train Hinata tomorrow."

Dita rose a brow. "Itachi?" "Yeah I asked him if it's okay with him and he said it's okay. Naturally, I'll be teaching her taijutsu and Itachi will teach her anything else like new jutsus."

"Okay...when I'm through with Sakura, she'll be able to whoop Hinata's ass without breaking a single sweat." Ryoko looked at Dita as if she was telling a lame joke.

"I don't think so. With all the training me and Itachi are going to give her, she won't even come close to breaking a microscopic sweat. So ha!" Ryoko was determined to make Hinata very strong now. _"I'll send spies to see what Dita is teaching Sakura then I'll teach Hinata how to counter those and show her even better techniques."_

Ryoko and Dita were silent for a single moment then at the same time they shouted ,"This means war!" and glared at eachother then they both went into their rooms.

_Next Day_

Dita and Ryoko are at the table eating breakfast while glaring the crap out of eachother. Dita was eating poptart and chewing it vigorously. Ryoko on the other hand was eating corn pops and jamming each spoonful in her mouth.

When they were both done they put away their dishes and they both got ready for the day.

_Soon After_

The doorbell rang and Dita answered. Itachi was at the door. "Ryoko it's for you!" Ryoko came down the stairs and didn't even look at Dita. "Let's go." she said coldly and shut the door.

_At Hyuuga Estate_

The servant came in the waiting and said, "Mr. Hyuuga will see you now." Ryoko and Itachi got up and entered a dark room lit only by a single candle.

"I understand that you two are willing train my eldest daughter, Hinata." Hiashi said bluntly.

"Yes, sir." Ryoko replied. Hiashi looked up at both Ryoko and Itachi. "Do you mind explaining why?"

_"If all this wasn't for Hinata we would be knocked out already" _Ryoko thought. "Well Hiashi-_sama_, I see a lot of potential in your daughter, Hinata. I believe she needs that extra push to bring it out." Hiashi was quiet for a moment.

"What do you plan on teaching her exactly?" Ryoko nearly twitched. _"This fool is asking too many damn questions just let us teach her dammit!" _"I intend on teaching her taijutsu, so she may improve with her gentle fist style. While Itachi will be teaching her other areas."

"Hm...I see. Do you by any chance have your records with you?" Hiashi insisted. Ryoko nodded and handed him a small pile of papers.He looked over it and his eyes grew big. He looked up at Ryoko, "_An Aizawa? That clan is from the Dragon country that was destroyed nearly ten years ago."_

"Let's see the Uchiha's papers." Itachi handed him a small pile of papers as well. Hiashi seemed to be pleased with their records. "Hm...I will tell Kurenai about you two teaching her...you may start training her as of today."

_"Yeah baby! Two thumbs way up for Ryoko! Hahahahaha!"_ Ryoko and Itachi bowed their heads respectively and thanked him. "You two may leave my sight now." Hiashi turned his head.

Ryoko and Itachi walked out and when they were out of earshot she said, "You two may leave my sight now." Ryoko mocked Hiashi as she approached Hinata.

"So what did he say?" Hinata's hands started shaking a little.

"Relax, anyways he said yes." Right when Ryoko said this, Hinata couldn't take the excitement and fainted.

"Oh my god...she...fainted." Ryoko was still for a moment. "She has the same problem as me...we _need_ to get rid of that." Ryoko nodded her head at this.

"So what do you want to train her in first?" Itachi asked.

Ryoko didn't hear his question since she went off to get a small pail of water and dumped it on Hinata's face. Hinata sprang up at the freezing water.

"You can't be fainting so easily Hinata-chan." Ryoko handed her a hand towel to dry herself with.

"I-I...uh...I'm sorry, Ryoko-sensei." Hinata bowed her head a little.

Ryoko gave a weak smile. "There's no need to be sorry. If you ever bow your head again to me...or Itachi, that'll be and extra half-hour of training...was that too strict?" Ryoko didn't want to be too harsh on Hinata.

"Actually...she could use the extra training." Itachi stated. Ryoko looked at Hinata. "Just let me know if I'm being too harsh on you okay and tell me you when you've reached your limit too. I don't want you passing put on me again."

_At Dita_

Dita met up with Kakashi and his team. "Okay everyone, today were just going to train. Sakura, you will be training with Dita while the rest of us train elsewhere."

Everyone left and started training.

"Okay first of all, tell me what you know about genjutsu." Dita sat down on a tree stump and got ready to listen.

"Well, first off, they are illusionary jutsus that can trick the opponent into thinking something is real." Dita nodded her head as she listened intently to Sakura.

Soon after, Dita was falling asleep while Sakura was ending her explaining. "Dita-sensei..." Dita woke up a bit. "Wow...uh...you certainly do know a lot for your age." _"Ha! I knew it, Sakura will whoop Hinata!"_

Dita got off the tree stump. "Do you know any genjutsu techniques?"

Sakura sighed, "No..." "Okay we'll start with the basic genjutsu technique. It's called...actually it doesn't really have a name."Dita scratched her head.

"Moving on...first the hand signs." Dita started doing the handsigns a bit slowly for Sakura to see and cast her in a genjutsu where she was holding hands with Sasuke. Dita laughed to herself as she saw the look on Sakura's face. Once she was done with her fun, she dispelled the genjutsu.

"Aw man..."Sakura crossed her arms. "Now let me see your hand signs." Sakura did as Dita told her. "Good...now cast it." Sakura completed the genjutsu on Dita.

"Not bad...she's doing pretty well. Gasp!" Something grabbed Dita's butt. When she turned around she saw Kakashi. She would've slapped him if it wasn't genjutsu.

"Haha, very funny Sakura." She dispelled the genjutsu. "What was that all about?" Dita asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied back not knowing what Dita experienced in the genjutsu.

"In the genjutsu Kakashi grabbed my a-...uh I mean butt." Dita tried no to shout at Sakura since it was her first time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Dita-sensei..it was not purposely." Dita walked over to her. "I'll give you credit, it was good for a first timer but next time...yeah...you know what I mean right?"

Sakura nodded her head. Just then Dita hears Ryoko's voice approaching. Dita's ear twitched. Itachi, Ryoko, and Hinata emerged from the trees. "So I figured we could have her on Mondays and-" Right when Ryoko saw Dita she fell silent and they both glared at eachother with such animosity that you could see the static between them.

"Um...Ryoko-sensei?" Hinata asked. Dita and Ryoko went around in circles, the other always directly across eachother. "Dita..." Ryoko said. "Ryoko..." Dita said back.

Itachi could feel the intensity between them. "Uh...Ryoko we should go now."

Ryoko turned back to look at Itachi and her face was dark with a crazed look on it and her eye twitched, making Hinata scared of her sensei. At that moment, Kakashi and the others came. "Hey Dita-" Kakashi noticed Dita and Ryoko eying eachother.

"Hinata will so beat your student."

"Not unless Sakura beats her first." Dita spat at Ryoko. At the same time, they ordered Sakura and Hinata to fight eachother but they were still.

Ryoko and Dita turned to their student. "Why aren't you attacking?" Ryoko asked in frustration.

"She will not fight yet. She hasn't even started her trainging with us yet." Itachi said as he gaurded Hinata behind him.

"He's right." Kakashi added. "Also, you two shouldn't tell them to fight eachother. After all, they are friends. You two are friends too so you shouldn't be fighting over something as silly and immature as this."

Kakashi realized he made a mistake by saying that when Ryoko and Dita turned to him and started glaring at him as well. "Haha! Kakashi-senei's in trouble with his girlfriend and the other lady." Naruto teased.

Itachi approached Ryoko cautiously while Kakashi stepped back. "Ryoko...maybe starting Hinata's traing will calm you down a bit." Ryoko made one last glare at Dita and left without saying a word.

"Let's train more Sakura!" Dita said as they left. "Dita...don't you think it's time to go home. It's dark already." Kakasi said choosing his words carefully.

"Fine..." Dita left. At least she left with a single word unlike Ryoko!

**Yes, yes, I know it's lame but don't worry. I'll have chapter five up next wek on Tuesday okay. _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Day_

Ryoko came down the stairsand saw Dita watching t.v. already. She went into the fridge and grabbed an orange. Dita looked over to her and said nothing.

"_When is this silence of nothingness gonna end? Maybe I should be the first to apologize...NO! She's the one who started this whole thing anyways. If she never would've made that remark about Sakura being stronger this whole thing never would've came to this." _Ryoko thought.

"_Maybe I should apologize first seeing that Ryoko's pride will keep this dispute going for the next century!"_ Dita got up off the couch and went to Ryoko.

"Hey uh Ryoko?" Dita waited for Ryoko to say something but she responded with a glance at Dita. Dita sighed after waiting a full minute for Ryoko's response.

"I just want to apologize for this whole dispute thing." She could tell that Ryoko was listening to her, however, she didn't answer at all again.

_"She's waiting for me to say that it's my fault...which it kinda is but c'mon Ryoko!"_

Dita let out another sigh. "Okay fine...I'm sorry for bringing about the whole argument between us." Dita was relunctant to say this but she didn't want Ryoko ignoring her forever.

Ryoko looked up and put on a small smile. "Well it's about time...I'm sorry too for uh...um...what am I sorry about.?" Ryoko nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Dita shook her head in disappointment and wore a small smile herself as well. "It's okay..."

"How far have you gottne into your training with Sakura?" Ryoko asked trying to collect as much information as she possibly can from Dita.

"Not that far yet...I'm only teaching the basics right now since she doesn't know genjutsu techniques no matter how well educated she is on that particular subject. How about you and Hinata?"

Ryoko's eyes grew shifty." Uh...actually we haven't started yet. We're starting today."

_That Afternoon_

"Okay, let's try to get to know eachother a bit more shall we?" Ryoko was leaning on a tree trunk with her eyes closed and fiddling with her kunai. She pointed the kunai at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked. Ryoko got a little annoyed. "Tell us about yourself you idiot...I'm sorry. Go ahead." Ryoko tried not to show her temper so much in front of Hinata.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Uh...My name is Itachi Uchiha and I mainly use genjutsu and ninjutsu, therefore I will be teaching you in those areas." He was silent for a few moments until Ryoko eyed him signifying for him add a little more details about himself. "And...I like training and...pocky" Itachi said the last word as to where you could barely hear him.

Ryoko sighed. "How about you Hinata?" She looked at Hinata interested in what she was going to reveal about herself.

She slightly blushed since the spotlight was on her now. "Uh...I'm Hinata Hyuga and I like..." at this she turned even redder. Ryoko smirked because she knew who Hinata was thinking about.

"Um...I mainly use the Gentle Fist style which is taijutsu...uh...my mom passed away soon after childbirth with my little sister...and my favorite food is steamed fish cakes." (naruto...kinda ironic don't cha think? hehe...) Ryoko raised her eyebrows.

"So uh...what about you Ryoko-sensei?" Hinata asked twiddling her thumbs.

If Ryoko had a list of things she hated being about herself was one of the top 5 on the list. Being asked about her past being at the very top. Her brow twitched a little.

"Well...as you all know I'm Ryoko Aiza-nevermind the last name...um...I speacialize in taijutsu and weapons and that's all anyone needs to know. Let's get started shall we?" Ryoko got off the tree trunk and threw her kunai directly at the bullseye at the target 30 yards away from her. She turned to Hinata. "Let's start with your aim..." She went over and pulled out the kunai and handed it to Hinata.

"When you hit the bullseye we can move on to the next exercise." She stepped aside. "You can start now Hinata-chan."

Hinata threw the kunai and it landed on the circle right before the bullseye. "That was pretty good Hinata-chan." Hinata managed a smile as she threw another kunai at the target.

_At Dita and Sakura_

"First we need to work on what you want your victim to see...unlike yesterday." Dita said.

"Yeah...sorry about that Dita-sensei.." Sakura said nervously as she rubbed her neck.

"Do the genjutsu again and try to control what you want your victim to see." Dita warned as Sakura performed her hand seals and put Dita in the genjutsu once more.

"Hmmm..." Dita turned and saw Kakashi reading his book. "A book?" Dita went over to the illusionary Kakashi ans saw the title of the book and her her eyes grew big.

"What the hell are you doing reading those nasty books???!!!" Dita forgot she was in genjutsu as her anger took over her.

Kakashi looked up and started stuttering. " W-we-well...uh...you see I uh..."

"You what?! You like porn?!!!!!!" Dita nearly smacked him but smacked the book out of his hands instead.

Kakashi got pessed at this. "I just got to the good part and now you made me lose my damn page!"

"I don't care as long as were together I don't ever want to see you with those distgusting books got it!" Dita shouted as she pointed her finger at him.

"Fine! We're not together anymore! It's over Dita!" Kakashi shouted back at her. Dita froze _" He...broke...up...with me...NOBODY-wait a second...Sakura!!! I'm still in her genjutsu! Dammit how could I be so damn stupid?!"_ With this thought Dita released herself form Sakura's genjutsu. When she did so, she saw Sakura rolling on the floor laughing so hard her face was red.

"Ha ha...very funny Sakura." Dita crossed her arms as Sakura got up and dusted herself.

"Uh..sorry Dita-sensei...I just couldn't help it." Sakura bowed her head in shame. Dita gave a loud sigh causing her bangs to reveal her whole face. "Well you had me there for a minute...though I hate to admit it." Dita gave her student a small smile. "You're getting better...which is good for only a couple days of traing."

Sakura lifted her head and with it came an appreciative smile. "So..." she twiddled her thumbs "Does that mean Sasuke-kun will start to like me?" She asked shyly and blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess...you will be stronger and not so much as a burden you think you are. You're not a burden Sakura...you just bloom later than the others and the late bloomer turns out to be the most beautiful of all." Dita inched closer to Sakura. "Sasuke likes you more than he does Ino." Dita laughed a little to herself.

_Inner Sakura: Cha! The hell he does! I'm Sakura Haruno!_

_Back at Hinata and the Others_

Hinata threw a kunai and hit the target. "Excellent." Ryoko's eyes grew shifty as she tried to think of what she should have Hinata do next. "Shit" she said under her breath.

Itachi turned to her. "What do you want her to do next?" Ryoko was silent for a little while contemplating her thoughts. "Uh...I do not know." Ryoko gave a nervous chuckle. Itachi sighed.

"How about you test her taijutsu?" When Itachi suggested this Ryoko's brain started workin. "Oh yeah huh?" Ryoko looked back and forth at Itachi and Hinata. "How about you test her taijutsu while I observe it from here." Ryoko gave Itachi a smile that in a way, forced him to agree.

"Yay! Ooops...yeah you can start with the whole taijutsu crap and what not." Ryoko waved her hand around as if trying to shoo a fly away as she said this.

Hinata felt her body tense up. "_She wants to test my taijutsu on the Uchiha prodigy? I'll have to do my best right now." _Hinata got in her usual taijutsu stance.

"Don't even put a scratch on her. This is only a pre-test. "She looked at Hinata. "So relax okay." Hinata nodded her head and with that the pre-test began.

Ryoko observed her stances, foot movement, aim, coordination, and everything else that was crucial in taijutsu. _"She's good with her balance, aim, stances, everything except for how much strength she puts into her attacks...unless it's because she's afraid of hurting Itachi on accident or something...no...hmm."_

"Okay you can stop now." She looked hard at Hinata. "You did good, however..." Ryoko paused to add dramatic effect. "_Hehe..I've always wanted to do something like that" _"However, Hinata, you lacked power. This is a main aspect of taijutsu because you can be perfect in al the other areas of taijutsu but if you lack power your attacks will not be effective, understand?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, Ryoko-sensei." Ryoko looked at Itachi for a moment. "Itachi...how would you like to be our personal punching bag?"

Itachi blinked. "What?" "I said how would you like to be our personal punching bag?" Ryoko winked at Hinata.

"Umm..." Itachi didn't know exacty what to say. "It's one of Hinata's lessons." Ryoko said convincingly. Itachi reluctantly agreed...again.

"Oh good. Now Hinata hit him as hard as you can."

"Um...Ryoko-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...I don't feel comfortable hitting Itachi-sensei."

Ryoko blinked. "Don't worry he's like those British beaver heads...he can't hurt you back!" Hinata was silent.

Ryoko walked over as to where she was right in front of Itachi. "It's okay Hinata. You just him straight in the stomach like so." Ryoko punched Itachi in the stomach and Hinata gasped as he moaned in pain. Ryoko laughed. "That's what punching bags are for right?"

Itachi got up. "Now you try Hinata."

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it there and that I posted it later than I promised but fanfiction was having some technical difficulties as we know...so if anyone has any suggestions just tell me and I may use it. Read and Review thnx!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dita was out strolling around Konoha with Kakashi when she noticed a flyer advertising the shinobi ball that was to happen within a week.

"Hey Kakashi look. There's a shinobi ball next week." Kakashi turned to see the flyer. "Hmmm...yes. Do you want to go?" Dita's face lit up as soon as Kakashi had asked her this question. "Of course!" she hugged Kakashi after she had given him her reply.

Dita got a smug look on her face as soon as she remembered that Itachi and Ryoko were going out. "Do you think Ryoko and Itachi will come?"

"Well...I don't know really. The question is will Itachi be able to ask her to the shinobi ball?" Kakashi said as he smiled slightly under his mask.

Dita frowned a litle. "How come you always have that mask covering your face?" she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"...um...It makes it easier for people to read you and I like to keep my thoughts to myself...I guess that's why.." Kakashi scratched his head a little confused at what he just said. Dita merely sighed and continued walking with Kakashi.

"How is Sakura doing with her training?" Kakashi asked.

"She's doing pretty well. I swear she learns too fast for her own good." Kakashiwasn't surprised. "Yes, she does learn quite fast. A lot faster than Naruto I might add."

Dita laughed a little at Kakashi's remark. "The genjutsu she pulled on me had me going for a little while." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Really?" Dita nodded in response to his question. "In it, you were reading a perverted book with an orange cover...it was only genjutsu so it wasn't real right?" Dita didn't notice that Kakashi abruptly stopped until she couldn't find him at her side.

"Where did he-" she looked back and saw Kakashi and walked over to him. "Is there something wrong?" Dita cocked her head to the side.

Kakashi's hands were sweaty fearing Dita's reaction if he told her that Sakura's genjutsu was based on what he reads on a daily basis.

"Uh...Dita...don't get mad if I tell you this, but I do read books like those." Dita stared at him and was very quiet. Kakashi sighed with relief when she didn't say anything. However, his relief was short lived when practically exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU READ THOSE DISPICABLE BOOKS!!!" Dita was waving her arms around in anger. "I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH AN ORANGE BOOK COVER OR ANY OTHER PERVERTED BOOKS I WILL...I WILL RIP THEM APART PAGE FROM PAGE!!!" Kakashi shrank anime style as she was chewing him out bigtime.

She turned away and started walking home with her arms crossed, giving off an angry ora to those who passed her. (seems more like Ryoko don't cha think? Although Ryoko is like that everyday instead on rare occasion like Dita)

_Soon After_

Dita slammed the door behind her. "I can't believe that Kakashi!"

Ryoko came rushing down the stairs. "He dumped you?!"

"No! He reads those nasty Icha Icha Paradise books!" Dita stomped to the couch and planted herself on the couch. She turned the t.v. on and nearly broke the "on" button. When the t.v. was on a commercial advertising gowns and dresses came up.

"We have dresses for any occasion. Weddings, parties, and even the upcoming shinobi ball. So come on down and get the dress that's right for you at Konoha Shantik!"

When Dita heard the word 'shinobi ball', her anger evaporated and she turned to Ryoko and asked, "So are you and Itachi going to the shinobi ball?"

Ryoko gave her a funny look. "Why do you ask that?" Dita stood up and stretched. "Because, you and Itachi could use a first date. So why not the shinobi ball?"

"I thought we already had this conversation already. As I said before...it all depends on Itachi." Dita pouted. She saw the look on Ryoko's face and _knew_ that she wanted to go to the shinobi ball with Itachi.

"You want to go don't you?" Ryoko said nothing. "I'll go talk to him about it if you want me to. The shinobi ball only happens once every couple years so you don't want-" Dita was interrupted by Ryoko since she got so annoyed of Dita talking so much. "Okay fine. Talk to him for all I freaking care."

Dita smiled. _"That whole talking too much thing works like a charm"_

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Smile all you want. I'm going to bed now." Ryoko yawned and went upstairs.

"But...it's only...4 in the afternoon..." Dita said to herself slowly.

_Next Day_

Dita went out looking for Itachi so she can talk to him about going to the shinobi ball. So far no Itachi. Dita sighed. "Where could he be? Unless he's at home still."

Dita continued searching for him. "Ah there he is! Finally!" Dita spotted and Itachi and went over to him. "Hi Itachi!"

Itachi didn't look at her but politely responded hi back to her. "So...are you and Ryoko going to the shinobi ball?" Itachi paused for a minute. "I don't know...it's all up to Ryoko."

Dita was silent in disbelief. "What?! She just told me it was up to you. Who wears the pants in this relationship of yours huh?"

Itachi continued to wear an emotionless expression. "I don't know...her I guess."

"Come with me to the house. You and Ryoko need to talk, bigtime."

_At the House_

Dita dragged Itachi into the house and Ryoko looked at her like she was mad woman gone even madder.

"Um...why did you bring Itachi here?"

"I asked him if he was going to the shinobi ball with you and he said it was up to you and I asked you the same question earlier and you said it was up to him!! I need to know who's the boss of this relationship?! NOW!" Dita was breathing heavy with anger.

"Dang Dita. Are you PMSing?" Dita's eyed grew shifty atthis question. "...Maybe..."

"I thought so." Ryoko nodded her head in agreement with herself. "Answer now dammit!" Dita commanded.

"Uh...what was the question again?" Ryoko asked tapping her head with index finger. Dita's eye twitched. "Which one makes all the big decisions in your relation ship?!!!"

"Oooohhhh...I don't know." Dita's face turned red with anger. "How could you not know?!!!!!!"

"Ryoko does." Itachi responded before Dita exploded even more. "Oh good." Dita's anger went away as soon as Itachi gave her an answer to her question.

"So what do you say Ryoko?"

"Say to what?"

"Going to the shinobi ball, of course." Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said if Itachi wants to go then fine but if not then...fine."

Dita turned to Itachi. "Well then ask her!"

"You can't force him into asking me. If he doesn't want to go then leave him alone okay." Ryoko simply stated.

"Come on, Ryoko. You know you want to go with him." Dita could see Ryoko's face turning red. "Now ask her since she wants to go!" Dita shouted at Itachi. Right now she was like how Ryoko normally was. Imagine Ryoko if she was PMSing!

"Will you go to the shinobi ball with me?" Itachi's voice was muffled since he was being shy. Ryoko leaned over the table she was siting at to hear him better. "What?"

Itachi repeated himself. Ryoko had a confused look on her face. "He asked you to go to the shinobi ball with him!!!" Dita spoke up for him. "Oh...sure." Ryoko answered trying to hide her content.

"Now that we've got that out of the way let's go shopping for the dresses!!" Dita pulled Ryoko and Itachi out of the house to go to _Konoha Shantik._

_At Konoha Shantik_

"I like this one. What do you think Ryoko?" Dita asked inspecting a silky blue halter dress that went a little past the knees. Ryoko looked over. "It's nice but shouldn't it be a little more elegant than that...you know more flowy or longer."

Dita pouted. "You always were a little uncomfortable with your body even when you're skinny and you eat like a damn pig! I just so happen to be more comfortable."

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's your pick anyways." She went over to where she saw a lavender dress that went a few inches past the knees and had decor at the bottom of the dress. "Pretty..."

Dita overheard her and went over to where Ryoko was looking at. "Yeah it is..." Dita glanced over at Itachi who was half awake on on couch in the store. She leaned in on Ryoko. "Imagine if he saw you in that, he'll have a heart attack!" she whispered. (hey that rhymes that...attack...get it? no okay w/e)

Dita and Ryoko purchased their dresses and departed the store. "See you soon, Itachi" Ryoko waved. "Yeah..." That was all Itachi said before he left.

"Ugh...he needs to lighten up" Dita said crossing her arms as the bag holding her dress hit her thigh. Ryoko turned her head to face Dita. "He's fine just the way he...actually you're right." Ryoko and Dita both laughed at this.

"So how do you think it'll end?" Dita asked Ryoko while they walked home.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...do you think he'll kiss you or something?" Ryoko choked on her spit when Dita said that. "Psh, yeah right! In case you haven't noticed yet, he's not exactly the type of guy that likes intimate relationships, so I doubt there will be any kissing at all."

"Well, you never know." Dita smiled. Ryoko sighed and shook her head at the same time. "Maybe I shouldn't go to the shinobi ball after all, if that'll happen." Dita continued to smile even when Ryoko said this.

"Will you quit smiling? You smile way too much for your damn good. Freak." Right when Ryoko said "freak" Dita stopped smiling.

"You're just as much of a freak as I am, if not than more!" Dita marched off with steam blowing through her ears.

Ryoko smirked._ "She has her ways and...I got mine. Two thumbs up, baby!!!"_

_Day of the Shinobi Ball_

"Hurry up Ryoko, we're gonna be late with meeting up with the guys!" Dita called up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Ryoko went down the stairs as quickly as she could and her and Dita rushed to where they were meeting Kakashi and Itachi.

"Sorry we're late, somebody," Dita looked at Ryoko, "was taking too long."

"Yeah well, you try fitting into this size 2-4 dress! You're just a plain four while I'm in between! Geez." Ryoko muttered to herself after she said this.

Kakashi waited until he knew it was safe to talk. "Well, shall we get going?" He saw Itachi looking at Ryoko as if he was daydreaming.

"You look...nice, Ryoko." Itachi said not trying to seem too forward. Ryoko looked at Itachi and saw him in his tux. For a moment she couldn't breathe. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Okay, now that we've established that Itachi and Ryoko are still trying to hold in their feelings for eachother, let's head to the ball now." Dita said as she looked over at Ryoko and earned an evil glare from Ryoko.

Itachi and Ryoko locked arms with eachother. Ryoko turned her head and bit her lip in nervousness as Dita and Kakashi did the same.

All four of them arrived at the shinobi ball and were greted by Anko and Hayate. "So these are the rookie jounin that I've been hearing so much about?" Hayate coughed after those words.

"Who you callin' a rookie?!" Ryoko balled up her fist and waved it an Hayate's face. He coughed once more. "Well, it is true."

"Even so! I could beat that sickness of yours out of your system you a-" Itachi tugged on her arm before she could say anymore.

"Have a nice time." Anko smiled as they entered the ballroom. "Rookies eh?"

"I heard that!" Ryoko shouted from the background. Anko laughed.

* * *

Ryoko grumbled to herself. "Rookie? Hmph, they don't know who they messin' with! Freaking Anko, freaking Hayate, freaking Itachi tugging on my arm." as she was dwelling on what just happened, Dita and Kakshi were dancing to the slow dance songs. 

Ryoko looked at them in envy and sighed

"_I want to ask her to dance but..."_

Awkward silence fell between the two of them. Ryoko tapped the table with her fingers and cleared her throat. "So...what's it like being the Uchiha prodigy?"

"It's okay, I guess."

Awkward silence.

"_Damn is his equipment that small or something? Freaking punk ass."_ Ryoko laughed at her thought.

Itachi had a confused expression. "What's so funny?"

Ryoko stopped laughing. "Oh..i-it's nothing...of your concern." She was silent as she fought the urge to laugh again but failed not long after fighting the urge. She put her hand over her mouth to help stop her laughing.

"Um...so where are you originally from?" Itachi asked trying to ignore her laughing.

Ryoko wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. "I'm sorry, what?" "Where are you originally from?" Itachi asked again.

Ryoko went serious. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know..."

"No one doesn't need to know the answer to that question. Not ever okay." Ryoko was close to tears. Itachi noticed this and decided to let it go.

_30 Minutes Later_

Ryoko got fed up with the awkward silence and went over to Dita and Kakashi's table.

"Hey, how come you two didn't dance?" Dita asked after drinking her punch. "I don't know ask him." Ryoko pointed at Itachi sitting at the other table. She crossed her arms. "I never should've had that shot of strong sake before he asked me out. Dammit."

"_Freaking wuss." _

Itachi came over. Ryoko looked at him and thought "_Man, he is fine!"_ before leaving without a word to him. "What's your problem? How could you not ask her to dance?" Dita asked with a stern face. Itachi left and went outside where he saw Ryoko pouting.

He sat down next to her on the bench. "We need to talk, Ryoko."

"The hell we do!" She turned her head not wanting to see his face. Itachi sighed _"Now I know why I never dated" _"Look, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry."

Ryoko looked him straight in the eye this time. "You better be! As a matter-of-fact, sorry isn't even good enough right now! You are nothing but-"

She was interrupted when Itachi cupped her chin and kissed her. "I really do care about you." he said as he released her. Ryoko was redder than red itself. She fainted due to massive...something (i don't know what to call it). "R-Ryoko?"

Dita and Kakashi came rushing outside. "What did you do to her?!" Dita asked ina panic.

"N-nothing! All I did was kiss her."

Dita and Kakashi looked at eachother in shock. "How sweet!" Dita said as she clapped her hands. "I must admit, Itachi, I didn't think you had it in you at all. Guess I was wrong." Kakashi shrugged.

"How could you hear the thud when you were in the ballroom?" Itachi asked. "Uh, actually it was Dita's idea to go eavesdropping on you two after you left." Kakashi replied looking at Dita with her eyes moving around. "Um...yeah that just about explains it." Dita said a little embarassed.

"Her second time fainting due to Itachi...wow...you should feel pretty special, Itachi. She never really faints unless she likes them _that _much. Guess you'll have to carry her...again." Dita laughed. "That was nice for a first date don't you think?"

"I don't know." Itachi responded. "How could you not know when you're first kiss with eachother, she passes out..honestly now." Dita nagged.

"Relax, Dita." Kakashi sadi as he put hi hand on her shoulder to calm Dita down. "I guess it's time to go then...she had to pass out didn't she?" Dita said disappointed because she wanted to spend more time with Kakashi.

Itachi picked up Ryoko. "I guess I'll carry her to your house then." "I guess so too." Dita responded after she yawned. "Man 12 already?"

* * *

**Okay ppls the next chapter will be a juicy one. Yondaime appears and guess what happens...hahahaha! I'm not telling you guys. Read and find out. As before, ideas are always welcome in the reviews so feel free to submit them okay. PEACE OUT!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door and Dita answered it. There was an ANBU guy with a mask resembling a bird. "Dita-san?"

"Yes, that's me. May I help you?"

"The fourth would like to see you in his office right away." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ummm..okay. Hey Ryoko, I'll be right back okay!"

"Whatever!" Ryoko called down the stairs as Dita left the house. "Sigh...so bored."

_At Hokage's Office_

"You wanted to see me sir." Dita said as she came in. Yondaime turned around and saw her. "Yes..."

**Author's Note: By the way, I'm sorry peoples but Yondaime is gonna be kind of a butthole throughout the story...or until he dies so yeah...here's when the love triangles come in. )**

Yondaime paused for a moment. "I hear you and Kakashi are...in a relationship."

"Uh...yes...we are. " Dita replied confused that he should mention this. She could've swore he saw jealousy in his facial expression. "Sit down, Dita." Yondaime pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Dita did as she was told and Yondaime approached her making her feel uneasy.

He smirked as he said, "You're so pretty." Dita thought she heard him wrong. "Um..." Dita, as we can clearly see, was speechless.

**Author's Note: Oh right, Yondaime is like 23 in this story. Yes I know, their ages are totally off but it's _fanfiction_ so get over it okay ppls. This time he obviously isn't Naruto's dad cause you know he would have to be like 10 if Naruto was his kid and yeah...**

Yondaime played with her shoulder-length hair. "Uh...sir..." He stopped playing with her hair and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Um...I'm feeling quite...um..." Dita couldn't finish her sentence. To her surprise Yondaime pulled something that was completely unexpected and kissed her! Dita fell out of the chair she was sitting in. "What are you doing?!"

Yondaime smirked and simply replied, "What I've been longing to do." Dita ran outside trying to forget what had just happened. She stopped when she was outside. "Hm...that was nice...no it wasn't!" She was battling with herself the whole time she was going home.

"How old is he like 30?" Dita shivered at the thought of kissing a 30 year old guy.

_At Ryoko and Itachi_

Itachi and Ryoko were waiting for Hinata at the training grounds. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Ryoko asked trying to figure out if it was a dream when Itachi kissed her.

"Yes." Itachi said. Ryoko waited for him to say what happened but nothing cam out of his mouth. "Well...what happened?" She asked impatiently.

Itachi deliberated whether or not he should tell her _exactly_ what happened. "We had our first kiss together."

"So it wasn't a dream..." she turned carnation pink. "And you passed out...again." Itachi added. Ryoko's face went back to normal. "How come that keeps happening?!" she hit her head and muttered to herself.

Hinata arrived. "Sorry I'm late Ryoko and Itachi-sensei." Ryoko snapped out of muttering immediately. "Make sure it does't happen again okay."

"Yes, Ryoko-sensei."

Ryoko was lost in thought about last night. _"Who would've thought that he actually...he's a good kisser though." _Ryoko smiled. Itachi finally broke her thoughts. "What are you going to have her do today?" Ryoko was aggrevated that he interrupted her pleasant thoughts.

"I don't know, teach her a new jutsu or something." Ryoko crossed her arms and closed her eyes thinking on what Hinata was to learn that day. "What jutsus do you know, Hinata?"

"Oh, um. Just the basics...you know, the ones we learn at the academy. Ryoko turned to Itachi, "Okay it's your turn to teach her now. Teach her a jutsu that she can use against Sakura...something that'll make her suffer, that way Sakura will lose painfully!" Itachi and Hinata looked at Ryoko with the look that you give people when they say or do something really bizzare.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Teach her now god dammit!" Ryoko demanded. "What do you want me to teach her?" Itachi asked.

Ryoko's eye twitched. "Did you not hear what I just said?! Teach her something a little above basic level and something that'll make Sakura suffer!!" Ryoko was braething heavily with anger.

"Okay." Itachi replied cooly as if she wasn't screaming at him. He turned to Hinata, "TodayI'll teach you the-" Itachi was interrupted when Dita came rushing over.

"Ryoko, I need to tell you something really important" Ryoko looked over. "Aw man, can't it wait until I get home?"

"Do you not understand the words important?! Believe me, it'll be worth your time." Dita said convincingly. Ryoko paused for a moment and sighed. "Fine..." Dita pulled Ryoko out of earshot.

"Okay what is it?" Ryoko asked lazily. "You know the fourth right?" Ryoko rolled her eyes. "You dumed Kakshi for him, congratulations you have a new boyfriend." Ryoko started walking back to Hinata and Itachi but Dita pulled her back. "Ow, hey!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dita looked around her to assure herself that no one was listening in. "He kissed me." Ryoko started laughing so hard that she was crying. "I think you ha too much punch last night."

Dita punched Ryoko's shoulder. "It's true it happened like 10 minutes ago!" Ryoko stopped laughing. "Oooh...Yondaime-sama likes you." Ryoko nudged Dita's arm. "You liked it didn't you huh?" Dita was blushing. "Um..." Ryoko gasped. "You did! Oooh, I'm telling Kakashi and he's gonna be pissed!"

Dita covered Ryoko's mouth. "You will say nothing about this, got it. Or else I'll tell Itachi what happened 10 years ago." Ryoko was immediately pissed when she said this. "How dare you try to use that against me! You actually thought I was going to tell him?! Even if I did-" Ryoko was crying thinking about what happened 10 years ago.

"Promise you won't tell him okay." Dita ignored the fact that Ryoko always took that personally. "Fine!" With that Ryoko left still crying.

Ryoko arrived back to where Itachi was teaching Hinata Shinranshin no Jutsu (mind derrangement technique). Itachi turned to see her wiping her tears. "What happened, Ryoko?" Ryoko didn't respond. Hinata knew that Ryoko wouldn't explode ather so she decided to use that to her advantage.

"Ryoko-sensei..." she walked over to her. As Hinata approached her, Ryoko saw an image of someone back at her home country approaching her instead. "Ilynn?" she whispered to herself.

"Ryoko-sensei...please do tell us why you are crying." she sat down next to her. "N-nothing important. "Ryoko said wiping away the last of her tears.

"_Maybe it has to do with her home country...last night she nearly cried at the mere mention of it. What could've happened that makes her like that?" _Itachi thought.

Ryoko got up. "Continue your training."

_That Night_

Ryoko and Dita are at the house and Ryoko is still thinking about what Dita said earlier that day.

"Ryoko...I'm sorry if-" Dita started but Ryoko interrupted her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just forget about it okay." Dita decided to change the mood of the house by asking Ryoko how she felt last night. "How was your first kis with him?" Ryoko turned red and shifted her eyes to the corner.

"It was...nice." Dita looked at her in disbelief. "C'mon, say something more than that! I'm sure you were in jeaven or something!"

"Well how the hell would you know?!" Ryoko retorted at Dita.

Dita scrunched up her face and replied back, "Because that's how it was with me and Kakashi so why not you?"

"Because I'm not the same as you. You of all people should know that much. We are literally opposites considering the curse." Ryoko crossed her arms and turned her head.

Dita grew sad remembering what happened because of the curse.

_Flashback_

_"What's going on, mom?!" an eleven year old Dita asked her mom over the large rampage of Yang chakra. Dita's mom turned around with a worried look occupying her pale face. "Dita! Get your sisters and hide!"_

_"What about you mom?" Dita asked as she had her arm protecting her face from the flying objects. "Dita, do as you are told!" She picked up her staff and created a barrier that would only last for a short time. She then ran over to Dita where she rushed her out of harms way._

_The barrier had crumbled away and Dita's mom was hit by Yang's dark chakra. Dita watched in horror as she saw her mom die right before her grey tear-filled eyes. She saw a powerful surge of Yang's chakra coming towards her and she covered herself but there was no use for this because Yin automatically creates a protective barrier around her medium to keep her safe from Yang._

_Dita stood up. "Ryoko, stop doing this!" Tears were running down her face now. "You killed everyone already including our families! Isn't that enough?!"_

_Ryoko was immune to Dita's words. "**I can't controll it at all...it's all my fault. I killed everybody.." **Ryoko couldn't controll her curse but only her thoughts, and that was never enough to stop the destruction of the small Dragon country. _

_Dita could see Ryoko's eyes turning a deep purple "**How can she hit that stage yet?** "_

_End of Flashback_

**Author's note: It was a lame flashback but in case you didn't completely understand the flashback. Ryoko's Yang curse got out of controll and Dita's mom was trying to fend her off while Dita could escape but in the process Ryoko ended up killing Dita's mom, not purposely though. At the time Ryoko was being controlled by the Yang spirit. Right whn Ryoko was about to kill Dita (who has the yin curse) Yin's chakra surrounded her creating a protective barrier against Yang.**

**Ryoko is trying to stop herself but can only controll her thoughts at the time and she was basically blaming herself for what happened to Dragon country. Dragon country was really small, but it held some legendary shinobi clans such as the Aizawa and Eniwa clans. If you want me to put more info about that into the story just tell me through review or something.**

"Anyways...just don't expect things to be like the way things are with you and Kakashi to go with me and Itachi." Ryoko said trying to hold in her mixed emotions.

Dita looked up at Ryoko. "You don't think things will work out between you and Itachi?"

Ryoko sighed as she got up. "Honestly...no." She said like a whisper Dita had to strain to hear her. "Well, why not?"

"Isn't it obvious..he's too much of a wuss to say anythng. I actually thought yesterday was dream until he told me that it wasn't." Ryoko went over to the fridge. "We need to go grocery shopping bigtime." she said as she desperately searched for something to snack on. "Aw, come on. There's gotta be something in here."

Dita shook her head in disappointment. The doorbell rang and Ryoko bumped her head on the fridge. "Ow! Son-of-a-ffff..." Ryoko stopped herself from cussing at the fridge as Itachi walked in. (by the way Ryoko was going to say fk face)

"What do you want?" Ryoko asked slamming the refridgerator door shut. Dita looked over at her. "Now that's no way to properly greet your boyfriend."

"He's not my--actually he is." Ryoko said to herself. Itachi cleared his throat to signal that he wanted to talk. Ryoko looked at him with annoyance written all over her facial expression.

"So what _do_ you want?" Itachi paused then answered, "I just wanted to talk to you about something...privately." Dita wore a disappointed look and went upstairs muttering to herself.

Ryoko and Itachi sat down at the kitchen table across from eachother. "I know this may be none of my buisness but...do you mind telling me why you were crying earlier today?" Itachi expected Ryoko to blow her top but instead she was silent. Ryoko's eyes shifted to the corner.

"I-if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Itachi said quickly. Ryoko turned her head so she wouldn't see his face.

_"Should I tell him the truth? I don't completely trust him just yet though...I'll discuss it with Dita first."_ Ryoko thought sensing Dita eavesdropping. "I'll be back, Itachi." Ryoko said as she got up and went up to where Dita was spying on them.

"Oh snap! She's coming-" Dita saw Ryoko's shadow towering over her. She looked up to see Ryoko with an unreadable expression. Dita got up fearing Ryoko's temper. "Uh..i-it's not wh-what it looks like Ryoko. I-" Ryoko shook her head.

"I don't really care that you were eavesdropping but I just came to ask you something. Whether or not I should tell Itachi the truth of Dragon country is the question here." Ryoko said quietly making sure that Itachi couldn't hear a peep.

Dita cocked her head and moved her mouth to the side as she was thinking. "Hmmm...do you..." Dita debated whether or not she dare ask this question. "Do you...love him?" Dita saw Ryoko ball up her fist and heard her take a deep breath.

"I...don't know yet." she said looking down at the floor to hide her blushing. Dita smiled slightly knowing that Ryoko was in fact blushing at her question. "Go ahead and tell him...after all now that you two are dating there's no need to hide _all _your secrets. When you completely trust him then you can tell him the whole story, but until then just answer his quetion." Dita turned around and proceeded to her room.

Ryoko went back down stairs and took her seat back. She swallowed hard. "The real reason why I was...crying" Ryoko didn't like to admit that she was crying at all, "was because Dita made me promise her somrthing and if I didn't promise, she would tell you everything that I don't want you to know just yet."

"Is that it?..."

Ryoko shook her head. "No...my home country was destroyed. She was going to tell you why it was destroyed and who destroyed it had I not promised not to tell a certain someone that another certain someone did a certain something to her. Does that make sense?" Ryoko didn't really understand the last part of her own sentence.

Itachi waited before asking her, "What happened exactly?" he said with caution hinted in his tone. "Someone lost control od their powers and destroyed it. It was easy to wipe out the whole Dragon country since it wasn't exactly the biggest of all countries you know." Ryoko did a wry smile.

Itachi looked at her intently. "I take it you knew this person?" Ryoko's eyes shifted. "Yes. I was the only person who knew them as well as they knew themselves...other than that person. I've already told you a _lot_ more than enough." Ryoko stood up.

"I might tell you the whole thing sometime...but not anytime soon. So don't ask me ever again unles I bring it up." Ryoko said sternly. "Unless it doesn't come back to haunt me later." she said under her breath.

Itachi's head jolted up. "Did you say something else?" he asked narrowing his deep onyx eyes at her. "U-um-uh...no. Of course not. Now, I guess I'll see you later."

Itachi got up. "I guess..." he left with that.

Ryoko was relieved when he shut the door behind him. She leaned on the door and said to herself, "I nearly told him that I was the one who destroyed it." she let her back slide against the ivory-painted door and she was sitting upright against it now.

Itachi pulled back from the door when he heard her. _"So that's why...she destroyed it. Who's Ilynn though?" _Itachi shrugged and started walking away. _"Must've been an old friend back at Dragon country. If Ryoko has that story about her...then what's Dita's story? This could get very interesting. "_ Itachi smirked and kept thinking about what he had just found out the whole time he was on his way home.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys enloyed it but I hope you did. Anyways...uh...next chapter Dita spills about her and Ryoko's past with Orochimaru and just so happenes to get taken, but enough spoilers. You'll just have to tune in and find out next chapter!! Oh and uh... REVIEWSSSS!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dita went downstairs. "So how'd it go?" she asked. Ryoko stood up and sighed deeply. "Well, it went better than I thought." She advanced towards the staircase. Dita followed her up the stairs while asking a whole crap load of questions.

"What exactly did you tell him?" she clasped her hands together behind her back. "I told him that someone destroyed Dragon country and I knew that person really well." They were now in the loft area of the second floor of the house.

"What did he say to that?" Dita could now sense Ryoko's irritation. "He said...nothing actually." Dita decided to go for another question. "Does he know how you were before the curse?" She immediately stepped back when she saw Ryoko's eyes fill up with annoyance and aggrevation.

"He doesn't know about the damn curse so quit asking so many damn questions! You're just like-"

"Ilynn?" Dita finished Ryoko's sentence. Ryoko's eyes were welling up with tears but they did not fall. "Yeah...just like her." she looked at the floor and shut her eyes tightly to suck up her tears. "I don't ever want to hear her name again so you just shut up about her and the others, alright!" Ryoko was shouting now.

"You know what Ryoko, you weren't the only one who suffered from the destruction of Dragon okay!" Dita retorted.

"Well, you don't have it as hard as I do! So you shouldn't be saying crap!" Ryoko spat back.

"I had to watch my mother die! She was killed by own friend! Do you know how scarring that is?! Huh Ryoko??!"

Ryoko clenched her fists, trying to resist punching Dita's face. "YES! I do know how it feels to watch your loved ones die before my eyes, being that I was the one who fucking killed them!." Tears were streaming down her face now. "I know you suffered, Dita, but damn! Who do you think suffered the most?! You just need to learn how to put yourself in other people's shoes for once instead of always thinking about your self!"

Ryoko punched the wall leaving a dent 26 inches in diameter. Dita realized that she wasn't the one did suffered the most, even when she did suffer.

"I suffered more because I was the one who caused the pain! I'm always the one causing pain! My mom got fataly ill because of me! You and I both lost our families because of me! Hate me for all I care but just remember that you're not the only one who lost something that day!" Ryoko was crying uncotrollably and soon her voice grew shaky.

Dita was also crying. "S-something? And what was that something?!"

"I lost my reason to live! Sarutobi had to convince me that I still had something to live for! I was this close to commiting suicide! Not a day goes by that I don't think whether or not I deserve to live! You don't go through that daily because your curse didn't get out of control causing you become a killing machine!" Ryoko was breathing heavily from yelling so much.

_At Sarutobi_

Sarutobi was looking into his crystal ball when he saw Ryoko and Dita fighting. _"I could sense her chakra levels rising."_ He got Yondaime and informed about the situation on the way to Dita and Ryoko's house. As they grew closer they can hear Ryoko and Dita shouting at eachother totally disregarding the neighbors.

Yondaime performed a jutsu causing the door to unlock and they both rushed upstairs and saw both cursed girls screaming and shouting at eachother.

"At least I am capable of controlling my curse unlike some careless others!" Right then and there Dita had crossed the line too far.

"Fuck you, Dita! You try having a restless spirit trying to break out of you for twenty painful and miserable years! You selfish bitch!" Ryoko was pointing at Dita and was about to throw a punch at her when Sarutobi took hold of Ryoko's fist.

"Calm down, Ryoko!" he commanded sternly. Yondaime was gaurding Dita in case Ryoko had managed to evade Sarutobi.

"Ryoko!" Sarutobi called out her name to catch her attention but it wasn't working. Ryoko got out of Sarutobi's grip and went out in a blind rage against Dita.

"Dita, run!" Yondaime said as he was fending off Ryoko. Dita grew defiant and stubborn. "No! Someone has to teach her a lesson once and for all!"

"Dita! Do as you are told. She is becoming unstable right now. Don't you sense her chakra levels?" Sarutobi said as calmly as he possibly could.

Ryoko landed a blow at Yondaime and he smashed into the wall, leaving another dent. After he was temporaily out of the way, Ryoko went after Dita and Dita went after Ryoko and they clashed.

Sarutobi summoned a gorilla and it went right between Ryoko and Dita to stop them. Yondaime was holding back Dita while Sarutobi held back Ryoko. "Do you want a repeat of Dragon?" After Sarutobi said this, Ryoko snapped back to her senses.

"Yeah, check mode." Dita said in a cocky manner. Ryoko shot a glare at her as if that would be the last thing she said. "Dita...say nothing more to her." Yondaime said bluntly. Dita crossed her arms. She had stopped crying but Ryoko's tears were nowhere close to drying up yet.

"You're lucky they showed up." She said in a shaky voice.

"I don't think it'll be safe for them to be under the same roof , Sarutobi." Yondaime gave Dita a look that would've made her feel...uncomfortable normally, but given the mood of the current situation, she couldn't care less.

Ryoko managed a smirk through her tears. Sarutobi turned to face her. "Ryoko...can we trust you stay stable?" She didn't answer. "Ryoko." She looked up and stared into his old grey eyes. He did the same and stared _deeply_ into her eyes to tell if she would tell the truth.

She finally responded by, "I'm not sure, Hokage-sama." She looked away. "Very well, maybe you should stay somewhere else. With Itachi perhaps?" Sarutobi chuckled to himself.

Ryoko shook her head. "No."

"Why not, you two are an item right?" Yondaime asked curiously. Dita laughed while Ryoko's hands grew sweaty. "Uh...h-how did you find out?" Ryoko replied narrowing her eyes. Her tears were now dried up.

"My crystal ball." Sarutobi answered. "Damn!" Ryoko said unaudiable to the others. "I am not staying with him. How about a nice five star hotel free of charge?" She suggested, pushing her luck.

"No." the two Hokages answered in unison. "Man!"

"Or, Dita could stay somewhere else. With Kakashi, maybe?" Sarutobi turned to Dita. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Sure..."

_"Dammit! Why did he have to get her first? She will be mine sooner or later." _Yondaime thought.

"Then it's settled. Dita would stay with Kakashi until Ryoko cools down...which will be..." Sarutobi and the others turned to Ryoko.

"Probably the rest of the week...including the weekend." Ryoko said. _"They'll probably screw eachother while Dita is there. She has been the type to do that stuff anyways. Hell, she dated nearly every guy at the academy back at Dragon!"_

"Actually more like...a few weeks." Yondaime's face grew...sort of angry. "It takes you that long to get over a fight?" He said with aggrevation detectable in his tone. Ryoko nearly smiled slightly. "Sometimes, yeah."

Yondaime muttered to himself.

_Next Day_

Kakashi woke up and went to where Dita was sleeping but she wasn't there. "Dita?!" He searched the whole house but she was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?"

He noticed a note on the living room table.

_Kakashi,_

_I have your girlfriend, Dita, with me._

_If you ever want to see her alive again, _

_you will convince Ryoko to accompany you._

_For if you don't...she'll be dead by the time you come._

_You have 36 hours._

_From Kabuto_

Kakashi crumpled the note and immediately went over to Ryoko and Dita's house. He knocked on the door and heard a crash. Ryoko opened the door and saw that she didn't have a good night's sleep.

"Ryoko, I know this isn't the best time, but Dita's been kidnapped by Kabuto." Ryoko stared at him as if he was telling a lie. "I thought it was something important." she was about to close the door when Kakashi immediately said, "They said that if you didn't come...they would kill Dita."

Ryoko sighed. "How like Orochimaru to sink that low. Trust me, he will _not_ kill her."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He needs her alive if he's going to try and take her-uh...'powers' "

"I thought you two were best friends." He tried to coax Ryoko but she was being more stubborn than usual. "Were." she paused. "Even so...Orochimaru is more likely to rape her than kill her, so bye!" she shut the door.

_"5..4..3..2..1" _

After Kakashi was done counting down in his head Ryoko opened the door again. "How much time do we have?"

"The note said that we have 36 hours until they kill her. Any idea what he wants with the both of you?"

Ryoko's eyes grew shifty. "Uh...yes...but I'll leave Dita to be the one to tell you...if she does choose to tell you. Let me get ready okay. I'll meet you at the North gate in half an hour." With that she closed the door.

* * *

_Half an Hour Later..._

Ryoko arrived at the gate and was surprised to see Kakashi already there. "This is a real shocker." she said as she adjusted her weapon pack.

"In this matter...it's important that I be on time." He put away his book. "Let's go." He started walking and Ryoko follwed suit.

_"Orochimaru is really pushing it right now. Taking Dita and demanding that I come if she is to stay alive. Psh..I could care less about her. I only came along to beat the crap outta him! Bastard snake-worshipper. And Kabuto is the worshipper of a snake-worshipper."_ She laughed to herself. "_I crack myself up." _

Kakashi looked back at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Just trying find to some humor in this situation."

"Well, I don't find anything humorous about Dita's life being in danger. " He said with a little anger in his voice. Ryoko growled to herself. "Look, I didn't come for Dita. I'm only tagging along to get back at Orochimaru from a few years back!" Ryoko retorted.

Kakashi was surprised. "So you do have a long history with him?"

"Aw crap did I say that outloud? Fudge!"

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked sensing Ryoko's annoyance. "Like I said, it's up to Dita whether or not she tells you." Ryoko sped in front of him and cursed under her breath.

_At Orochimaru's Hideout_

Dita woke up but found herself chained onto a metal bed. "Where the hell am I?" She saw a shadow emerge. "You're awake, finally." Dita immediately recognized him. "Orochimaru you bastard! What the hell do you want?!"

Orochimaru simply chuckled to himself. "What I've been after for the past 9 years. The powers of your curse. Once I have the powers of the Yin dragon, I'll be able to get the powers of the Yang dragon from Ryoko."

He went closer to her and leaned over. "My, my, you certainly have grown from the last time I saw you."

"Don't get any ideas buster!"

"Of course not. Not _that_ way."

"I hope you realize that Ryoko isn't coming." Dita said struggling through the chains. Orochimaru's face dropped. "Why not?"

Dita smiled to herself. "We got in this huge fight last night and if turned into a fist fight."

Orochimaru raised his brows. "Really? Well, she is coming. Only to get back at me for last time as we both know." Dita nodded in agreement.

_Later on That Night_

"This is it." Ryoko said abruptly stopping in front of Orochimaru's hideout. "Hm...somehow I had expected more than an abandoned shack." Kakashi stated.

"It may appear to be so, but once inside you get sort of surprised at how grand it looks." Ryoko said as she stared at the shack. _"It's been a while since I've been here. Last time he almost got the powers of the curse from Dita and I."_

"C'mon" Ryoko waved her hand in the direction of the entrance. "Watch out for Kabuto. He has a tendancy to pop out of nowhere sometimes" Ryoko looked around her to make sure he wasn't nearby.

"And if he does come out, I'll take care of him while you get Dita. Take her and leave while I beat the shiznits out of Orochimaru." Ryoko rubbed her hands together with the thought of punching the snakes out of Orochimaru.

All of a sudden Kabuto jumped out and attacked Ryoko. "Told you so!" she said as she was pushing back his kunai with her sais. She managed to push him away soon after and kicked him where it really hurt. Kabuto fell down to his knees cursing in pain.

"Let's go!" Kakashi and Ryoko sped towards to where Orochimaru was keeping Dita. By the time they reached there Kabuto had recovered and continued his ambush.

"You are really getting on my nerves, Kabuto!" Ryoko said dodging his chakra scalpals. When she had the chance, she pulled back and quickly did her handsigns. "Souryuu Boufuusetsu! (Twin Dragon Blizzard)"

Two dragons appeared and spun around Kabuto in a merry-go-round way and when they disappeared in a pale blue smoke, Kabuto was frozen solid. "Ha! Who's tougher now, Kabuto!" Ryoko turned on her heels while at the same time exhaling sharply.

_"Hm, not bad."_ Kakashi thought. Ryoko opened the two doors to where Orochimaru waited with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ryoko Aizawa and Kakashi Hatake...just as I expected." He got up out of his chair and walked down the two steps with his hands folded behind his back.

"Let's make this simple," Ryoko started. "You hand over Kakashi's girlfriend while I beat the crap out of you. I win, you lose, and everybody's happy."

Dita recognized Ryoko's voice and opened her eyes. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Whatever, Dita! I could care less what Orochimaru will do to you. Kakashi is." She pointed to Kakashi. "Now...let's settle this Orochimaru." Ryoko lunged forward and attacked Orochimaru.

"I must admit, you have become stronger over these past 10 years. However, you are still the same hot-tempered girl who cannot control her temper." Orochimaru blocked a kick that Ryoko threw at him. "I had expected more...pity."

"Don't make me do it, Orochimaru. You know what will happen if I do. " Ryoko said still throwing taijutsu attacks at him.

Kakashi was too busy getting Dita out of her chains that he didn't notice that Orochimaru and Ryoko's fight was coming towards them. Dita, however, noticed this and rushed him. "Hurry! They're coming closer." Kakashi got the last of the chains off of Dita just in time to dodge Ryoko's Haisekishou ( Burning Ash Accumulation) attack that missed her target, Orochimaru.

"_Damn" _She thought. Orochimaru came at her with one of his snake jutsus that she barely dodged. Dita wanted to go in and help Ryoko but Kakashi held her arm back. "This is her fight."

"But she can't handle him alone!" Dita said with worry clouding her tone.

Orochimaru managed to land a hit at Ryoko, which sent her flying across the room. She quickly got up and prepared her Hyouton Haryuu Mouku technique (Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger). When Orochimaru was in range she finished her last handsign and got a direct hit at him. He was on the floor with his eyes barely open. Ryoko stood over him and knelt down. She pulled out her sai. "Told you I would get you back." Ryoko smirked as she stuck her sai through his chest, thinking that it was his heart she had stabbed, but in truth she was off a milimeter.

He was out cold on the floor stained with his blood and Kakashi, Dita, and Ryoko left the hideout. _"That hit was more damaging than I thought."_ She winced at the pain but the two didn't notice.

It was dead silence among the three of them as they lept through the trees. Kakashi decided to break it. "Dita?"

"Yes?"

"What did Orochimaru want with you two?"

They all came to a complete stop and went down to where the dirt path was. Ryoko and Dita exchanged looks. Dita turned to Kakashi and started telling him the story (not all of it though cause it would be way too long).

"In our homeland, there was a tradition that every century, two children would get a curse. They called it the Yin Yang curse because one of the mediums would get the powers of Yin while the other will get the power of Yang." She looked at Ryoko. "Personalities change when they get the curse. For example...well I didn't really change but Ryoko did."

Once Ryoko heard her name being mentioned her head shot up and she glared at Dita. "Intsead of shy and timid Ryoko she's now angry hot-tempered Ryoko."

Ryoko turned around and muttered to herself. "However, the mediums cannot summon these powers upon will. Long story short, we have the curse. I have Yin and she has Yang. Orochimaru has been after the powers for quite a while now since we were like 10 and we got the curse when we were like eight or seven years old."

Dita sighed and started walking. "So...now you know."

* * *

**This is byfar the longest chapter that I have done. I really hope you like it better than some of the lame chapters. Honestly, I think this was my best one yet. But let me know what you think in your reviews...if you do review...which I would very much appreciate. So a preview of the next chapter: Dita comes back to the house since Ryoko has cooled down earlier than expected, which Yondaime is very happy about. Also, Ryoko is sent on a mission that doesn't go as planned and Dita does something that pisses Ryoko off...again. Yeah, yeah, I know they've been getting into a lot of fights lately but it'll wear off in the couple of chapters so thanks for reading and please REVIEW. I'm dying with the lack of reviews lately!**


	9. Chapter 9

_A Few Hours Later_

Ryoko yawned. "We should be near Konoha, right?"

Dita and Kakashi nodded. "Do you really think that Orochimaru is dead?" Dita asked looking back at Ryoko. Her face twisted with concentration then Ryoko answered, "No...not really. Something tells me he'll be back." Ryoko shrugged. "Probably seeking revenge as well." She stretched her arms.

"Look...you can see the lights from Konoha." Dita pointed towards the dim orange lights and started walking faster. _"Just thinking about sleeping on something that isn't metal feels like heaven."_ She smiled at her thought.

Kakashi glanced at Ryoko then turned his head to Dita. "Are you still staying over, or are you going back?" Dita sighed. "I don't know. Right now it's up to Ryoko." Both of them faced Ryoko who stared curiously at the lights. "Ryoko.." Kakashi lazily called to get her attention.

She looked in the direction where she heard her name being called. "Huh...oh, I thought it was a rhetorical question. Honestly, I don't mind her being at the house anymore. As long as she doesn't bring up anything about certain people."

Dita rolled her eyes. "Yes...I promise." She said while holding her hand up in a 'scout's honorly' way.

"Well, we're finally here." Kakashi said. Ryoko and Dita sighed heavily as if they were exhausted and cried out, "Hallelujah!" in unison.

_Next Day_

Dita got up and yawned at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She went down stairs to answer the door and saw the mask of an ANBU woman. "Ms. Aizawa?" Dita shook her head. "No...I'll go get her." She turned around and called down Ryoko. She could hear Ryoko falling out of her bed and cursing as she went down the stairs still drowsy with sleep.

"What?" She answered with a cranky tone. Dita pointed to the woman with the ANBU mask on. She bowed her head slightly. "Hokage-sama would like to see you about a mission. A-ranked." She turned to both of them before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Ryoko got even crankier. "He wants to see me about an A-ranked mission at 5:30 in the morning?" She went back upstairs and got dressed quickly.

_At Hokage's Office_

Ryoko yawned.

"Sorry to have disturbed you so early, but this mission is extremely important." Yondaime stated seriously. Ryoko stared at him with hatred. "Couldn't it have waited until at least 6?"

Sarutobi-who was standing next to him-cleared his throat. "We analyzed every jounin's file and concluded that you would be best for this mission. You are good at two-facing people right?"

Ryoko merely exhaled sharply. "So...just explain the mission, please."

"Very well, take a seat." Yondaime pointed to a chair across his desk. Ryoko went over and planted herself in the chair. Sarutobi began briefing her on the mission. Two sentences into it, Ryoko was fast asleep. Yondaime tapped him on the shoulder and Sarutobi looked over at Ryoko. He went over to her chair and clapped his hands loudly in front of her face.

She shot up awake. "Huh, who, what?" Ryoko rubbed her eyes. "Come on, Ryoko work with me here." Sarutobi began his briefing again.

"Okay Ryoko, here's the deal. We need you to steal some blueprints from the sound. These blueprints contain codes and the architectual structures of a dangerous machine that could easily bring down our village and other neighboring villages. You will be acting as an assistant for a Mr. Tanaka. He is the one surpervising the building of this machine. If you steal the original blueprints, they will not be able to continue building this device. Even if they do, we can find a way to counter it. Whatever you do, do not fail this mission."

Ryoko leaned her head on her chair and stared at the ceiling before saying, "When do I leave? In a few hours or something?"

Yondaime nodded his head. "We expect you to be back within a week maximum. If you need more time and you send no notification, we will be sending a rescue team."

She slid her hands over her face to rub away her tiredness. "Okay."

"You are dismissed." Sarutobi said casually. Ryoko walked out the room slowly, hardly remebering where she lived. "Dammit."

_A Few Hours Later_

"They had to wake me up so early about this stinkin' mission...I'll get the blueprints alright. Little butt-munchers" After Ryoko was done muttering to herself, she took her stuff and left without leaving a note for Dita-who was stil sleeping at the time.

Ryoko was passing by the gravestones when she saw Kakashi. "So this is why you're always late huh?" She crossed her arms. Kakashi looked up and saw Ryoko. "Yes.." He turned his head back to the gravestone. Ryoko walked over and looked at the gravestone as well.

"Honoring a friend?" Kakashi nodded. "Hm.." Ryoko turned in the direction she was going and left. _"I wonder...who died? A best friend, an ex-girlfriend?"_ Ryoko thought as she went on her way.

* * *

_Next Day_

Ryoko arrived at her destination. "Woah...that's a pretty big house...or mansion." She rang the doorbell. The two 10 feet tall doors opened slowly by themselves. Ryoko was hesitant to step in.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" Ryoko jumped at the deep voice and went in. The two doors slammed together, making Ryoko jump once more.

"And who might you be?" The deep voice asked. Ryoko swallowed hard. "Uh...I-I'm Mr.Tanaka's assistant, sir." She saw a relatively tall man emerge from the shadow of the stairs. "Really? Well, why didn't you say so. For a moment there I thought you were after something that my company is building."

He was at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Ryoko. "I didn't expect my new assistant to be so...pretty." Ryoko blushed a little and bit her lip. The man laughed, "It's okay little missy! I am Mr. Tanaka. The CEO of Tanaka Enterprises. C'mon, I'll show you around." He put his arm around her and showed her the basics of the mansion.

"This place has 28 bathrooms, but you have 2 all to yourself. One in your room, and one right there." He pointed to a room as large as Ryoko and Dita's bedroom put together.

He pushed along and showed her, her bedroom. He switched the lights on and Ryoko's jaw dropped. Her room was large enough to hold about 250 people for a sleepover! The drapery was blue silk that had beautiful designs on it. She nearly died when she saw how big her bed was. It was twice as large as the king-sized bed that she had.

Her closet was filled with top designer clothes and top designer shoes. The carpet was a beige color and the tile in her bathroom was marble that looked as if it was freshly polished. The mirror was so large, it looked like it would suck you in at any moment.

_"Too...much...gorgeousness!" _She thought to herself. "M-m-Mr. Tanaka, sir."

"Yes?"

"It's so...so..."

"Beautiful?" He finished for her. Ryoko nodded her head and passed out from over-excitement.

_A few Moments Later_

Ryoko woke up and saw Mr. Tanaka looking at her curiously. She screamed and he jumped back. She sat up, "Oh, Mr. Tanaka, sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. " He stood up to his full height, which was 6'5". He cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, you will report to me in my office at _exactly _9:00. " Ryoko nodded and he left with one last glance at her.

"_Hm..he's not half bad looking. Good thing he's only...wait...he's that young? 25 years old and he's already this rich?!"_ Ryoko jumped on her bed. "So comfortable...maybe I'll stay here for the rest of my life!"

She dumped her belongings next to the bed. "Now to inspect the closet." She went over to the closet. "I just died and went ot heaven." She looked down and gasped at what she saw. "Are those the new Jimmy Choo shoes?! They're not on the shelves yet!"

Ryoko looked at it in admiration. "A Rachel Roy dress! The one I've been drooling over for the past month!" She rubbed the material against her cheek. "The toilet paper in the bathroom is probably made of sheets of gold"

She ran into the bathroom and nearly slipped at the polished marble floor. The carpets for the bathroom matched the curtains in the room. "Okay..time for bed." Ryoko laid down on her bed and yawned. "Sleeping can't get any better than this."

_The Next Day_

Ryoko woke up to her alarm clock at 8 in the morning and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes. She got ready and blah blah blah (I don't feel like explaining)

She knocked on Mr. Tanaka's door.

"Come in!" He called. Ryoko opened the door and reluctantly stepped into his office. No surprise to her that it was probably bigger than her room.

"Ah..." He was going to say her name when he realized that she never gave him her name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name yesterday."

_"Should I make up a name or tell him my real name?"_ She debated with herself for a few seconds before answering, "My name is, Ryoko, sir"

Mr. Tanaka smiled slightly. "That's a pretty name. Just like the girl with the name."

_"Does he like me in that way or something?"_ Ryoko was feeling uncomfortable with the possibility that he likes her in _that_ sense. "What is it that you need?"

Mr. Tanaka pointed to a large stack of papers. "I know it seems too much but, I need those filed and put away where they belong." Normally, Ryoko would've went off but she had to hold it in this time. "No problem sir. When do they need to be done?"

"At noon by the latest" He replied. "Tell me when you're done. I should be in the company building across town. Kaito here, will drive you there in the limo." He gestured over to a man slightly shorter than himself. Kaito bowed his head.

"L-l-limo?" Ryoko thought she was still dreaming. "Yes. Unless you'd prefer the helicopter, but taking a helicopter across town seems pretty ridiculous don't you think, Ryoko?"

She nodded her head in agreement. _"A limo! I love this job!"_ Mr. Tanaka handed her a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "If you run into any problems, just call me and let me know. And if anyone gives you a problem, call me so I can fire them."

"Yes, sir." She took the slip of paper and put it in her pocket. "You can go now." He waved his hand and Ryoko took the stack of papers to her room/office.

When she was in her room she looked into every file to see if it will give her a clue where the blueprints might be.

_Back at Konoha_

Dita woke up and didn't find Ryoko or hear her snoring. "I wonder where she could be." She said to herself.

Not too long after, Itachi went crazy looking for Ryoko. "Where the hell is she?" He decided to go to the Hokage's office for answers. "Hokage-sama, do have an idea on where Ryoko is? I need to ask her something."

"Yes." Yondaime said not looking up at him since he was busy signing papers. "Where did she go?" He asked eagerly. Yondaime sighed from boredom. "She went on a mission."

"What rank?"

Yondaime knew that if he told Itachi, he would go crazy. "Um...A-ranked" He could've swore he saw Itachi's eye twitch. "Itachi...it's okay. She can handle it. If it makes you feel any better, you can go get her if she doesn't come back in a week...actually 6 days now."

"What were you thinking sending her on a mission like that?" Itachi nearly lost it, luckily, Sarutobi walked in. "Calm yourself, Itachi. I know Ryoko, she can handle this mission. After all, she is an Aizawa."

Itachi exhaled deeply. "I guess you're right. Sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it...and don't worry about Ryoko." Yondaime interuppted. "I'll be on my way now." Itachi left still worrying about Ryoko.

_Back at Ryoko_

She was done filing the papers and now had an idea where the blueprints were. "If these papers are right, they should be in his office in the third filing cabinet drawer. How the hell do I get in there when I need his card to-hmmm. I just hatched a very nice plan."

She went down stairs to Kaito to deliver the files. When the limo arrived at the Tanaka Enterprises building, Ryoko put her plan into action.

Ryoko was escorted to Mr. Tanaka's office at the highest floor of the building. She knocked on the door. She could hear Mr. Tanaka shuffling through some papers. The sound of his footsteps approached the door and he opened it. He smiled when he saw her.

"What a nice surprise. I thought it would take you longer with those files. Oh, I'm sorry. Come in."

Reluctantly, Ryoko entered his office. "_Well, it's not as big as the other one."_

_"_Here are the files, sir." She handed him the files. He took them and set them on his desk "Please, call me Kaito." Ryoko nodded and forced a smile. "Kaito...is there anything else that you need me to do?"

He shook his head and answered, "No. That's all for today." He nervously cleared his throat. "Listen...would you-" He was interuppted when the man that escorted Ryoko popped his head in the door and said, "Boss Tanaka, you are needed urgently at the experient room."

Ryoko saw the slight anger in his face but he merely said, "I'm sorry, Ryoko, but I must leave immediately." He turned to the man at the entrance. "Take her back downstairs, Shinichi"

The man (Shinichi) nodded and took Ryoko downstairs. She looked around to see that no one was looking or in ear shot and went behind him and put her hand over his mouth before stabbing him with a kunai in the back. He fell to the ground and Ryoko went into the room right next to her.

There, she found a safe. She approached it and put in the numbers 3-14-35. _"If those files were correct, this should be it."_ The safe opened and she grabbed the blueprints and made a shadow copy if it with the blueprints corrupted and set to explode when touched.

She closed the safe and turned to see Mr. Tanaka with at least 30 men at his side. "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly. "_Shit..."_ Ryoko thought as her hands grew sweaty. "Uh...uh...I was just-" Mr. Tanaka held up her I.D. card.

Ryoko was stunned. "How..."

Kaito Tanaka sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "It fell out of your pocket when you left the office. I was going to find you and give it back to you when I see that you are kunoichi from Konoha. Shame...I was going to ask you to dinner tonight."

"So you do like me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well...yeah it was."

Just then, two ninjas appeared in a puff of smoke at her side holding her back. She struggled, but it was no use. Mr. Tanaka approached her. "Scream for me."

"No!"

Mr. Tanaka turned to one of the men behind him and the man gave him a knife. "Scream for me." He requested one last time. Still, Ryoko refused. As a result, Mr. Tanaka cut her arm leaving a deep gash that barely missed her artery. She winced at the excruciating pain but held in her scream with all her might.

He licked the deep red blood off the knife. "Why won't you scream?" He cupped her chin and held her head up. "Scream" He whispered in her ear. "No!"

He growled a little and cut her other arm. This time Ryoko did scream. Mr. Tanaka smirked. He gestured to the ninja holding Ryoko down from her right side to knock her out. He pulled out a drugged napkin and put it to Ryoko's mouth. Her vision got blurry then she passed out within a few seconds.

"Take her to the torture chamber. As a matter-of-fact, I'll take her down there myself." He took Ryoko and carried her bridal style to the basement of the building.

**Author's Note: This is the second day into the mission. I know it was a bit soon for her to get caught, but I couldn't wait to write this part.**

_That Night_

Ryoko woke up to find herself tied down with thick rope against a brick wall. She looked to her side and saw the deterioating body of what she concluded to be a male victim. She heard the doorknob turning and her senses shot up. Holding numerous torturing devices, Mr. Tanaka walked in.

"Nice to see you're finally awake my beauty." He set the tools on a small table next to Ryoko. "Don't worry, I promise you won't be looking like that thing over there after I'm through with you." He gestured to the decomposing body.

"Speaking of which, it would be nice if you could have it removed because my nose is about to fall off. And I don't want to be looking like a Michael Jackson."

Mr. Tanaka laughed at this. "I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't answer truthfully, I will use those on you." Ryoko looked at the torture devices.

"But don't worry...I won't kill you. My...you've lost a lot of blood from that gash." He sat down on a wooden chair three feet in front of Ryoko.

"What is your mission exactly?" He held up a knife. "Well...I'm waiting."

Ryoko was silent. Mr. Tanaka stood up and ran the knife gently on her stomach, being careful not to cut her yet. "You're not going to answer?" He waited a few moments before saying, "Fine."

He suddenly stabbed Ryoko through her stomach. She let out a painful scream. "Are you willing to tell me now?"

Ryoko breathed heavily before responding with, "Isn't my mission obvious?" Mr. Tanaka put down the knife. "Okay, why were you sent to steal the blueprints? If you tell me...I won't hurt you."

Ryoko hit her head on the wall. "I might as well tell you right now...I am _not_ telling you anything. Torture me all you want, because you're not getting a shred of info from me, _Kaito"_

Mr. Tanaka sighed and got a bigger knife. It was long enough to impale Ryoko. (just for those who don't know, impale means to stab someone all the way through. You know when the weapon comes out through their back or something).

She gasped at the weapon. "Since you won't tell me anything at all...and since I haven't used this in a while, I may as well use it on you." He slowly went toward her and caressed her cheek. "I hate doing this to you, I honestly wish that you would just tell me so I won't have to hurt you."

He impaled her with the foot long knife (or whatever you wanna call it). Ryoko's screams pierced the whole room. Blood ran down her body, staining her clothes. Tears of pain ran down her pale face. Mr. Tanaka lifted her shirt. "What a nasty wound. You might bleed to death if you keep this up. Losing such a rare beauty is a waste."

Ryoko could feel her energy being drained out of her body. _"He's right. I can't tell him anything though." _Mr. Tanaka wiped her tears. "Painful, isn't it? Tell me your purpose here and I won't hurt you anymore." Ryoko shook her head, "Never!"

Mr. Tanaka dropped the knife and went to the tray of his torturing devices. He picked up, what looked to Ryoko, a scalpel. "What are you going to do with that?" Ryoko asked worried that he was going to cut her open.

He turned to face her. "You'll see." He stuck it through Ryoko's skin and pulled it back out. She winced at the pain this caused her to experince. "I've changed my mind about using this. I'll use the dagger I just bought." He returned thirty seconds later with a silver shiny dagger.

Ryoko felt herself getting weaker and weaker as the blood was draining from her body. However, she fought to stay conscious. Mr. Tanaka came to her again and said, "Have a nice sleep." He gently put his lips on hers before twisting the dagger through her most recent wound. (her impalement wound)

She screamed louder than she has ever screamed in her life as he twisted and turned the dagger through her, making her bleed twice as much. Ryoko could no longer keep consciousness and fainted from the amount of blood that she lost. Mr. Tanaka caressed her cheek once more. "Such a pretty girl. Maybe I will spare her." With that, he left the room.

_5 and a Half Days Later ( At Konoha)_

Itachi burst through the Hokage's office. "It's been five calendar days. She hasn't returned yet!" Sarutobi and Yondaime exchanged glances. Finally, Sarutobi said, "Yes...knowing her, she would've been back already."

"I am worried myself. Not only do we not have the blueprints, but Ryoko could be in danger." Yondaime said. Itachi grew both angry and worried. "I demand that I be sent to get her. I don't want anyone accompanying me either...they will only get in my way."

Sarutobi nodded his head once. "Vey well, get her as soon as possible. I want to see her alive when she comes back, understand?"

"Yes, completely, Hokage-sama." Itachi responded in a very serious manner. "Hurry up and go." Yondaime ordered. Itachi left immediately.

He only packed his weapons and was off to retrieve Ryoko. _"What happened to you, Ryoko?"_ An image of Ryoko smiling flashed inside his mind. He went full speed thinking that the worse has happened.

_At Ryoko_

Mr. Tanaka knew Ryoko was an inch from death. "I'm surprised that you are still alive after all this time. I won't let you die though. I've brought in a medical ninja to reduce your bleeding."

Ryoko barely heard what he was saying to her. The medic nin walked in and inspected her wounds. "This will be difficult. Her wounds are so deep. It needs to be cleaned as well, otherwise, she'll get a fatal infection." He took out a towelette and wiped around her wounds. She was so exhausted that she didn't even wince at the stinging.

The medic nin then put his hands a few centimeters from her impalement wound and green chakra flowed out of his hands. Mr. Tanaka watched in amazement, for this was his first time ever seeing this being performed in front of him. The medic was only able to stop her bleeding in all her wounds but not even come close to heal them one bit.

"Sorry, sir, but this is all I can do at the moment."

Mr. Tanaka nodded and paid him. "Leave, now." The medic nin did as he was told and left. "You should feel lucky that I'm such a gentleman to get you a doctor to stop your bleeding and clean up your wounds." He went over and inspected her injuries as well. "Hm...they seem a lot better."

He walked over to the tray with the torture tools. "Now I can have more fun." He lifted the dagger and held it front of Ryoko. "I don't know why, but I love the sound of your scream."

_"He gets someone to stop my bleeding now he wants me bleed again?! What the hell is this guys problem?!" _Ryoko thought before the dagger plunged through her body again. No scream exited her mouth, though she did wince. Mr. Tanaka's disappointment showed in his expression when she didn't scream.

"If that's the way you wanna play it then so be it." He went over and came back with two of his longest swords. A sinister smirk occupied Mr. Tanaka's face. "Let's hear you scream to this, Ryoko."

_At Itachi_

Itachi entered the _Tanaka Enterprises _building and could hear Ryoko's screams. "Ryoko!" He ran in the direction where he heard her when he was stopped by a band of armed men.

"You're not going in there." One of the men said to him. "Watch me." Itachi said under his breath.

Itachi took them out quickly and effortlessly in his rush. As he approached the door to the torture chamber, he could her Mr. Tanaka voice saying, "Now, now...was it that hard to scream? I had to use two swords this time."

Itachi kicked open the door. The first thing he saw was Ryoko's blood dripping. _"I can tell that she's low on blood."_

"What have you been doing to her?!" Itachi asked with anger clearly in his tone. Mr. Tanaka turned around, the swords still in his grip. "What's it look like I've been doing? Stabbing and cutting her of course." He replied to Itachi as if it was no crime to be sadistically cutting and stabbing someone for the past five days.

Right when Mr. Tanaka said that, Itachi lashed out with his ANBU sword. Mr. Tanaka countered his attacks with his swords. Itachi got even more angry. His handsigns were so quick that Mr. Tanaka's eyes couldn't keep up. "Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu!" A burst of flame cam out of Itachi mouth and hit Mr. Tanaka with it.

When he was on the ground, Itachi took out his kunai. "Now let's see how you like gettimg stabbed." He stuck the kunai as far as it could go and Mr. Tanaka fell dead.

He went over to Ryoko and cut her down. She fell into his hands and Itachi could feel her blood running cold and thin through his hands. "Ryoko...I should've came earlier." With Ryoko in his arms, he sped out of the building and into the wood.

Ryoko's eyes opened slightly. She could make out Itachi's face. "You came.." she said with a weak voice. Itachi looked down at her for a brief moment. "...I was worried..." Ryoko involuntarily gave a small smile.

Itachi noticed this. "Your blood count is probably around 50,000. If you keep bleeding at this rate you will lose most of your blood." Ryoko was already sleeping. Itachi went as fast as he could, hoping that Ryoko will still be alive by the time he reaches Konoha.

**Author's Note: Just for those...actually all of you peoples who don't know what a regular blood count is, it's 149,000-100,000/mm cubed. So...yeah figure it okay )**

* * *

**Now this is the longest chapter that I have ever done so far. 4600 words! Okay I have a nice surprise next chapter...Genma finally appears! He won't come in until the end of Chapter 10 but he makes his debut next chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**  



	10. Chapter 10

_That Evening_

Itachi could feel Ryoko's heart slowing down when he arrived in Konoha. "Hold on Ryoko." Immediately, he took her to the hospital. There, she was rushed to the emergency room. While they were treating Ryoko, Itachi waited nervously.

After what seemed like a millenium to Itachi, one of the doctors came out with a clipboard. "Mr. Uchiha?"

"How is she?" Itachi asked as he shot up from his chair. The doctor looked down at his clipboard and faced Itachi again before saying, "There was a chance that she might live..."

"Was? What do you mean was?" Itachi feared the worse had happened. The doctor sighed and his expression grew very grim. There was a long silence before he smiled and said, "She's going to be alright."

Itachi sighed with relief. "May I see her?" The doctor nodded and led him to Ryoko's room. There, he saw Ryoko resting peacefully. Her chest moved up and down slowly as she was breathing. Itachi looked over at her heart monitor. It showed that her heart beat was slow but steady.

He sat down next to her and stroked her long light brown hair. She woke up when he accidently tugged at her hair. She smiled when she saw Itachi's face.

"It's nice to you awake." He said as he stared into Ryoko's hazel eyes. She forced herself to sit up when Dita, Kakashi, and the two Hokages walked in.

Dita went over to Ryoko and hugged her tightly. "Ow!" Ryoko pushed Dita off. "That was my impalement wound, you idiot!"

Dita sniffed. She was crying earlier. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad that you're okay." She sucked up her tears. Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Don't worry...she's not pushing up daisies yet."

"Yet." Ryoko emphasized. "Too bad you didn't get the blueprints." Yondaime said with a down spirit. Ryoko reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. Everybody's eyes widened.

"How did you..." Yondaime's voice trailed off. Ryoko smiled and said, "I have my ways."

"Excellent job, Ryoko." Sarutobi said as he removed the blueprints from her hands. "One question...how did you get caught?" Sarutobi asked. Ryoko coughed once.

"Um...that's for me to know and for you guys to never ever find out." She paused for a moment. "When am I supposed to get out this place. I don't like spending the night at hospitals."

"The doctor said that if your improvement continues at this pace, you'll be out in two days." Yondaime answered. Ryoko did a slight whimper at the thought at sleeping at the hospital during the night.

"How about Itachi stays the nights with you?" Kakashi suggested. Dita knew where this was going. "Yeah, that'll be a great idea don't you think hokage-samas?" Dita turned to them both but mainly Sarutobi.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself. "Yes, as a matter-of-fact, Itachi, you are hereby ordered to 'gaurd' Ryoko during her stay at the hospital." Both Ryoko and Itachi blushed to this.

"I know what you're doing...all of you! And it is...unfortuanetly...working." Ryoko said pointing at everyone except Itachi.

"You two should hug or better yet..." Dita didn't finish her sentence since she knew that they got the picture.

"You keep making all these suggestions for me and Itachi, why won't you take your own advice?" Ryoko shot back. She smirked when Dita didn't respond. "Ha-ow!" Ryoko put her hands over her wound. When she removed her hands, they were covered with blood.

"You must've put too much pressure while you were about to shout at Dita." Itachi said trying to hide his panic.

"I'll go get a doctor." Dita said as she and Kakashi exited the room. "You musn't strain yourself, Ryoko" Sarutobi said.

"We'll be going now. Great work on retrieving the blueprints." Yondaime said as he and Sarutobi left.

Not long after, Dita and Kakashi returned with a nurse. "Well, you have your orders, and we got a date. Later Ryoko. Later Itachi." Dita said before leaving with her hands linked with Kakashi's.

The nurse injected Ryoko with something that apparently made her bleeding stop. "There you go that should you until tomorrow's blood transfusion." The nurse said before continuing her work at her desk.

When she left, there was an awkward silence between the two of them. It didn't improve over the night as well. Itachi watched Ryoko sleep for about an hour until he fell asleep too.

_Next Day_

Dita woke up earlier than usual. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Another day!" She said cheerfully through her sleepiness. After she got ready, she went to the training grounds where she was to meet Sakura. "Hm...maybe I'll teach her something other than genjutsu today." Dita smiled and left the house.

When Dita arrived at the training grounds, she saw Sakura sulking on a tree stump. Sakura let out a miserable sigh. Dita walked over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at Dita. "Nothing, Dita-sensei." She stood up and immediately recognized Dita's "I don't believe you expression". Sakura gave in. "Okay...something is wrong." She admitted.

"Tell me everything."

Sakura took a deep breath in before telling Dita. "Sasuke...he-he...he said that I was annoying."

Dita was quiet for a few moments before bursting out by saying, "That's it?! You're sulking because of those little words? Sakura, you have to understand...a lot of guys think that even the girls that they have a crush on are annoying. Like...Itachi and Ryoko. Itachi thinks Ryoko is annoying yet he still likes her. Who knows, maybe Sasuke really does like you and he's trying to hide it. It kinda runs in the Uchiha family to hide your feelings for a loved one."

Sakura had to agree with Dita on the last sentence. "Okay, now that we have that cleared I'm going to teach you something totally new. This time...it's not genjutsu or anything that ends with jutsu."

"Then what are you teaching me?" Sakura asked confused. Dita got a mischievious smile. "How to get a guy to like you more..." Sakura's face lit up.

"Are you serious, Dita-sensei?"

"How do you think I got Kakashi? I experimented in middle school and highschool okay."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little even if she was a little skeptical of Dita's lesson for the day. Dita gestured to Sakura to follow her into the village.

_Back At the Hospital_

Ryoko woke up before Itachi. It took her a while to remember what happened yesterday. She forced herself out of bed to use the bathroom. When she came out, Itachi heard her footsteps and assumed that they were someone else's footsteps. He woke up and held a kunai to her throat without thinking.

Ryoko gasped. When Itachi realized that it was Ryoko, he apologized and insisted that she stayed in bed to fully recover. "What the hell was that all about?" Ryoko asked rubbing her throat.

"I heard footsteps and thought they weren't yours." He replied thinking Ryoko would punch him as hard as her weakened arms would let her, but she did nothing except sigh deeply.

A crew of nurses and a doctor came in with a needle and two A positive blood bags. "Time for your blood transfusion." The doctor said happily.

Ryoko's eyes widened when she saw the needle and then swallowed hard. "You mean...you're gonna stick a needle through me?" The nurses and the doctor nodded. She whimpered and clutched Itachi's arm.

"It's okay, Ryoko. At least they're not sticking a sword through you." When Itachi pointed this out, Ryoko calmed down but still held on to his arm. The doctor attatched the needle to the blood bags. As the needle neared her, Ryoko moved her grip to Itachi's hand. He was surprised by this gesture.

The needle pierced Ryoko's skin and Ryoko was surprised that she didn't feel a thing. "Wow...I didn't feel the slightest pinch."

"Because you've had worse." Itachi said still holding Ryoko's hand. The doctor put some adhesive to the needle and got up. "With the way you're progressing, you should be out of the hospital by tomorrow morning."

"Finally!" Ryoko said with a great sigh of relief. When they left, she gave Itachi a hug. He was taken aback by this bigtime! Yet, he returned her hug. "Thank you." She whispered before letting go of him.

Hinata was at the door when all this happened. "I never knew you two were dating." They both turned to the door and saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ryoko shouted. "I'm sorry Ryoko-sensei but I was about to enter when I saw you hugging and that's when..." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay...but now you owe me an extra 15 minutes of training!"

_Back At Dita and Sakura_

"Sensei?"

"Shh"

They were outside of Sasuke's house. Dita had planned on getting Sakura to talk to him and then evaluate how she did. She pushed her closer to the door. "Go and talk to him."

"But what am I going to say?" Sakura asked shrugging her shoulders. "Try asking him what it's like to be the brother of the Uchiha prodigy. If that doesn't work, then try...something else okay." Dita winked and rang the doorbell before running behind a bush.

Sakura's hands got sweaty as she could hear Sasuke opening the door. "What do you want, Sakura?" He asked impatiently. Sakura cleared her throat. "Um-uh-I was just wondering...what is it like being the younger brother of the Uchiha prodigy?" She stuttered.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. Sakura's eyes shifted to the corner and nodded. Sasuke sighed and started explaining. "First off, you are ignored because you can't do whatever _he's _capable of doing. And you're pressured to surpass him all the time. Point being, it's not exactly great."

Sakura listened intently and nodded her head. "How do you deal with all that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really know...you know, for a talkative annoying girl...you're a good person to talk to." Sakura smiled and it made Sasuke feel...nice. "Listen...if you're not doing anything tomorrow...would you like to uh-um-g-go on a date?"

Sakura could hardly breathe and it took her a while to pull herself together. "Sure." "Good, I'll get you at...3 so we can catch a movie or something."

Sakura bit her lip to conatin her excitement. "That's perfect." "Okay, bye." With that Sasuke went back into the Uchiha house. Dita came out from the bush she was hiding in. "That was great!" she said as she clapped her hands in joy.

"I know! I scored a date with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura couldn't help but let out a fangirl squeal. "Okay let's go shopping for an outfit for your date and tomorrow, I'll show you how to apply make-up!"

They were jumping for joy for at least another five minutes.

_Back at the Hospital_

"How long is this needle going to stay in me?" Ryoko asked tempted to rip the needle out. "Just be patient, Ryoko." Itachi said. Twenty minutes passed before a nurse came in and removed the needle from her arm. "Before you leave, we need to run some tests to make sure that you're ready to go back on missions."

"I am never bringing my I.D. card with me on missions anymore."

"So that's how you got caught!" Itachi stood up from his chair so suddenly that his chair fell over. "It was an accident. It fell out of my pocket." Ryoko said acting like it was no big deal.

"Accidents like that could get you killed! When I finally got you out of there, I thought you were going to die!"

"So what! People die everyday!" Ryoko's heart monitor was rising and going faster. "What difference would it make if Konoha lost another person that wasn't so prominent to the village?!"

"It would make a difference to me! If you died..." Itachi didn't want to finish what he was going to say but Ryoko wanted to know. "How would it make a difference to you?!"

"Because you're a prominent person to me!" Itachi wasn't holding back any feelings right now. "Don't you get it, Ryoko?" His tone was gentle this time.

"What is there to get?" Ryoko asked not raising her voice. "Don't you get it, " Itachi repeated, " I love you..."

Ryoko thought she had lost way too much blood and couldn't believe what Itachi just said. _"Someone must be punking me...no...he really admitted it. He loves me?"_ They were both silent for a moment when Ryoko broke it.

"Is that why you came?"

Itachi was silent. Ryoko couldn't help but smile a little. "Is that you're first time saying that you love someone?"

"Yes..." He answered. "Will it be the only time?"

"Probably n-" Ryoko interrupted him with a kiss. If Itachi had a heart monitor, it would've gone so fast that it would've broken down! "I love you too."

_Next Day_

Dita wakes up and gets ready to go to the hospital. "Since the chuunin exams are coming up, I'll bring Ryoko with me to become a senital." Dita entered the hospital and went over to the nurse at the desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Ryoko Aizawa."

"Of course. Well, you have to wait because she should be coming out soon. I'll go and let her know for you."

"Thank you." Dita took a seat in the waiting area. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Ryoko and Itachi came out. Dita stood up. "The senital thingy will start soon so hurry up!"

"What senital thingy are you talking about?"

"The one where the proctor for the chuunin exams will determine who will be spotting the cheaters at the first part of the exams. It starts in ten minutes so let's go!" Dita rushed.

"I never agreed on going." Ryoko said crossing her arms in defiance. Dita pursed her lips. "I'm sure there will be cute guys there. Oh and one of the chuunin proctors is uh..what was his name? Oh yeah...Genma."

"Okay see you later Itachi!" Ryoko kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Dita. "_Hehe...I knew that would work on her."_ Dita thought to herself.

_At the Senital Thingy_

Everyone is lined up in two rows across from eachother. "Dang he is-" Dita nudged Ryoko. "Shh." Genma walked down the isle and as he did so, all the girls_-_except for Dita_- _leaned over to see him until they leaned in too far and fell.

"Hey Ryoko you dropped something." Dita said laughing. Ryoko looked around her. "What?"

"Your dignity." Dita said helping Ryoko up. "Well can you blame me? He is fine." Ryoko looked at Genma once more and bit her lip. "What about Itachi?" Dita asked.

"What _about_ him?" Ryoko said as if she could care less about him. "Don't you think he's fine too?" Dita reminded Ryoko. She paused. "Well, yeah but..."

"But what?"

"Sometimes he can be...hesitant. Though he is a very sweet guy..and very hot and hot and-" Dita interrupted Ryoko. "Okay, okay. I get it. In my opinion, I think you should dump him."

Ryoko punched Dita's shoulder hard. "Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder in pain. "Think what you think but I'm not dumping him! What makes you think that I should dump him anyways?"

"Well...isn't it annoying when he doesn't express how he feels about you?"

"Duh! You see the thing with Itachi is that even though he may be fine..he can be...let's see how do I say this? He can be the sweetest guy in the whole world." Ryoko smiled remembering what happened yesterday.

Dita cocked her head to the side. "Really, how?"

Ryoko looked as if she was lovestruck as she explained to Dita. "Yesterday he found out how I got caught and he was angry at first but..."

Dita's eyes widened waiting for Ryoko to continue. "But what?" Ryoko took another few seconds. "But he actually admitted something that was really nice."

Dita was getting anxious and wanted to know exactly what Itachi said to Ryoko. "What did he say? What did he say?" She asked impatiently.

"He said that I was a prominent person in his life and that he loved me." Ryoko turned a slight pink. "Awww. That is really sweet. Who knew he-" Dita was cut off when Genma came over and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies." He eyed Dita and Ryoko. Ryoko pushed Dita out of the way.

"Hi! I'm Ryoko."

"Pleased to meet you, Ryoko." He turned to Dita. "And you are?"

"Dita." She said holding back a scowl.

"Dita and Ryoko...why do those names ring a bell...oh right. You two are the new jounin from an unknown origin am I right?"

They both nodded. "Well, I trust that you will be perfect as senitals for the first stage of the chuunin exams." He handed them a blue paper stating when and where to report on the day of the chuunin exams. Ryoko handed it back to him. "Sorry but I was forced over here after leaving the hospital. Little Miss Happy-go-lucky here didn't want to be alone."

Dita glared evily at Ryoko. "Understandable. See you around ladies." He looked at Ryoko up and down before leaving. "Oooh, did you see the way he was looking at you, Ryoko. I think he likes you." Dita elbowed Ryoko as she said this. She looked at her watch.

"I have to help Sakura before her big date with Sasuke. See ya!" Dita headed for Sakura's house. "Sasuke and Sakura have a date?" Ryoko said putting her hands on her hips. "He's too much of a butthead for that..." She shrugged her shoulders and left.

_At Sakura's House_

Dita rang the doorbell and Mrs. Haruno answered. "Hello there Dita! Sakura!!" Sakura came down the stairs in her new outfit for her date. "Dita-sensei! C'mon I've already picked out the color eyeshadow I want!"

Dita rushed up the stairs and into Sakura's room. There stood a large vanity with make up containers scattered all over. "You don't need to go overboard with this make up, Sakura." Dita said picking up the eyeshadow.

Sakura closed her eyes as Dita applied it for her. "There, it's perfect for bringing out those emerald orbs of yours. Now hand me that blush over there."

Sakura happily handed her the blush. Dita put a light dose of it onto Sakura's cheeks. She took a few steps back to get a full view of Sakura. "There's only one more thing." Dita picked up a few hair clips and put Sakura's hair in a bun that went well and she lets some strands of her pink hair hang loose.

"You look very pretty. Now he should coming soon-" Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura gasped. "That must be Sasuke-kun! Okay Dita-sensei...wish me luck! Bye!" Sakura went down the stairs and saw Sasuke wearing his usual outfit.

Sasuke looked up and was amazed at how pretty Sakura looked. "You look...um..pretty." He blushed at saying this but Sakura only smiled.

"You better bring her back by 10:01 or else I'm going to hunt you're ass down!" Mr. Haruno called as they left. Mrs. Haruno sniffled. "There she goes on her first date! Next thing you know she's going to get married and then we're going to become grandparents!"

Mr. Haruno feared the thought of becoming a grandfather. "Like hell she won't!" He marched upstairs with his arms crossed. "See you guys later!"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry but I don't feel like writing in Sasuke and Sakura's date. Sorry to those who wanted me to but laziness can you at a bad time. (**

_Next Day_

Itachi went over to Ryoko and Dita's house. He rang the doorbell and knocked but there was no answer. The door was unlocked and he decided to go inside. He heard a loud thud upstairs and went over. There was the sound of a shower then he heard a loud snore.

Naturally, it came from Ryoko's room. He entered her room to find her wrapped in her blanket on the floor with drool trickling down the corner of her mouth. Itachi couldn't help but smile slightly. Ryoko shifted and muttered, "Itachi...hot...dragon country...Hinata...needs training."

Itachi shook her awake. Ryoko cracked her eyes open and when she saw Itachi's face looking at her she jumped and struggled to her feet. "Who the hell are you?!" Itachi looked at her weirdly. "Oh Itachi..I'm sorry." She took out her ponytail and let her waist long hair flow as she dug through her drawer for another outfit for the day.

"So what are you here for?" She asked not looking at him. "My parents want to meet you." Ryoko stopped rummaging through her drawers and turned to face him. "Say what?"

"My parents want to meet you." He repeated. Ryoko took out her outfit and changed in the bathroom. "Okay let's go. I think it'll be fun meeting them. I hear your mom is a bit silly."

"Yeah, but you learn to get used to her anyways." Itachi said. Ryoko smiled and left with Itachi.

_At Uchiha Compound_

Mikoto and Fugaku were waiting at the front gate. "Oh look! She's here!" Mikoto ran over to Itachi and Ryoko. She scrutinized Ryoko. "Is this the girl, Itachi?" She asked still examining her. Itachi lightly nodded. "Yes mom."

A large satisfactory smile hovered over Mikoto's face. "Wow! I have to take picture of Itachi's first girlfriend." She pulled out a camera and a blue flash haunted both Itachi and Ryoko's eyes for a few moments. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry honey but a mom can't help it." Fugaku came over. "Is this it?" He said coldly. "Yes, father." Itachi said formally.

"Not bad..." He crossed his arms and walked away. "Oh don't mind him. He's just grumpy because he's always overworking himself.

"It's okay. Itachi's like that most of the time as well." Ryoko and Mikoto laughed as Itachi stood there embarassed. "C'mon let's go inside. I'll show you some of Itachi's baby pictures."

"Mom!" Itachi was red from embarassment. Ryoko just smiled and held his hand. "So what's your name?" Mikoto asked leading them into the living room. "Ryoko."

"Last name?"

"...Aizawa."

Mikoto's eyebrows rose as Ryoko metioned her last name. "Aizawa as in from..." Mikoto asked not finishing. Ryoko nodded. "What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked confused. Mikoto shook her head. "Nothing dear."

They entered the living room and Mikoto pulled out a large photoalbum. She sat down and both Ryoko and Itachi sat down as well. "This was when he first started walking. How fast they grow..." Laughter was clearly visible in her eyes when she turned the page. Mikoto held the album to her chest and had a huge smile.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked trying to get a look at it. "I know Itachi will hate me for this but I can't help it. She showed Ryoko the picture and Ryoko burst out laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. Itachi stood up.

"Mom...you didn't show her _that _picture did you?" Mikoto's eyes grew shifty. "Uh...maybe." Ryoko got up off the floor. "That was a picture of your first-" Mikoto covered Ryoko's mouth before she could finish. Itachi took the album from Mikoto's hands. His eyes widened when he saw the picture. "MOM! You promised to never show anyone when you took the picture!"

"Promises are meant to be broken...well this one was due to be broken soon anyways."

**A/N: The picture is when a 12 year old Itachi just got out of bed and he's rubbing his head from drowsiness. If you down at the picture, you can see a bulge and a wet spot there...the pic was of his first boner! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...hilarious isn't it?**

"Don't worry Itachi...I won't go around telling people. I _promise_" Ryoko giggled to herself. "Please don't tell anyone, Ryoko." Itachi pleaded. Ryoko stopped giggling and saw his eyes which practically read "Please don't tell anyone. Please,please...I'll take you to a buffet if you don't."

Ryoko went over to him and took the photoalbum. She looked down at it's cover. "Fine."

_At Dinner_

Mikoto was staring at Ryoko and Itachi when she finished her food. "Soo...have you two lovebirds been intimate yet?"

The kitchen fell dead silent. Fugaku looked at Itachi with the "We need to talk look." then he glared at Ryoko. "What does that mean?" Ryoko asked breaking the silence.

Mikoto just had her hands on her chin and her elbows on the table as she leaned in. "Well..."

"What does intimate mean?" Ryoko asked again impatiently. "Did you have sex yet?" Sasuke clarified form out of the blue. Fugaku's stare at Ryoko grew icier before Ryoko spat her food out and it landed in Fugaku's face.

Everyone's eyes widened as he wiped the food off. "Oh my god. Mr. Uchiha,sir...I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Ryoko...run...now." Mikoto said. Ryoko got up and ran. Fugaku bolted after her. "You can run but you can't hide!"

"I said I was sorry! What else do you want me to do?" Ryoko ran into Itachi's bedroom without noticing it was his room. She hastily locked the door. "Open the damn door!" He banged against the door.

Mikoto came over and clamed him down. There was knocking at the door. "Ryoko?" She recognized Itachi's voice and opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay! You're dad chased me around the house!...but you're here so I feel better. Itachi the closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw Ryoko digging through his drawers. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Ryoko held up a pair of his boxers. "These look like they could be Sasuke's." Itachi snatched it from her hands. "That was my first pair that's why it looks small."

"Or..could it be that you are small..if you know what I mean.." She had a playful smile. "It's okay though...I don't mind but if it's too small then we have a major problem."

"I am not small...I'm..." Itachi wasn't going to tell her his size yet. "Okay then let me see if you say you're not small." Ryoko reached for his pants but Itachi stepped back. "I don't feel comfortable with you just looking in there." He said blushing.

"Oh c'mon just a little peek won't hurt." She giggled at the thought that he might be small. "No." Itachi said turning around. Ryoko puted until he turned around, when he did she started chasing him around the room. "You're such a wuss!" Ryoko said while chasing after him.

Eventually, Itachi ended up pinning Ryoko down to the floor. "For the millionth time, you're not looking down there." Ryoko merely smirked as she got out of his grip. "You could at least tell me how long it is." Ryoko insisted.

During all the struggling with trying to keep Ryoko pinned, down Itachi got a..uh..let's just say "pinnochio". Ryoko felt something against her leg and looked down. "Oh my god! Does that mean I get to have a peek?"

Itachi knew he couldn't avoid it now and gave into Ryoko's puppy eyes. "Fine." He reluctantly took down his pants and under garnments. Ryoko's eyes widended. "See you shouldn't be complaing since you're not small. You're actually about...a seven or eight...seven and a half!" Ryoko was easily turned on and yeah...

**Author's Note: I won't be describing those nasty sex scenes like some authors do okay! Anyways Itachi and Ryoko lost it to eachother and yeah...you get the point.**

_Next Day_

Mikoto knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer so she came inside Itachi's room. There she a trail of clothes leading to the bed. Ryoko's arm was slinged across Itachi's bare chest.

"_Hm..let's see. She's not wearing a bra, they're in the same bed...Oh my god!"_ It took Mikoto a while to process the information through her brain before shouting out, "You two had sex!" She took out her videocamera and started taping them. Itachi sprang out of bed when Mikoto shouted out.

He saw the videocamera and started panicking. "Mom give me the camera!" He manuvered around Ryoko and went after the camera held in Mikoto's hands. Mikoto ran into the kitchen, slipped, and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

Fugaku took the camera from Mikoto and saw what was recorded. "Nice, Itachi...very nice." Ryoko came into the kitchen rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. "What's going on?"

Fugaku looked up at her and smirked that infamous Uchiha smirk. "Fuck.." Itachi said under his breath. "Yes, that's what you did to her." Sasuke said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on!" Ryoko demanded in frustration. Fugaku held the camera where Ryoko could see what was recorded. "I don't get it..." Itachi went over and explained to her in a whisper. Ryoko's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

Sasuke sat at the table enjoying the commotion that was being caused until everything was interuppted when three Uchihas from the police arrived. "Itachi!"

Itachi went over to face them. "What is it?" One of the Uchihas looked at him with disgust. "There were two people who didn't attend yesterday's meeting...Shisui and you. When we found Shisui, he was dead and we found this suicide note." He handed it to Itachi.

"His body was drowned and was apparently a suicide" He eyed Itachi more suspiciously. "I hear that you and Shisui were close."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Yes, he was like an older brother to me. It is unfortunate that he died."

"You know, those with the sharingan can copy his handwriting. It seems out of the blue that he would commit suicide."

Itachi crumpled the suicide note a little and activated his sharingan. "Why won't you be more direct?! Are you trying to say that I killed him?"

"That's right you little brat! If you betray this clan, you won't get away with it so easily." Itachi was about to attack the three Uchiha policemen when Ryoko stopped him. "No, if you attack them then you'll be even more of a suspect."

One of the Uchihas smirked. "When we find out that you really are Shisui's killer, don't be surprised if something unfortunate happens to your little girlfriend." He eyed Ryoko.

Itachi got out of Ryoko's grip and attcked the Uchiha policemen. "Don't you _ever_ threaten her. If you do-"

"Itachi! Enough!" Fugaku shouted. He came into the yard. "What is going on?" He demanded. "This clan...this clan is afraid of change and power. They limit themselves to reaching their full extent. and they threatened Ryoko." His sharingan seemed to turn redder.

"Itachi, please stop." Ryoko pleaded. Itachi calmed down and fell to his knees and bowed. "I'm sorry...please forgive me for it will never happen again."

Fugaku sighed and signaled the other Uchihas to leave. "Just remember we'll be keeping a close eye on you." they looked over at Ryoko, "You should keep a close eye on him as well...he might kill you." With that they left and everybody, except Ryoko and Itachi, went inside.

"What happened exactly?" Ryoko asked as Itachi got up. "Nothing." He replied coldly with his sharingan still activated. "Did you really kill Shisui?" She lowered her voice as she asked this question.

"Just drop it." He went inside the house aggrevated at what had just taken place. Ryoko began to worry about Itachi and followed him inside.

_Not Long After_

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Ryoko said giving Itachi a worried glance. Mikoto smiled. "And it was very nice to meet you too, Ryoko." she elbowed Fugaku. "Oh-uh..likewise." Is all he said.

"Can we have a minute?" Ryoko requested. Mikoto nodded and went inside the house with Fugaku. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Itachi didn't answer which irritated Ryoko but she chose not to show it. She approached Itachi, who was trying to avoid her eyes. "Will you at least look at me?" Ryoko said with irritation.

Itachi looked up at her and met with her eyes. "What happened earlier..." Ryoko began, "Even _if_ it is true, I just want you to know that it doesn't make me love you any less than I do right now. Just tell me the truth right now, did Shisui really commit suicide or are your relatives' theory correct?"

Itachi paused for a long while before answering, "I had something to do with his death." He wanted to make it sound like he didn't kill him so he wasn't really lying to Ryoko, though she kinda knew that his answer meant "yes".

"Okay...good enough. Well, I'll see you later...oh and tell your father that I'm really sorry about the whole spitting the food in his face accident." Itachi couldn't help but show small smile. "Sure."

**The whole chapter was about Ryoko I know, but Dita will soon have a chapter to herself. Anyways thanks for reading! Oh yeah..in the next chapter Ryoko makes a bet with Dita and the chuunin exams start. REVIEW please! **


	11. Chapter 11

_That Evening_

"About time you got home! I have been worried sick about you young lady!" Dita said in a motherly tone. Ryoko set down her keys. "Okay first off, you're only a month older than me. Second, I'm old enough to be over at Itachi's house for a day."

Dita gasped. "Let me guess...you and Itachi did it huh?" She asked with a smug smile. Ryoko nervously cleared her throat. "Uh-of course not...why would you think that?"

"Oh c'mon Ryoko it's so obvious. Next thing you know Konoha shinobi will be talking all about it."

"Why?" Ryoko asked trying to avoid further questioning. "Its Konoha...that's why."

"Whatever, it's only a matter of time when you and Kakashi have sexual relations." Ryoko sniggered. Dita pouted, "Okay fine! I bet you $50 that me and Kakashi won't do it for another month or two."

"Okay fine, you're on."

_Next Day_

"I want you to deliver this message to Genma Shiranui." Yondaime handed Ryoko an envelope.

"What I don't understand is why _I _have to deliver the messge to him." Ryoko snatched it from Yondaime's hands. She left the Hokage's office without rebelling any further.

"Itachi seems to like the feisty ones." Yondaime said with a little laugh after Ryoko was gone. "Yeah...funny how opposites attract isn't it?" Sarutobi said looking out of the window. He saw Ryoko trying to take a peek at the envelope but she had little success.

_"Predictable Ryoko..." _Sarutobi thought to himself.

_At Genma's Apartment_

Ryoko rang the doorbell and waited impatiently.

Genma just got out the shower and threw on a towel when he heard the doorbell chime. "Who could that be?" He went over to the door and opened it.

Ryoko was a bit shocked to see Genma half-naked and Genma felt a little awkward. They were both quiet for a whole minute until Ryoko held out the envelope.

"This is from the Fourth. Don't worry, I didn't look at it." She insisted. Genma took it. "Thanks...Ryoko." It took him a bit of time before he remembered her name. He saw in her facial expression that she was happy and shocked that he remembered her name.

"Don't mention it..." With that, she left. _"Nice six-pack."_ She thought happily. Ryoko was too busy thinking over his hot-bod that she didn't notice she was heading straight towards Itachi.

"Ow! Watch where you're going asshole!" Ryoko started to walk off then turned around again. "Oops...were you the asshole that bumped into me?"

Itachi nodded hesitantly. "Oh...had I known that you were you then I never would've called you an asshole. Sorry about that..."

"You were coming from Genma's house right?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...so what?"

"So what were you doing over there?"

"I was just delivering a stinkin' message in an envelope. You know, you make it like you suspect me of cheating on you." Ryoko said defensively.

Itachi was silent and Ryoko knew what that meant. "So you do. Well you must not trust me enough to personally deliver a message to another guy or even be around another guy."

"I never said I thought you were cheating." Itachi replied calmly.

"The thing is, Itachi, you don't have to say it. You can imply it or think it, which you did earlier." Ryoko got another silent answer from Itachi. "That's is exactly what I am talking about. You didn't say it but you implied it and thought it."

Once again, Itachi was silent.

"Why are you so damn possesive? If you and me are in a relationship why would I go around cheating on you?! If I liked another dude more than I liked you, then I would just break-up with you, okay. You have no reason to suspect me of cheating. So if you don't trust me then fine! Maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship because a relationship requires trust and obviously you don't trust me..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Itachi asked worried.

"No! I just want you to trust me to be around another guy. I trust you to be around other girls so why can't you return that trust that I give you?" Ryoko had the perfect arguement now.

"I trust you enough to be around other guys, just not Genma." Itachi admitted. "Why not?"

"Dita told me about the chuunin exam senital meeting. She told me that Genma was checking on you." The disdain on Itachi's face was easily detectable when he said Genma's name.

"Is that all she told you?" Ryoko had hoped that Dita would keep her mouth shut about her checking on Genma as well.

"That was all she told me. Since then I've been keeping a close eye on him and an even closer one on you. Not that I don't trust you, it's mainly because my family threatened you and I don't want Genma to be near you." Itachi walked over Ryoko.

"Fine. Now that we've established that we have _enough_ trust for one another at the moment, I got to get going. Oh and you don't have to worry about your relatives. I can handle myself."

"Even if they are of the Uchiha clan?" Itachi asked. Ryoko nodded. "Uchiha my ass! No offense. I came from the Aizawa family. One of the most powerful clans to have ever come out of Dragon Country!" Ryoko was being ver bragadocious right now. **(yes I know, bragadocious isn't a real word. But it is if I say that it is okay!)**

Itachi raised a brow in interest. "Really? That's why my mom was surprised when you told her your last name."

Ryoko's eyes grew shifty. "Did I say why the Aizawa name important?"

"Yes."

"Oops...that slipped out. You of all people were never supposed to find out."

"Why not?" Itachi asked. Ryoko nervously cleared her throat. "I cna't tell you that either. Look, I really have to go now. Bye!" Ryoko left as quickly as she could to try and avoid any questions Itachi might have.

_"Maybe I can get something out of mom and dad about the Aizawa clan...maybe Dita comes from a powerful clan as well."_

Itachi, eager to find out more, headed home.

_At Dita_

_"_Soo...how did your first date with Sasuke go?" Dita asked eagerly. Sakura blushed a little. "It was nice..."

"Come on, Sakura! I'm pretty sure it was more than nice. Just think of me as your older sister, because you can tell me anything."

Sakura started twiddling her thumbs. "Well, we went to watch a movie and-"

"Wait! Let me guess, he put his arm around you didn't he?"

"Um...no." Sakura replied. "So all you did was watch a movie and that's it?" Dita had expected more for Sakura's first date. Sakura nodded her head. "That's all."

"Did he at least walk you home?" Dita asked. Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, he did."

"Well, let's start with your training now. This time I will teach you how to release a genjutsu. First put you hand like this...the hand that you write with, preferably."

Sakura did so. "Then what?"

"Then, you concentrate a small amount of chakra into your hand and then you focus on releasing the genjutsu and release your chakra. Like so." Dita performed an example so Sakura would get a better understanding of how it was supposed to go. "Now, I'll put you under a small genjutsu then I want you to practice it okay. Afterwards, we'll work your way up to release even stronger genjutsus."

Dita performed her handseal and placed Sakura under the genjutsu.

_At Hinata_

"I haven't trained with Ryoko-sensei in a while." Hinata said as she sat in the swing out back in the Hyuuga estate. She heard footsteps and a yawn. Hinata got up to see where the yawning was coming from when she spotted Ryoko walking by. "Ryoko-sensei!" Hinata called out.

Ryoko turned around and saw Hinata's pale face peering over her backyard door. "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata came out of her yard. "It's been a while since you trained me, Ryoko-sensei." Ryoko sighed. "So you want me to train you, is that it?" Hinata hodded.

"Okay then." _"Damn, I'm not in the mood for traing her but oh well."_

_Later on That Day_

Dita and Ryoko had already arrived home. "Soo...how are you and Itachi doing?" Dita asked as nosy as possible. Ryoko didn't even look at her. "Doesn't matter. How are you and Kakashi doing? Any intimacy yet?" Ryoko laughed a little at her last remark.

"Fine, and no intimacy yet."

"Yet." Ryoko emphasized.

"Like I asked earlier, how are you and Itachi doing so far."

Ryoko didn't want to answer Dita's question. "Why do want to know like every aspect of my life. As if you don't know enough already."

"I'll take that as a not-so-well. In that case, why won't you just get rid of him like I had suggested earlier? If you don't think that it'll work out between the two of you just end it before further harm can be done."

"No harm hasn't even happened. Look, do me a favor and quit suggesting things for me and Itachi. You have your relationships and I've got mine, okay." Ryoko went upstairs while angrily stomping her feet to each stair.

"Well if she won't dump him, then I'll dump him for her. She gave him so many chances already." Dita left the house making sure that Ryoko couldn't hear the closing of the door.

-----

It wasn't long before Dita was able to spot Itachi. "Hey, Itachi!" She walked over to him. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Dita scrunched up her face to signal that she didn't appreciate being greeted in that manner. "Well, Ryoko wanted me to tell you something. She couldn't do it herself because she just can't bring herself to do so."

"What did she want to tell me?" Itachi asked impatiently. Dita sighed. She didn't want to do this but at the same time, she did." _It's what's best for Ryoko anyways. Eh, she'll get a better dude sooner or later."_

"Ryoko doesn't think that it'll work out between the two of you and that you two should just break up." Dita could see the anger, sadness, rage, relief, sorrow, and every emotion in his eyes when she had finished. Happy and relief because he would no longer have to deal with her temper much and anger, rage, and sorrow because he actually loved her and thought that Ryoko wanted to break up with him.

In truth, Ryoko had no intention what so ever to seperate from Itachi. After a bit of silence, Itachi finally spoke. "I guess I should've saw it coming...tell her I said to be cautious because the Uchiha policemen have found out something that'll send them after her. She would know what I mean." Itachi left and Dita could sense that he was sulking a little because of his walking pattern.

"My job here is done." Dita headed back home without mentioning a word to Ryoko.

_The Next Day_

Ryoko and Hinata met to conitue traing but Itachi wasn't present. "Hmm...where is he?"

_Later That Day_

Ryoko went looking for Itachi to ask him where he was while training Hinata. She finally saw him and angrily approached him. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

Itachi's expression remained impassive as his onyx eyes met her hazel eyes. "I just thought it was best that we stayed out of eachother's way for a while, being that we're no longer together." Itachi left directly after saying this. Ryoko watched him walk away with a confused expression.

"No longer together?" Ryoko quickly replayed everything he just said in her head and in the end, one name popped up in her mind. "Why how dare that little-" Ryoko didn't finish her sentence because she was already in search of looking for the only suspect of what could've caused the event that took place.

Dita was standing outside by the time Ryoko had arrived home. She marched angrily towards Dita. "Are you okay?"

Ryoko continued to glare at Dit. "No!"

"Why, what happened?" Dita asked as if she didn't do anything bad.

"You! You dumoed Itachi for me didn't you?"

Dita was caught. She swallowed hard. "Well, it's what was best for you." It took all Ryoko had to resist slitting Dita's throat at that moment.

"What's best for me?! You're not my damn mom! Who are you think that it's your place and duty to do what you think is best for me?!!! I'm old enough to know what's best for me okay!"

"Ryoko-" Dita didn't get to finish her sentence because Ryoko had interuppted her.

"Shut the hell up, Dita! You have no fucking right to butting your nosey as self into my personal affairs. If you ever do that again, I swear upon my mother's grave that I will kill you! No, I'm not sad or upset at what you did."

Dita's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're not?"

"No I'm not...I'm enraged, furious, infuriated, and all the other words that can describe my emotional stae at this very moment! I can't believe that you would go around telling Itachi that I want to break up. What the hell is your fucking problem huh?"

"Will you calm down, Ryoko?" Dita thought that she was going def from all the shouting Ryoko has been doing.

"The hell I won't! When will you learn to stay out of my personal life? You don't see me going around telling Kakashi that you want to break-up! The first time I actually liked a guy this much you come in and mess it all up! I'm tired of you, Dita."

Ryoko reached into her weapon pack and pulled out her sharpest kunai. "I will really enjoy killing you." Ryoko gave out a menacing laugh that Dita thought was familiar to her.

_"That's exactly how she laughed before killing off the the whole Dragon country."_

Ryoko lunged forward with the intent to actually kill Dita gleaming in her eyes. Dita was going to dodge Ryoko but she was too late. Ryoko had appeared behind Dita with the tip of the kunai digging into Dita's flesh on her back.

"This is your last and final warning. Stay out of my personal life or I will not hesitate next time in killing you." Ryoko said coldly. Dita didn't say anything. Ryoko disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Dita was left shocked.

_"Same tone from 10 years ago...I wonder if she really is coming back." _Dita thought to herself as she entered the house.

**Sorry for taking so long in updating. I know I made Dita a little mean this chapter but in order for future events to happen this had to take place. Preview of next chapter: Dita has another uncomfortable encounter with Yondaime and she gets sent on a mission. Basically Dita will have a chapter to herself just as Ryoko did.**

**Thanks a lot and REVIEW plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ryoko traveled all the way to the ruins of Dragon Country trying to take her mind off of Itachi and wanting to kill Dita so badly for what she has done. She gave no notice to anyone at all...just left after threatning Dita. Dragon country would take her a week to reach at her current pace but she sped up every couple hours.

_At Dita _

Dita was called in by the Hokage. She went to the office and only Yondaime was in the office, she was hoping that Sarutobi would be there to make her feel more comfortable. "Um...you called for me, sir."

Yondaime nodded. "Yes."

Dita could actually see the lust in his blue eyes. She nervously cleared her throat, "Sir?" At this, Yondaime snapped out of staring at her with lustfull eyes.

"Right...I hear that you and Kakashi are getting pretty serious with this relationship of yours."

"Yeah...um-" Luckily, Sarutobi walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Konohamaru was causing some more trouble. Dita...you have been selected to go on a very important mission."

Dita's face got serious and she nodded slightly. "What is the mission, sir?"

Sarutobi waved his hand to tell Yondaime to scoot his chair over a bit so that Sarutobi would have room to sit in his own chair. "You are to safely escort our feudal lord to the Village Hidden in the Mist. The reason why you are to accompany Lord Shinichi is because, you have to cross through a forest where there a lot of rogue ninjas."

Dita crossed her arms. "Are the rogue ninjas close or mid-range fighters?"

Sarutobi cleared his throat and elbowed Yondaime. "You should tell, rather than me." Sarutobi whispered to the blue-eyed Hokage.

"Well, half of the ninjas there fight from a far away range..."

"And what about the other half?" Dita asked getting suspicious.

"Another thirty-four percent of them are taijustu users and close-range fighters...the other sixteen percent are mid-range fighters." Yondaime said hesitantly.

Dita sighed deeply and nodded her head slowly. "This isn't good...I'm not good with close-range attacks, and I'm not exactly horrible but great at mid-range attacks. Maybe you should pick some other people to go on this mission. How about..."

Dita searched her brain for some other candidates. "How about Ryoko or Anko, eh?"

"No, no. First, Anko has to be here for the chuunin exams and secondly..." Sarutobi had a look of worry on his face, "Ryoko cannot be found _anywhere _around the village. Therefore, we are left with you...and other jounin but they have other things to take care of at the moment."

"Damn.." Dita cursed under her breath. Sarutobi chuckled a little to himself. "Don't worry...the ninja that dwell in the forest rarely have any jounin ranks lurking about, so you should be fine."

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" Yondaime accidently blurted out. All eyes fell upon him. "What I meant t-to say w-was...yeah, she _will_ be fine..on this mission o-of course." As he stuttered, his face went a carnation pink.

"Moving on..." Sarutobi gave Yondaime a strange look, " you are to leave for this mission as soon as possible. Lord Shinichi must be at the village in three days tops, so you have no time to lose, Dita."

"Yes, sir..." she gave a nervous glance over at the fourth and left the Hokage office.

_Not Long After_

Dita met up with Lord Shinichi who was accompanied by many of his own men. Dita counted a total of seven men, two of which she found sort of cute.

Dita bowed slightly. "Hello, sir. I am Dita, your personal escort to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Excellent...shall we be going now, Dita."

Dita nodded. Lord Shinichi got into his carriage and with that, they were on their way.

_In the Forest With Rogue Ninjas a Few Hours Later_

Dita was constantly looking around to see if there were any ninjas going to attack at any given time. One of the Lord's men noticed this, "Are you okay, Dita-san. You seem a bit tense."

"Oh no...I'm perfectly fine. Just keep your guard up. Rogue ninjas may pop out without warning." She looked behind her.

The man nodded and got his gaurd up as well. "How are you fellows doing out there?" Lord Shinichi called out from his little retreat that his men were carrying.

"We're okay, sir. Just relax and we'll be at the village before you know it." Dita called. She heard a rustle in a nearby bush and sensed an unfamilar chakra. _"Already? Aw man!"_ She performed some hand seals for a genjutsu and cast it upon the unknown ninja. _"Gotcha before-"_

Her thoughts were interuppted when a ninja dressed in a black cloak and a hat that an old Chinese man would wear, came out and attacked her with a pair of butterfly swords, which Dita didn't dodge and left her with a gash on her right shoulder.

"Dita-san!" One of the feudal lord's men came in to help her but she held her hand to them to signify them to stay away. _"Crap, he's a close-range fighter."_

The ninja laughed a little to himself as he lowered his weapons. "I see your not so good at close-range...hm..you must be a genjtsu user. Ah yes I know who you are...Dita Eniwa, who's a great genjutsu user like Kurenai."

Dita growled to herself. "Who's there?" Lord Shinchi's head popped out of his carriage. "Oh dear..." He pulled back into his carriage and pulled the curtains closer together.

"Cut the crap already!" the rogue ninja got into his stance and started attcking Dita again. She kept dodging and evading all of his attacks but she got tired pretty soon.

"You can't dodge me forever!" he called as he charged after her. _"He's right, I have to think of something fast or else...that's it!"_

Dita hid behind a boulder and created a shadow clone. The shadow clone came out and continued dodging the ninja. While that was happening, Dita cast a genjutsu on the rogue ninja and left with the others. They couldn't help but stare at the ninja as he was rampaging all over the place when no one was there to fight him.

Dita smiled to herself. _"Ha! I got him, I got him."_ Dita chanted to herself. "Excellent work, Dita!" The feudal lord clapped as he signaled his men to stop walking. He jumped out of his carriage only to reveal himself as a five foot tall man and Dita, being 5'4", felt as if she practically towered over him.

"Thank you, sir." she bowed her head. "Now, we shall stop and make camp." He clapped his hands twice and his men started making camp.

"I wish I had that kind of power." Dita said.

"Well, you can command them to do as you wish. I told them to listen to you and your every command."

Dita raised her eyebrows. "Really? Cool..."

"Yes..." Being a rich old man, Lord Shinichi didn't know what "cool" meant.

One of the guards approached Dita. " Dita-san, your tent is ready"

"You guys put up my tent?" Dita asked. The gaurd nodded. "Cool." Dita entered her tent. It was complete with a perfectly fluffed pillow with the most rich-people looking sheets. "Wow...I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

She turned to face the guard. "Thank you." With that she entered her tent and was soon sound asleep.

_Next Day_

Dita woke up before anybody did and got ready so she can wake up everybody else. She went to the guard's tents first. They got up immediately and she had one of them wake the feudal lord instead because she didn't want the feudal to get cranky at her.

"Good morning, sir. Did you get a good nights sleep?" Dita asked as she saw the noble step out of his tent. Shinichi nodded. "Excellent, we should be going soon. We don't want to waste any time."

_Not Long After_

Dita and others started headed out.

After a long while of no rogue ninjas coming out to attack and dead silence among everybody, Dita decided to end the silence by trying to start a conversation with the others.

She cleared her throat, and those who knew Dita well enough knew that whenver she would clear her throat it meant that was going to start asking a lot of annoying questions.

"So...the weather around these parts is nice huh?"

The feudal lord's men nodded in agreement with no reply. Dita, however, was determined to get a good conversation going. "Do any of you have a special one in your lives?"

It was while before any of them answered her question. "W-well..I do have a family back at home."

"I have a wife...and she's due in a few months."

Dita eyes widened. "Awww...do you know it's gender yet?"

"We want it to be a surprise so we'll know when it comes." The gaurd replied with a smile on his face.

Without warning, a trio of ninjas with what looked like gas masks on their faces attacked. One of them went straight for Dita and the others went for the guards and the feudal lord.

Dita dodged her way to Lord Shinichi in time to rescue him from being stabbed by one of the masked ninjas. "Thank heavens for you, Dita!" Lord Shinichi said as he put his hand to his chest as a sign of relief.

"It's my mission to make sure you get to that meeting safely." Dita replied.

The gaurds were busy fending off the ninjas when one of them pulled up and started doing hand signs. Dita recognized them almost immediately. "Genjutsu...no wonder they were so easy at close combat."

Dita looked around her to see if the genjutsu has already been cast upon her and the others. She saw the guards sink into the ground and could hear their cries of panic.

"Everyone relax! This is only genjutsu." She prepared the necessary handsigns to release the genjutsu and cast it. "Kai!"

She dispelled the genjutsu from herself but saw the others, includung the feudal lord, lying on the ground and shouting out. Dita went over to all of them a released them from the genjutsu they were trapped in. They looked around and saw that the rogue ninjas were gone.

"Don't worry...all that you saw was just an illusion. None of that really happened." Dita reassured them. "Come on. We are close to the village. Just one more day and my mission is complete."

She started walking and the others hurriedly followed suit.

_Next Day_

"Well, good luck with the meeting, sir." Dita bowed her head.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dita. Have a safe journey home." Lord Shinichi waved goodbye along with his guards.

Dita headed back to Konoha and this time made it there in two days time instead of three now that she didn't have to fight off any psychotic ninjas or have a band of people slowing her down due to their slowed pace.

"Finally! Home sweet beautiful home!" Dita plopped herself on the couch. Just then, she remembered that she had to report to the Hokage's office. "Dang it!"

She got up and went over to get the report over with.

_At Hokage's Office_

"The mission was a success." Dita said.

"Not much trouble with any attackers?..." Yondaime calmly said.

"No...not much."

"Good." Sarutobi put a stack of papers in front of the fourth Hokage. Yondaime grumbled to himself before he took out a pen and started signing the papers.

Dita couldn't help but smile slightly to this. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw the look on Sarutobi's face. "Is there anything wrong, sir?"

Yondaime stopped signing and set down the pen. "Well...there has been a slight problem..."

There was a long silence before Dita said something. "And..."

"Ryoko is missing. She's been gone for nearly a week now." Yondaime looked up at Sarutobi.

**Author's Note: In case you're wondering why Sarutobi is so worried about Ryoko is because...this may come as a shocker to you, but...Ryoko and the third Hokage are related. Normally she would call him "Uncle" but since he's the Hokage she doesn't anymore. Their relation to eachother is that Sarutobi is Ryoko's dad's uncle. If you don't get it then just let me know and I will be more than happy to elaborate for you. Good bye, thank you and bye-bye.**

"I've had our top trackers look for her and there's no trace of her. They got as far as two kilometers out of Konoha and her trail just...goes cold. Do you have any idea why she would disappear?"

"You make the question seem as if she disappeared in her own free will." Dita said.

"Knowing her...she did go on her free will. If she was taken I'm pretty sure there would've been a note or some obvious trace as to where she was taken." Sarutobi said with more worry in his voice.

Yondaime spoke up after observing the two for a bit. "So do you know where she may have gone to?"

"No.." Dita's eyes grew shifty as she replied to his question.

"Dita...I know you know where she is." Sarutobi said narrowing his old grey eyes at her. "Maybe.." She said quietly.

"Tell me where she is, Dita."

"Well...there is a strong possibility that she's over at the ruins of Dragon country."

Everyone was silent for a few moments. "Why would be over there?" Yondaime asked in confusion.

"Dita? What did you do this time?" Sarutobi asked as if he read her mind.

"Um...we sort of got in a small fight."

The two Hokages looked at Dita in disbelief. "Small?"

"Okay it was big. Afterwards...she just disappeared in a puff of smoke like the way a ninja would as if to transport to another place." Dita confessed.

"It must've been something big for her to go all the way to Dragon country." Sarutobi looked back at Dita. "Care to explain?"

Dita nervously cleared her throat. "You know how she was involved with Itachi?"

"Was?" Yondaime repeated.

"Anyways...I didn't think that Itachi was right for her and I told to dump him but she wouldn't do it and-"

"You did it for her when she didn't want seperate from Itachi." Sarutobi finished for her. Dita nodded in cimfirmation. "She threatened to kill you didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like her. Do you know how long she'll be over there?" Yondaime asked.

"I'd say about a month."

"A MONTH!" Sarutobi shouted.

"She is the same sensitive Ryoko even with the curse." Dita reminded him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but...she's only twenty years old and there are sick men in Dragon's neighboring country and they might come over and...a-a-a-a-and there are other ninjas and-"

"And she's an Aizawa. You remember they were reputed to be one of the strongest clans from Dragon...including the Eniwa clan. We all know that Ryoko is stronger than she may seem and she should be-"

"In DANGER!!!" Sarutobi interrupted Yondaime. "We should send a rescue team out there to get her!"

"Relax, Sarutobi." Yondaime said.

"I can't relax! My neice could be dead and her body is...oh my...I don't even want to finish that thought!"

Sarutobi snapped out of his fit when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and three guesses who it was.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick with anemia (which is when you don't have enough blood in your system so you puke and you can't stand up without feeling fatigued among other unpleasant stuff.) Anyways thanks for reading and an extra thanks if you review. Good bye, thank you, and bye-bye.**

**Preview of next chapter: Ryoko returns and Sarutobi gives a three hour lecture on how it's bad to disappear and crap. Also, Yondaime and Dita do something...naughty cough cough Itachi's mom invited Ryoko over to dinner thinking that she and Itachi are still together you can only imagine how that will turn out! I told you too much already dammit! Tune in next chapter to get all the juicy details.**


	13. Chapter 13

"RYOKO!!!" Sarutobi shouted. Ryoko covered her ears when he shouted out so loudly.

"Damn...for an old man you sure can yell."

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Sarutobi stated as if to be her dad. Ryoko looked over at Dita. "Well...I sort of told him where you might have been and he went crazy..."

"Okay...yeah...I'm leaving before you get all...fatherly on me." Ryoko turned and headed for the door but Sarutobi blocked it and started lecturing her on how worried he was and what could've happened if she had stayed away any longer.

_Two Hours Later.._

Ryoko was asleep on a chair when Sarutobi finished his boring lecture. Dita rubbed her eyes and Yondaime's head was flat on the desk, sleeping.

Sarutobi flicked Ryoko's nose. "Ow!" Sarutobi went over to Yondaime's desk and and slammed a large book on the desk. He shot up from his sleep.

"I'm on it!" He looked around and saw Sarutobi looking at him. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." Sarutobi answered. He went back over to where Ryoko was sitting and rubbing her nose when he flicked it earlier.

"Next time if you're going to leave, you should at least tell someone." Sarutobi paused for a minute. "Why did you go all the way to the ruins of Dragon country anyways?"

Dita nervously coughed and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko sneezed twice before answering. "You mean you don't remember what day it was two days ago?"

Everyone was silent waiting for an answer.

"Two days ago was...it was the day that the country was wiped out."

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Dita put her finger to her chin.

"Honestly now, how could you forget that day?" Ryoko got up and stretched her arms. "Well...I'm off. Thanks for the boring two hour lecture." With that she left.

"I'll go too." Dita said and followed Ryoko.

Sarutobi looked at Yondaime and let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" The blonde hokage asked in confusion.

"You like Dita don't you?" Sarutobi now wore a smug expression.

"O-of course not! Not in that way...we must keep our relationship...not like that.." Yondaime played with his pencil trying to avoid eye contact with the Third.

"Hm...let's see. You stutter whenever you talk about her. You look at her all the time. And, not to mention how you turn a little red whenever she's around." Sarutobi started laughing to himself.

Yondaime kept playing with his pencil. "I might like her a little..." He admitted shyly.

"A little..." Sarutobi laughed and cleared to throat to get serious and Yondaime continued signing papers.

_Later On That Day_

Dita picked up the phone when it rang. Hello?...Hi Kakashi...no I'm not doing anything...the park?...sure, I'll be there in a few...and don't keep me waiting for hours this time...bye."

Dita hung up the phone and literally two seconds later it rang again. "Hello?...yeah she's here...okay I'll get her..." Dita set down the phone and called Ryoko.

She came down the stairs shortly after. "What the hell do you want?"

"Telephone." Dita pointed to the phone and left to meet Kakashi over at the park.

"Hello?...Mrs. Uchiha?...uh sure why not...at six...okay...bye." Ryoko hung up the phone. _"Why would she invite me to dinner?"_

_At Six_

Ryoko rang the doorbell to the Uchiha house. Mikoto answered it and smiled. "Hi Ryoko! Come on in."

Ryoko relunctantly entered the large home. "This way." Mikoto guided her to the kitchen and she was seated across from Itachi.

_"Dammit...well at least we're not sitting together."_

Itachi was sitting next to his mom while Sasuke and his dad were sitting at the opposite ends of the table.

"Well...what are you all waiting for! Dig in!" Mikoto was the first to take a bite out of her food. Fugaku silently ate his food while Sasuke and Itachi did the same.

Ryoko didn't really fel comfortable do she waited until eating.

"So, Ryoko...is everything all right with you and Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

Ryoko started tapping her fork on her plate. "Well..." She nervously cleared her throat. "Actually we-"

"We're not together anymore." Itachi said.

"Thank God." Sasuke said befor taking in another spoonfull of his food. Ryoko glared at him and wished that he would choke on his riceball.

"What happened? I'm dying to know the details." Mikoto put on a mischievious smile.

"Apparently Ryoko couldn't do it herself so she had her friend tell me that she thought it wouldn't work out and that we should no longer be together." Itachi said almost angrily.

Ryoko started tapping her plate louder. "Really...how come you thought it wouldn't work out." Mikoto asked still wearing the same smile.

Fugaku was very interested in this conversation but didn't show his interest.

"My theory is that she thought I didn't trust her enough-"

"Okay that's it!" Ryoko slammed her hands on the table so hard that everybody's plate bounced.

"First of all I never wanted to break up with you. That was all Dita's idea and I had no say in it so you just shut the hell up about that! Second of all, you did make it seem like you didn't trust me. All I did was deliver a damn messege to Genma and you think that I'm fooling around with him!"

Mikoto stared wide-eyed at the raging Ryoko and Fugaku was surprised himself but continued as if nothing were happening.

"If I wanted to dump you I would've done it myself, but no! Dita was all like 'he's not good enough for you' and she runs off and told you a dumbass lie! So there you have it! That's the truth okay!"

She abruptly turned around and went for the door. "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Uchiha." Ryoko said it with irritation still in her voice but left and headed for home.

"Wow. Who knew Itachi liked the fiesty ones." Mikoto said laughing and elbowing the stunned Itachi.

**Author's Note: There's going to be a lot of people who will say that Itachi likes the fiesty ones. So far Sarutobi and Mikoto have said it. Fiesty Count: 2**

_Later That Night_

"I wonder what Dita nd Kakashi are up to." Ryoko had a clear idea on what they migfht be up to and laughed at the thought. "I am definitely winning that bet."

She went over to the couch and turned on the t.v. "Let's see what's on."

An hour later the phone rang. Ryoko grumbled and picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

Dita: Hey, Ryoko, I'm going to be at Kakashi's for the night okay.

Ryoko: Ahh...okay. I see, I see. You two are going to have se-

Dita: SHUT UP! So what if we do...you and Itachi already-

Ryoko: Yeah whatever!

Dita: I have to-Kakashi stop...I have to go.

They both hung up the phone. "Yup..I am definitely gping to win that bet!"

**As Ryoko predicted, Kakashi and Dita...um...yeah .**

_3:21 a.m._

The doorbell rang and Ryoko fell out of bed and her head popped up."Ow..." She stumbled downstairs and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's..." She looked at the clock. "It's alomst three thirty."

"I couldn't sleep." Itachi said as he let out a yawn.

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Ryoko suggested drowsily.

"No..." Ryoko rolled her eyes at his answer. "So can I-"

"Yeah, whatever." Ryoko stepped aside so that Itachi could enter the house. They sat down on different couches and fell silent for a bit.

"Why didn't you just call first instead of coming over?" Ryoko asked befor yawning. Itachi didn't answer. Ryoko shook her head. "Forget it...soo...how has life been for you lately?"

"Horrible." Itachi answered as if he was the most miserable person on the planet. Ryoko was slowly drifting back to sleep. "And...why is that?"

"I don't know really...there's been a lot on my mind lately." Itachi looked up at the clock 3:32 it read.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Ryoko yawned again.

"I guess..."

Ryoko got up. "It's already 3:30, we should get some sleep...or at least I was until you interrupted it!"

"Sorry.."

"Whatever. Well, just make yourself at home but not too much at home. I'm off to bed...again." Ryoko slowly went up the stairs nearly falling on each step due to drowsiness.

Not long after Itachi couldn't help but to go up to Ryoko's room and see her. "It's not the same without you..."

Ryoko turned and mumbled in her sleep.

_Next Day_

Dita woke up and put on her clothes. "Last night was pretty nice.." She went into the kitchen. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw Dita.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I made breakfast" He set a plate in front of Dita. "Mmm, looks good." Dita began eating her food and soon finished.

"That was good...who knew you could cook so well." Dita set her dishes in the sink.

"It was a hobby of mine when I was little." Kakashi went over and put away his dishes.

"I see.."

_At Ryoko and Itachi_

Ryoko (as always) fell out of her bed. She rubbed her head with her eyes still closed. "Ow..." She sat up and yawned. When she opened her eyes she saw Itachi's figure in the doorway.

"Aaahhh!" She fell back and hit her head in the railing of her bed. "Ow!" She got as quickly as she could when she saw the figure approach her.

She calmed down when she saw that it was only Itachi. "How long were you there?" Ryoko asked suspiciously.

"I came up here when I heard you fall out of you're bed."

"I need to stop falling out the bed...anyways I have a brilliant idea!"

Itachi looked at her in disbelief. "Shut up! I'm smarter than I seem okay." She punched Itachi on his shoulder.

"Anyways...you need a new girlfriend. I have the perfect candidate...drumroll please..." She looked at Itachi.

"What do you not understand about 'drumroll please'?" Itachi was silent. "Okay fine..you should so date Anko."

"You call that a brilliant idea? Itachi said trying to hold in the urge to smile at how pissed Ryoko looked.

"Oh come on. You should've seen the look she gave me when we came to the shinobi ball together. She didn't seem to approve of it...at least she isn't ugly so why not give it a shot huh?"

"I don't know-"

"And don't be so much of a wimp this time."

_Later On That Day_

"Oh look! There's Anko." Ryoko pushed Itachi towards Anko.

"Sup, Itachi." Anko said as she flashed a smile.

"Nothing really..." He looked over at Ryoko who gave him a thumbs up trying to cheer him on. Itachi cleared his throat. "Um...would you like to go out sometime?..."

Anko could hardly believe her ears. "Oh uh..sure..yeah."

"Thank God that's over with." Ryoko walked away from the scene and literally bumped into Genma. "Dammit! You might want ot watch where the hell -oh...hi Genma."

"Hi Ryoko. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I heard the news about you and Itachi and there's a festival tomorrow...and if you would like to go there...like...together."

Ryoko smiled slightly. "Yeah...that would be nice."

"Great, I'll meet you here at six." Genma waved good-bye to Ryoko and left. "He is so freakin'-

Ryoko was cut off when Dita pulled her arm and took her behind a tree. "Guess what!" Dita said with excitement. "You and Kakashi are having a child, congratulations." Ryoko said sarcastically.

"No!"

"Hand over the money." Ryoko held out her hand. Dita slapped it away. "I don't owe you anything!"

"Uh correction , you owe me fifty dollars. Remember our little bet?" Ryoko held out her hand once more. Dita growled to herself before handing over the money.

"Excellent. We should make more bets from now on." Ryoko laughed

"Whatever! Speaking of more bets...I saw Genma ask you out...when do you think you two will get it on?"

"Never!"

"Okay fine...let's make another bet. This time a hundred dollars. I'll give it two months." Dita smirked.

"Whatever you say. I'm telling you right now, it's not going to happene so you might as well pay me right now." Ryoko said as she crossed her arms.

"I'd rather wait." Dita and Ryoko started walking home.

"Do you honestly think that Itachi and Anko would work out?" Dita asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. If Itachi won't leave me alone then we have a problem on our hands."

Dita nodded in agreement. "True..I have a bad feeling about what wil happen between the two of you." Ryoko glared at Dita. "And who's fault would that be?"

"Okay, so part of this is my fault, but I'll help fix it if anything goes wrong."

"You better." Ryoko inserted the key to the house and opened the door. "Home sweet home."

**Okay that's it for this chapter...thanks for reading blah...blah...blah.. Preview: I know I said that Dita and Yondaime do their little naughty thing this chapter but that won't happen for a while. Anyways...the festival thingy happens...conflict between the fourth hokage and Kakashi, Itachi loses his mind with Ryoko, and Hinata will be appearing in the next chapter as well.**

**See ya next time!!   
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Next Day in the Evening_

Ryoko and Genma met up. "Just on time" He took hold of Ryoko's hand and she turned carnation pink. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself.

_Moments Later_

Genma and Ryoko arrived at the festival. "Woah..." Ryoko stared at the setting in amazement. "It's a celebration for the third's birthday." Genma clarified for her.

"Oh.." Ryoko looked around for something to do. "Oh look! Let's go over there!." Ryoko pulled Genma in the direction she was running. "See, this'll be really fun.."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? If the Hokage volunteered for this then he should've known that he's going to get dunked in the water...if you hit the target that is..." Ryoko got a dart and threw it at the target and hit the bullseye.

Yondaime fell into the water and his blonde hair covered his face as he tried to get back to where he was sitting. "Ha! I got it!" Ryoko cheered.

"We gotta go now." Genma said.

"Hey, what about my prize?" Ryoko complained. "Wasn't seeing the Hokage getting drenched in water a good enough prize?"

"No..." Ryoko answered. "Oh well." Genma took her to the ferris wheel. "Do you want to go on there?" Genam asked as he pointed at the ferris wheel. Ryoko looked at him funny.

"You're joking right?"

_"That piece of crap ferris wheel better not break down like it does in the movies."_

Ryoko reluctantly agreed to go on and it started. "Cool..you can see all of Konoha from here, it's so pretty.."

"Yeah you are.." Genma said.

Ryoko turned to him. "What?"

"N-nothing." Just when Genma said this the ferris wheel stopped as they were at the top of the wheel. "You have got to be kidding me...dammit!"

Ryoko let out an aggravated sigh. After a few moments of silence, Ryoko decided to try to start a conversation. "Soo...how long have you been a jounin?"

"Nearly three years."

"Oh." Ryoko crossed her arms and looked down to see if she can spot anyone familiar. "There's Dita and Kakashi...oh that's nasty.."

"What?" Genma asked. "They're making out.."

_Down at Dita and Kakashi_

They got off the little swan romantic ride thingy...and Yondaime just came out of the bathroom to dry himself off.

_"Crap.."_ Dita thought.

"What are you doing staring at her like that?" Kakashi asked angrily.

"I'll look at her however I want." Yondaime spat back.

"Not while she's my girl!" Kakashi retorted.

"Fine! Let's settle this. Tomorrow at noon at the roof of the Hokage building."

"Fine!" Kakashi agreed. "Whoever wins, keeps Dita." Kakashi added. "Deal." the Hokage agreed. They both walked off and Dita was comprehending what had just happened.

"You two are totally ridiculous...you can't just wager me like I'm some sort of...dollar bill!" Dita said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry...he won't get you." Kakashi reassured her, however, Dita was troubled about this for the rest of the festival.

_Back at the Ferris Wheel_

"Come on! We've been up here for too long." Ryoko looked down at the people trying to fix the broken down ferris wheel. "I'm going to go dow there and see what is wrong." Ryoko unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to go down when Genma took hold of her arm.

"No...stay with me." He pulled her towards his body and kissed her. Ryoko turned bright red and pulled away from him. "W-well...may-maybe I will s-s-stay up h-here..."

_Hours Later_

Genma and Ryoko were outside of Dita and Ryoko's house. "I had a great time, Genma." Ryoko said.

"Yeah...see you soon." Genma hugged her and went home. Ryoko entered the house and turned on the lights. She walked passed the living room and into the kitchen when she went back to the livivng room since she swore she saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Unfortunately, she was actually correct and saw Itachi sitting on the livivng room couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoko asked as she crossed her arms.

"How was the festival?" He asked wth an ominous tone. Ryoko looked at him weird. "It was fun...why?"

"Who did you go with?"

"None of your business. Now I would appreciate it if you left." Ryoko pointed to the door. Itachi chuckled lightly. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Ryoko was definitely getting pissed. "If you don't get out now, then I will literally kick you out myself."

Itachi smirked the infamous "Uchiha smirk" and got up to approach Ryoko. "So...I hear you have a new...date.."

"So..." Before Ryoko knew it, Itachi held her arm tightly. She tried to get out of his grip but failed. "Who is he?" Itachi demanded.

"Let go of me!" Ryoko shouted but Itachi's grip only tightened. "Ow!"

"Who is he?" Itachi said with his tone rising. "Why do you want to know so bad?" Ryoko asked shocked that Itachi was this obsessed.He pushed her against the wall.

"Because..." Itachi's voice trailed off. "Because why?!" Ryoko demanded.

"Because I love you!" Itachi started forcefully kissing her. It was quite difficult for Ryoko to fight back because she didn't want to hurt him but she ended up kneeing him in the stomach.

He fell to the floor holding his stomach in pain. Ryoko ran outside and hid behind a tree. "What the hell is his problem? He actually-" She was cut off when Itachi grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the tree.

"Itachi! Stop!" Ryoko shouted as she started crying. Itachi realized what he had done when she started to cry and soon enough it started raining. He let go of Ryoko and she covered her face with her hands.

"Ryoko...I-I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what came over me." Itachi explained.

"I can't believe that you ...of all people would try to do that to me." Ryoko no longer had her hands in her face but was now looking at Itachi as much as it pained her.

"Ryoko-"

"No! Just.." She started crying harder. "Just stay away from me. I-I don't want to see you anymore. Please..just go." It rained harder just as she said the last part of the sentence.

Itachi took one step in the other direction and paused. "I just need to know something before I leave.."

Ryoko wiped her tears. "What?"

"I just wanted to know...how did you feel when I first kissed you?"

Ryoko looked down at the ground before replying to his question. "I felt...I felt like you actually cared, but tonight...I can see that you don't."

"I do care about you." He stepped closer to Ryoko but she stepped away from him. "There's a difference between caring for someone and just having lust for them . Not only that, if you actually cared about me as much as you think you do then you would have never attempted to...I can't even say the damn word."

"Is there a difference between caring and loving?" Itachi asked. "Y-yes..."Ryoko answered.

"What's the difference then?" Itachi asked. Even though she was confused, Ryoko decided to answer him. "Caring is when you are concerned about someone's well being and loving someone is when you not only care about them but you have special feelings for that person."

"If I didn't care, I would've left you to die on your last mission...if I didn't love you then would I have admitted to how prominent you are in my life? Itachi said gently. Ryoko stopped crying and smiled a little.

"That is true..." Although she was reluctant to agree.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done...but I just wanted you to know that." Itachi started walking. Ryoko thought something over before calling out his name. He stopped and turned around to see Ryoko walking towards him.

"You know you forgot something." She said. "What did I forget?" Itachi asked confused. Ryoko smiled. "This." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes...I do forgive you."

_Next Day at Noon_

Yondaime and Kakashi met eachother as planned on top of the Hokage building roof. They stood silent for a while. Kakashi performed his handsigns as Yondaime started up his Rasengan. Dita was coming up the stairs when she started hearing them talking

"This is it."

"Dita will be mine."

"No...she...won't..." Kakashi's chidori could now be heard loud and clear as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air.

Dita was going up the stairs as fast as she could and reached the top. She saw the two glaring at eachother, hoping that they would realize what idiots they're being and will stop and compromise. Unfortunately, Dita's hopes evaporated as the two started charging at eachother.

"No! Stop!" Dita shouted, but it was no use. She did the only thing that came to her mind.

Run in between them.

By doing this, she thought that they would stop and she would give them an earful on how irrational they are being and everything would go back to the way it was. Her intention was not fufilled, however.

The two raging men were too much in a rampage to stop their jutsus before hitting the girl they were bickering about. Dita was now inbetween them and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't call it off and Dita was blasted with both jutsus.

Luckily, Dita didn't die but was fatally injured since all they were able to do was weaken their attacks.

_At Hospital_

The doctor came out with the results of the tests. Kakashi and Yondaime stood up at the same time and glared at eachother until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well...there is a possibility of survival...and if she does...then recovery will be difficult. You two are lucky that she didn't die at the scene...however...she may still die if she doesn't recover quickly enough. If you two plan on killing eachother, I suggest that you make sure that she stays clear of you guys."

"There has to be more than that, doc. What are you hiding from us?" Yondaime asked. The doctor stood quietly for a moment then spoke.

"She requires intensive surgery. A lot of her vital organs were critically damaged. There is the possibiblity of permanent paralysis since she was hit in the spine as well. The shock from the attack left her in a coma as well..."

Kakashi and Yondaime listened in shock as the doctor explained the damage they had caused.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked painfully.

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"Er-hem...the chances her recovery is 2,300,000 to 1."

Kakashi and Yondaime's jaw dropped at the statistic they were just given. "T-th-that's practically impossible!" The blue-eyed hokage shouted.

"This never would've happened if you had stayed away from her!" Kakashi pointed out.

"Did you even notice the way she was looking at me, Kakashi? She wants me as much as I want her!"

"Oh yeah, if she wants you so bad then why is she still with me?"

"I bet she was going to dump you sooner or later." Yondaime smirked

"Do you guys want to see her or not?" The doctor asked before their remarks turned into fists.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Follow me." He led them down the hall where Dita was. "Don't make much noise. Any disturbance may trigger something." The doctor opened the door and let them in.

They entered the room and saw that everythng in the room seemed to be covered with a white aura. The two men turned to the doctor for an explanation.

"Our theory is that even in her coma, her body is still in shock and her mind is very unstable...we've conducted a background search and found a history of a curse. We believe that her chakra levels are extensively high and...well...white is because of her curse."

"Well that it explains it." Kakashi said looking over at Dita's unconscious body.

"You two don't have much time, so make the most of your visit." With that the doctor closed the door and left them with Dita.

_Next Day_

Ryoko was on her way to see Hinata's preliminary round when she spotted Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi!"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Dita anywhere. I though she was with you...but apparently she isn't."

"Oh...that...she's in the hospital.."

"Why? What happened?"

"...Well...me and the fourth got into a fight and she got in between the fight..."

Ryoko was silent for a moment. "You two got into a fight...Dita interferred and now she's in the hospital?...how bad are her injuries?" Ryoko said trying to contain herself.

"...she's in a very severe condition...actually she's in a coma..."

"YOU IDIOTS PUT HER IN A COMA??!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GUY'S PROBLEM???"

Kakashi shrunk anime style as Ryoko yelled at him for what he had not purposely did. "I-if it helps...it wasn't purposely.." He said.

"Of course I know that! Let me guess you used Chidori and he used Rasengan?...Forget it...yelling won't make her any better." Ryoko left trying to rid her anger. "Dumbasses..."

_Not Long After_

Ryoko arrived at the preliminaries. She looked for Hinata and saw her standing with her team. She looked across the room and saw Itachi and Anko. "Oh...Anko's latched on to him like a leech..."

After what seemed forever to Ryoko it was Hinata's turn. Ryoko stared at the screen as it chose an opponent for her student. She gasped when she saw who was selected. "Oh shit...not good."

When she looked down Hinata and Neji were already in their fighting stances.

**Author's Note: I don't feel like writing in Neji and Hinata's fight so I'm just gonna skip over to when Hinata is already defeated.**

Ryoko watched Hinata fall to the ground. She couldn't hear what Hinata said, but whatever it was it got Neji really pissed and he went for her. Ryoko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Itachi all went down to hold him back from killing Hinata. Ryoko heard a thud and looked back.

"Hinata!" Ryoko and Kurenai went over to her.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Kurenai exclaimed. Ryoko's eye twitched at the sound of "cardiac arrest". She turned around and approached Neji.

"You..."

"Me?" Neji asked.

Ryoko grabbed his collar. "Are you trying to kill her or something?!"

"Calm down." Gai said.

"You know what..I think you're just jealous because she's a main branch member and you're just their little servant."

"Okay...you really need to put him down now." Hayate said. Ryoko smirked. "I'm really going to to enjoy killing you." Ryoko said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

All the jounin surrounding her pulled her away from Neji. "Let go of me!"

"You can't just kill him! Your a jounin and he's still a genin!" Gai explained to the stuggling Ryoko. "Then killing him won't be so hard then!"

"He didn't kill Hinata...yet" Itachi whispered that last part to himself. Ryoko calmed down and the jounin let go of her. She glared at Neji before saying. "One day Hinata will be able to kick your ass so bad that you'll be the one going into cardiac arrest! You...you white-eyed-sissy-looking boy!"

"Harsh..." Anko said. Ryoko growled to herself as she left the room. "Assholes!" She shouted before exiting the building.

"Why is she so mean?" Anko asked. "I wonder why too." Asuma agreed.

**Sorry it took so long to update. With school startting again I don't really have that much time because the first few weeks takes some getting used to. Anyaways...juicy chapter I think.**

**Preview of next chapter: Dita recovers abnormally quickly and Itachi and Ryoko go on a mission together, and the attack on Konoha during the chuunina exams starts. Tune in next time and reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"You know Dita, you should dump Kakashi for what he did to you." Ryoko said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to dump him unless he's an unfaithful kerk-which he is not." Dita replied.

"Maybe I'll dump him for you just like you did!"

"Don't!...Speaking of Itachi, how is his relationship with Anko?" Dita asked. "I don't know." Ryoko answered. She spaced out and remembered what had happened between her and Itachi.

"Ryoko?"

"Huh?"

"Have you spoken to him lately?" Dita asked. "Why do you want to know?" Ryoko asked defensively.

"Just curious." Dita said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not too long ago...maybe two days ago, same night of the carnival."

"What did you two talk about?" Dita asked getting nosey again. Ryoko was silent. "Well?..."

Ryoko sighed. "He tried to rape me." Dita's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Aren't you going to tell Genma?"

"Are you crazy?! You don't tell your current boyfriend that your ex tried to rape you!"

"So I take it that you will no longer be talking to eachother?" Dita asked wanting to clarify things.

"I might...from time to time." Ryoko reluctantly admitted. "After what he did?" Dita asked confused. Ryoko told Dita the main details on what happened that night.

"Aww...that is so sweet." Dita said after Ryoko was finished explaining. "I don't totally forgive him though. Just enough to not murder him." Ryoko added.

_That Night_

Both Dita and Ryoko were asleep in their own bedrooms. One of the Uchiha policemen managed to enter the house with out making much noise. He made his way up the stairs to search for where Ryoko's room was.

"Ah..there she is." He entered her room. He did a quick test to see how deep a sleeper Ryoko was. Apparently she slept like a rock.

"Well, that saves me some time and some chakra." He picked up Ryoko and quietly made his way out of the house.

_Next Morning_

Dita woke up and knocked on Ryoko's door.

There was no answer.

Dita knocked again. "Ryoko?" When there was no reply she opened the door.

"She's not here." Dita made her way to the kitchen downstairs. "Hmm...where is she?" Dita called the Hokage's office.

Yondaime picked up the phone. "Hello?...Dita?...no, we didn't send her on a mission yet...okay..bye." He hung up the phone. "Ryoko's missing again?"

Dita got a little worried and decided to go out in town and look for her there. When she passed by the Uchiha compound, she remembered what Itachi told her the night that she dumped Itachi for Ryoko.

"They must've taken her!" Dita went up to the main house in the Uchiha compound and rang the doorbell. Mikoto opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She greeted Dita.

"I need to speak to Itachi, it's important."

"Of course..Itachi!..He'll be here in a bit." Mikoto left the door open and went away when Itachi came over.

"What is it?" He asked coldly.

"I think that some of the people from your family took Ryoko last night." Dita said.

"Dang..I should've known that they were going to take her sooner or later." Itachi said to his self.

"You knew she was going to get taken?" Dita asked.

"..I hoped that they wouldn't." Itachi said.

Fugaku came over. "Itachi...Inabi is on the phone." He walked off ignoring Dita. Itachi went over to the phone. "What?"

"We have her Itachi...guess what were going to do with her." Inabi started laughing after he said this.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you and all of your accomplices." Itachi retorted into the receiver. Inabi chuckled. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure." Itachi answered. Inabi held the phone to Ryoko. "Talk to him."

"Ryoko?"

"Itachi it's a trap don't-" She was interrupted when one of the other Uchiha policemen took the phone from her.

"Here's the deal you little weasel, you come over and turn yourself in and she goes free unharmed. If you don't turn yourself in within the next hour...say goodbye to your little girlfriend." With that, the rogue Uchiha hung up the phone.

Itachi was so pissed he threw the phone into the wall and it shattered into pieces. "Dammit!"

Mikoto came rushing into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom." Itachi replied with his sharingan activated. "They took her didn't they?" Mikoto asked with a somewhat worried tone.

"If they hurt her, it'll be my fault.."

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay." Mikoto said trying to comfort her son.

"I'm going to go get her." Itachi bolted out of the door and headed to the police station.

_At Police Station Basement_

Ryoko was blindfolded and was carefully listening to what the Uchihas were saying.

"Do you really think that he'll come for her?" A voice coming from her right said.

"He attacked us when we threatened her, of course he will. Remember the survelliance tapes from the hospital?" Ryoko recognized it as Inabi's voice.

"What's so special about a couple of survelliance tapes from a hospital?" Another voice asked.

"Not so much of the footage, but the audio of the tape. They both admitted to loving eachother."

"Hm..he chose a good one."

Ryoko heard footsteps approach her and felt a hand lift her chin. "Yup..I hear he likes the feisty ones"

**Feisty Count: 3**

She felt the hand touch her cheek. "Don't touch me!" Ryoko shouted. The hand pulled back. "Yup..she's feisty alright."

"So Inabi, how do you think Itachi did for his first one?" It was the voice of the person to Ryoko's right.

Ryoko imagined Inabi smirking before he answered-which he did. "He did pretty well. Too bad they're not together anymore."

"They're not?"

"Everybody heard about how some girl dumped him for her, when she didn't want to get rid of him. Mikoto was talking about it yesterday remember?" Inabi reminded them.

"Oh yeah." The rest of the Uchihas said in unison.

Ryoko heard a loud bang on the door and heard it fall down as well.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Inabi said.

"You better not have put a scratch on her." Itachi said as coldly as he could.

"Don't worry, we didn't hurt her. But if you're so bent on us hurting her, we may as well." He signaled to one of the policemen to put a kunai to Ryoko's throat.

"If it wasn't for these binds, I would so kill you." Ryoko said.

"Now, if you come quietly, she won't be harmed and we will release her. If you put up a fight, blood will be spilled, her blood, that is." Inabi threatened.

The kunai was pressed harder against Ryoko's throat. "Ow! What did I ever do to you, butthead!"

"So...what'll it be Itachi? Your girlfriend's safety, or your freedom?"

"Itachi don't listen to them! They plan on killing you-" The policeman with the kunai to her throat covered her mouth. "Quiet!"

"Her safety or your freedom?" Inabi asked again impatience in his tone.

"How about both?" Itachi said as he drew his sword.

"Kill her!" Inabi ordered. Itachi quickly went over to where Ryoko was bound and knocked out the man with the kunai just before he was able to kill Ryoko.

The rest of the Uchihas attacked Itachi. He attacked them as well and made sure no one tried to get to Ryoko

**A/N-Sorry but I don't feel like typing a fight scene so I'm just skipping to where all the bad Uchihas are knocked out on the floor.**

Itachi removed the blindfold from Ryoko and cut her binds. "Are you okay?" Itachi inspected her for the slightest scratch. "They didn't hurt you while I was gone did they?"

"Relax. I'm okay." Ryoko assured Itachi. "Honestly, you worry too much." Ryoko said.

Itachi hugged her. "Thank God you're okay."

"Thank God you didn't get arrested." Ryoko said as she hugged him back. "Let's get out of here." Itachi led her out of the building and back to the Uchiha compound.

"Ryoko darling, you're okay!" Mikoto said as she saw them approaching the house. Dita stood up from the porch. "Are you alright Ryoko?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like something to eat?" Mikoto offered. "No really, I'm fine." Ryoko insisted. "Are you sure sweetie?" Mikoto kept pushing.

"No thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." Ryoko kept saying. "Mom, if Ryoko doesn't want anything then don't push her. She's had an eventful day already." Itachi said.

"Okay." Mikoto said sighing. "See you soon dear." Mikoto went back inside the house.

"Well, I guess me and Dita should head back to the house."

"I'll walk you there." Itachi insisted. "I don't think anyone will coming out and try to kidnap us, so you can relax and stay here." Ryoko said.

"...then call me when you get home."

"That'll be the first thing I'll do when I get there." Ryoko hugged Itachi before leaving with Dita.

_At the House_

Ryoko and Dita arrived at the house and Ryoko immediately went over to the phone and dialed Itachi's number.

"Yes?...Ryoko, you made it there safely?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon, bad guys normally don't come out until night fall, so yes. I made it here perfectly fine." Ryoko couldn't help but smile at his worrying.

"Okay, good."

"So..what happens after today?" Ryoko shifted her self on the couch.

"Father will make sure that none of the other clan members won't bother me about today and Shisui."

"That's good to know..." Silence fell between the two of them for about three whole minutes. Ryoko was the one who decided to break the seemingly endless silence.

"Well...I'll catch you later, Itachi."

"Okay..." Itachi didn't want to say good-bye to her on the phone, so Ryoko had to do it. "Um..bye.."

"Bye." He waited for her to hang up first before he hung up.

_Next Day_

The doorbell rang and Dita went downstairs to answer the door. Genma was standing in the doorway. "Is Ryoko here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her." Dita went upstairs and a few seconds later Ryoko came down the stairs with Dita trailing behind.

"Hi Genma"

"Hi Ryoko." Genma kissed Ryoko's cheek. "Wow..not long until-" Dita was interrupted when Ryoko shouted "Shut up!"

"You're needed at the Hokage's office, Ryoko." Genma said. "Oh, okay. See ya around Dita." Ryoko left with Genma.

_At Hokage's Office_

Genma and Ryoko arived. Ryoko waved to Itachi and he returned her wave and Genma couldn't help but pull her closer to him.

"Okay, Itachi and Ryoko, you two are to pose as a married couple." Yondaime started explaining. Ryoko started laughing. "That's funny. I thought I heard you say that me and Itachi are supposed to pose as a married couple."

"You heard me correct."

"What? Why?" Ryoko complained. "You two share a resemblence with the actual couple." Yondaime said.

"Why do we need to pose as these people?" Ryoko demanded. "The real married couple is out on their honeymoon and they requested subsitutes to attend a highly classified meeting."

"How about I track those losers down and drag them to the meeting. Problem solved." Ryoko suggested.

"We cannot do that because we need the information being discussed in this meeting." Yondaime explained.

"Dang it.."

"Posing as newly weds includes...acting like you were just recently married." Yondaime added. "You mean like cussing eachother out all the time?" Ryoko asked sort of confused.

"No..those are old married couples." Yondaime corrected her. "Oh.."

"You two will leave as soon as possible today. You're dismissed" Everyone left the building when they were dismissed.

"I can't believe I have to do this!" Ryoko whined.

"Why are you so against it?" Genma asked.

"Uh hello, he's my ex. So it'll be difficult to pose as his wife." Ryoko reminded him. "Don't worry. It's just for one meeting. How much could happen in that short amount of time?"

"You've no idea.." Ryoko sighed.

_30 minutes later_

Genma came with Ryoko to meet Itachi over at the North gate of Konoha. "Hi." Ryoko greeted Itachi. "Hi Ryoko...Genma." Itachi said his name only to acknowledge that he was there.

"Itachi." Genma said his name with disdain in his tone. Ryoko looked at them weirdly "Okay...well uh, I'll see you in a few days." She kissed Genma and he walked off. Itachi balled his fist as he watched Genma walk off, hatred filling his eyes.

Ryoko turned to Itachi. "So, how are you and Anko?" Itachi snapped out of his evil glare. "Uh, okay I guess." They started walking toward the wood.

"Any um..intimacy yet?" Ryoko giggled to herself when she asked this question. "No." Itachi killed Ryoko's giggle with his serious tone.

"How long have you and Genma been dating?" He asked feeling bad that he killed off Ryoko's laugh. "About two weeks."

"Oh." Silence fell between them for the next hour or two. ( make it an hour and a half).

"Just to be clear on this married couple thing, you and I are _not_ sleeping in the same bed, got it?" Ryoko said in an orderly way.

"Okay." Itachi replied. "And no unwelcome sexual conduct."

"Okay. Anything else?'

"Don't call me honey, sweetie, or any of those married couple terms."

"Okay."

"And if you do any of those...well, let's get to that later."

_Hours Later_

"It's late. We should stop and make camp." Itachi said looking up at the sky. "Good, I was getting sort of sleepy anyways..why did those married dweebs have to go on their honeymoon during this meeting?"

_Back at Konoha_

"While Ryoko is gone I could plan out her 20th birthday party." Genma said to himself.

_Back at Itachi and Ryoko_

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Night." They both went into their tents. At around 2 a.m, Ryoko started having a nightmare. "Mom..." She dreamt that her Yang curse got out of control and she killed her family and friends.

"No!" Ryoko shot up and she was sweating and breathing heavily. Itachi came over to her tent. "Ryoko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Alright." Itachi went back to his tent. "Why did I dream about that?" Ryoko asked herself before falling asleep again.

_Next Day_

Ryoko woke up and smelled something cooking. "Huh?" She went outside. "Good morning." Itachi greeted her. "Morning...so what's for breakfast?"

Itachi held up a cooked fish with a stick through it. "Oh..." Ryoko said looking at the dead fish with disdain.

"I'm just kidding..I know you don't really like seafood so I made you something else."

"Thank God for that...wait...how did you know I don't like seafood?" Ryoko asked not remembering whether or not she told him about that.

"Simple, when Dita was eating sushi three weeks ago, I noticed the expression on your face when you smelled the fish. Also, when you took me to the grocery store with you, you avoided the seafood section." Itachi explained.

"Wow...uh...you're very observant. Have you noticed anything else?" Ryoko asked hoping to find out something about herself that she never knew.

"When the sunlight hits your eyes, you're pupil looks deep green instead of black. Your iris turns a spring green color and the lining of your iris is light brown, like your hair."

"I didn't even know that..."

"In the moonlight, your eyes turn a nice deep-yet at the same time-bright green.That was my favorite feauture on you.." Itachi handed her two yakitori. (it's the same thing as a regular chicken shish kabob).

"Thanks." Ryoko said. She then spaced out as she was eating and thought about her dream last night. "What a strange dream.."

"Huh?"

"Oh..I was just thinking out loud. Did you have any dreams last night?" She asked trying to take her mind off last night.

"...Not last night but there is this dream I keep having, and it bothers me a lot."

Ryoko finished her yakitori. "Really, what is it about?" Itachi paused for a minute. "..Someone took you..I chased them down but they only seemed to get farther away."

"Interesting..." _"Anko isn't making him feel any better dammit!"_ She thought to herself.

"What was your dream about last night?" Itachi asked as he finished his food.

"Um...my curse got uncontrollable and I ended up killing a lot of people by accident...the thing is it really happened to me before."

"What curse are you talking about?" Itachi asked confused.  
"I didn't tell you about it? I thought I did." Ryoko explained to Itachi about the curse and the effects of the curse. 

"So that's why you're so grumpy." Itachi smirked. "I am not that grumpy! Sometimes I can be nice." Ryoko crossed her arms.

"Like the time you nearly beat up my brother." Itachi reminded her. "He was being an arrogant brat."

Itachi smiled slightly and started staring at her. "What?" Ryoko asked after noticing him staring at her. "Uh...so does your curse leave a mark?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where?"

"Left ankle."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Ryoko unraveled the bandages around her left ankle to reveal a tattoo like decor of a black dragon spiraling around her ankle with seals bordering the dragon.

"Woah..." Ryoko put the bandages back on. "You get used the mark after a while." 

"When did you get it?"

"When I was nine."

"We should get going now." Itachi said. "You're right." Ryoko agreed

_Sometime later_

"So..how do you feel about the mission?" Ryoko asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know." Itachi replied bluntly. "You don't know how you feel about us posing as a married couple?" Ryoko asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Okay.."

_Few minutes Later_

Ryoko yawned. "Geez..I'm sleepy. How much longer until we reach the village?"

"I'd say about 3-4 hours."

"Aw man."

"Do you want to stop and rest a bit?" Itachi suggested. "No, no. I'll be fine...I feel dizzy now."

_"It's starting to work now."_ Itachi thought. "I think I'm about to puke.."

"Do you want to rest now?" Itachi urged. "I'm...I'm.." Ryoko didn't finish her sentence since she was interrupted when breakfast made its way back out.

"There goes breakfast...what's wrong with me? It's like after I ate I feel like crap." Ryoko tried to remember what had happened this morning. It dawned on her that Itachi had something to do with the way she was feeling at the moment.

"You!" She pointed her finger at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked smirking. "You...you.." Ryoko fainted.

_Hours Later_

Itachi arrived at the Sound village with Ryoko in his arms. He went to check into a two bedroom hotel. He went up to the room and placed Ryoko on one of the beds.

He sat on the other bed and watched her. _"Control yourself, you didn't drug her for that reason...though she wouldn't feel a thing...no, self control."_

Ryoko shifted and slowly woke. "Are we at the village yet?" She asked as she sat up. "Yes." Itachi answered.

"Okay, spill. What did you drug me with?" Ryoko demanded. "You'll see...I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer them truthfully."

Ryoko scoffed. "Oh please, how would you know whether or not I'm telling you the truth?"

"Do you hate me?" Itachi asked. "Yes." Ryoko replied grinding her teeth. "Do you love me?" He couldn't help but smirk to this question.

"Yes." Ryoko gasped and covered her mouth. "You bastard! You drugged me with truth sirrum! Why?!"

"I just want to know a few things." Itachi replied cooly.

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and ask your stupid questions."

"If I asked you to go out with me again, what would you say?"

"Hell no! You sick bastard!" Ryoko crossed her arms and turned her head away. "The night of the carnival...did you really want to fight back when I kissed you?" Itachi asked.

Ryoko bit her lip. "Uh...um..n-ye" She bit her lip even harder "...no. You've no idea how much I want to kill you right now." Ryoko's eyes turned yellow.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Your eyes-"

"What about them?" Ryoko asked angrily. "They just turned yellow."

Ryoko blinked. "Not again."

"Again? What happened before?"

"This happenes when my anger gets out of control...the Yang dragon spirirt get uncontrollable and it'll start killing at will. Hopefully, it'll kill you!" Her eyes turned orange.

"They just turned orange" Itachi said. "I dare you to push me, see what happens." Ryoko said.

"Okay, now you're overeacting." Itachi said cautiously. "Overreacting?! Three things Itachi! First, you tried to rape me. Second, I have to pose as your stinkin' wife, and third-" Ryoko stood up and she started levitating six inches off the ground as black chakra started surrounding her.

"Third," she continued, "you drugged me with truth sirrum then you start asking me a load of crap! You really want to see overreacting?"

Her eyes turned bright red and a fifteen foot dragon appeared. Ryoko started laughing maniaclly. "Die Itachi Uchiha!" The dragon charged at Itachi but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?" Ryoko said looking around for Itachi. He came at her when she turned around and then he pinned her to the bed. "Ryoko snap out of it!"

"Argh!" Her canines grew longer. "Get off!" The dragon charged at him from the left and Itachi dodged it before it was able to get him.

_"What do I have to do to get her back to normal?"_ He asked himself. He thought back when he asked her if she wanted to resist the night of the carnival. "That's it!"

He pinned Ryoko down again and kissed her passionately. Her canines went back to their nowmal size and her eyes were no longer red. The dragon went away and when Itachi got off of her, she was unconscious. Itachi fugured it was because she used a lot of chakra.

_That Night_

Ryoko woke up. "Ow...my whole body hurts...what happened today?"

"Good, you don't remember." Itachi said. "Did my curse get out of hand?" She asked glaring at him. "Yes." He replied.

"I must've gotten really angry for that to happen...if only I could remember what had gotten me so pissed.

Itachi decided to change the subject. "So tomorrow is the meeting."

"And?.."

"We have to act like newly weds."

"So.."

"So..that means we have to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, worry about that crap later and get some sleep. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep."

"I wasn't worried about that..until now." Itachi said in joking manner.

_Next Day_

"Wake up!" Ryoko shouted. Itachi woke up.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late." She rushed. "Late?" Itachi fell out of his bed, knocking out all of the drowsiness from his face.

_Moments Later_

They were outside of the building that the meeting was to be held. "Here goes.." Itachi took hold of Ryoko's hand and the entered the building.

"Ah you've arrived." One of the sound nins stated. "Congratulations to Mr.&Mrs. Zaibatsu."

Ryoko faked a smile. "I'm gonna kill this guy." She said under her breath.

"Huh?" The Sound nin asked. "Oh, it's nothing important." Ryoko said. Everyone took a seat around a glass table.

"So how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great." Ryoko responded. "How about a kiss?" Soon enough the other sound ninjas started chanting "kiss"

_"Curses, this wasn't supposed to happen." _Ryoko thought. _"Ryoko would probably kill me after this meeting."_ Itachi thought.

Ryoko had enough of the endless chanting and kissed Itachi. The ninjas clapped as they kissed.

"Okay, let's get serious. When do we attack Konoha?"

_"Attack Konoha?!"_ Ryoko and Itachi thought at the same time. "We should attack sometime during the chuunin finals." One of the other sound nin suggested.

"It's perfect. I'll have the Sand attack from the south and us sound ninja will be around the chuunin exam stadium.

"What's the sugnal to attack?" Itachi asked. "Glad you asked that, Zang."

_"Zang? What kind of name is that? But if this Zang guy looks like Itachi he must be fine too." _Ryoko thought.

"From what our sources tell us, Kakashi is teaching Sasuke Uchiha chidori. He will be fighting Gaara in the chuunin exams, so when he uses that attack on him, that will be the signal to strike." The sound ninja explained.

"Does anybody understand?" Everyone nodded. "Any questions?"

"..."

"Good, you all are dismissed."

_At Hotel_

"The Sound and Sand villages are going to attack Konoha when you're bratty brother uses chidori." Ryoko said as she packed her stuff.

"We can't tell Sasuke not to use it or tell Kakashi not to teach him how to use chidori. So what do you suggest we do?" Itachi asked.

"We report to the Hokages and let them decide what to do." Ryoko said as she finished with the last of packing.

_One and a Half Days Later_

"So what was the discussion about?" Yondaime asked.

" The Sound and Sand villages plan on attacking us during the chuunin exams when Sasuke uses chidori" Ryoko explained.

"I see...we'll wait for them to attack, and when they do, we'll be ready for them" Yondaime glanced over at Ryoko. She nodded and left.

"You can go now Itachi." Yondaime said as he looked down and continued signing papers. "Yes,sir." He left.

_At Ryoko_

She rang the doorbell to Sarutobi's house. He answered the door. "Ah, Ryoko. Come in." Ryoko entered the house. "Uncle,the seal, it's breaking."

**A/N-Just in case you may have forgotten, Sarutoni is Ryoko's dad's uncle. So in reality he's her great uncle.**

"Let me take a look at it." Sarutobi unraveled her bandages. "Hm..yes, it is close to breaking. Does Dita know about this yet?"

Ryoko shook her head. "I don't want a repeat of Dragon country."

"Don't worry." Sarutobi performed some hand seals. "Dragon Seal Technique."

**A/N-I couldn't think of anything better so deal with it.**

"That should hold it for a while...unless..."

"Unless what?" Ryoko asked worried. "Unless you already reached the fourth stage. If you have then the seal will only last three more days maximum."

"How do we know whether or not I already reached it?"

"The only way we can tell is in three more days. If you're stable on the third day then you haven't reached that stage." After Sarutobi was done explaining, Konohamaru ran in.

"Hey Gramps, have you seen my shuriken pack? Huh, what's with the old lady?"

"Grrr! You're lucky that the Hokage is here, or else you would be a brat shish kabob!" Ryoko retorted. The old Hokage chuckled. "I think I saw your shuriken pack out in the backyard."

"Thanks Gramps!" Konohamaru ran out to the backyard.

_Next Day_

Dita just got back from a date with Kakashi when she heard a scream from upstairs. She ran up to Ryoko's room and saw that her seal had broken.

"Not good!" Dita immediately did her handsigns and surrounded Ryoko with a Yin ora to hold her off while she got the Hokages.

_30 Minutes Later_

Dita and the Hokages arrived at the house. "She's upstairs." Dita said as she ran up the stairs with the two hokages following her. When they got upstairs, Ryoko was gone.

"Where did she go?" Dita asked looking around. "Over there!" Yondaime pointed to the window where they could see Ryoko. Soon they reached Ryoko.

"Ryoko, stop! We can help you!" Sarutobi said. "Get out of my way!" Ryoko released a wave of black chakra sending Sarutobi back twenty yards.

Dita blocked her way.

"Dita?" Ryoko was barely able to make out the features of Dita's face. "Yeah it's me. Please come back-"

"NO!" Ryoko's eyes turned a bright purple as she threw Dita out of her way. Yondaime caught Dita before she hit the wall. "You have the Yin curse, can't you stop her?" Yondaime asked as he helped her up.

"I can if she reaches the final stage, but that hasn't happened yet and if it does, I'll be able to stop her but..." Dita's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"She'll die" Dita said grimly. "Move!" Ryoko shouted. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go just like that." Dita said.

Ryoko started to grow fangs. "Get out of my way!" she shouted, then she let out another wave of chakra clearing her way from Dita and Yondaime.

Not long after, she reached Konoha's northern gate. Sarutobi blocked the gate and did some handsigns. "Earth style dirt wall technique!"

A large dirt wall formed in front of the gate blocking Ryoko's way. "Let me fix the seal." Sarutobi said trying to calm her down.

It was too late. Yang had already taken over her mind. "I don't want to fix it." Dita and Yondaime came at the scene and then Ryoko performed the necessary handsigns and released her jutsu upon Dita.

"Ah!" Dita flew into the dirt wall. "Dita!" Yondaime ran over to her to see if she had sustained any serious damage-which she had not. While Yondaime was with Dita, Sarutobi drew his sword. "I have no choice now..."

The amount of chakra surrounding Ryoko overwhelmed her causing her to release it straight into the sky.

_Not that Far Away_

Genma noticed the black chakra neing released into the sky and decided to see where it came from. Soon after, he reached the source. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Look closely at her." Sarutobi said pointing up at Ryoko who was now levitating. "Ryoko?...What happened to her?"

Just then a dragon started attacking him. Ryoko was holding her head and shouting, "Get out of my head!"

"Yang must've took over her mind and is controlling her now." Dita said as she performed some handsigns and summoned a white dragon.

"I thought you couldn't summon Yin." Yondaime said looking confused. "This isn't Yin, this is Yin's daughter, Yuna." Dita clarified.

"Daughter?" Yondaime scratched his head. "Yuna, target her cursed mark and maybe she'll calm down a little." Dita ordered. Yuna nodded and phased through Ryoko. She screamed and started to fall. Genma caught her before she could hit the ground. "She's cursed?"

Ryoko woke up with her eyes red instead of purple this time and threw Genma into a wall. Sarutobi ran towards Ryoko with his sword at hand and stabbed her through her abdomen. Ryoko let out a painful scream and in doing so, released a large amount of chakra forcing Sarutobi to pull back.

Her fangs went away as her eyes turned orange and her wound started healing. "Huh? Since when was regeneration a side effect from being the Yang medium?" Dita said getting even more confused.

"Ryoko, please! Calm down!" Genma called. Ryoko looked down and saw him. "Genma?" She levitated back down to where he was standing and her eyes went back to normal.

"I-I'm so sorry-"Genma interrupted Ryoko with a hug. "It's okay."

Dita gasped. "You must be the one of the prophecy!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Now that she's normal again, we can relax a little." Sarutobi said. "We have to make sure it doesn't happen again though." Yondaime pointed out.

"How much damage did I do this time?" Ryoko asked. "Not much." Yondaime answered.

"Not much?!" Dita exclaimed. "She blasted me into the big ol' dirt wall!"

"I was talking about the buildings, not you." Ryoko said. "Well, Ryoko really is back to normal." Dita said crossing her arms.

"Why is Ryoko cursed?" Genma asked. Everyone was silent. "Oh c'mon, I'm her boyfriend. At least tell me about it."

"Every one hundred years two children are given a curse. A curse Dragon country called the Yin and Yang curse. Obviously I got Yang and Dita got Yin...lucky." Ryoko explained.

"Is that why you went on a mad rampage? Because of Yang?" Genma asked. Ryoko nodded. "What makes matters worse is that Orochimaru has been after the powers of the curse for years." Ryoko added.

"We should go to my office and discuss this matter in private." Yondaime said.

_At Hokage's Office_

"Genma, you must stay with Ryoko until her seal is reformed." Sarutobi said. "I don't need to be protected if that's what you're thinking, Uncle."

"Uncle?" Genma asked.

"True, but you need to be controlled." Sarutobi said.

"So what does Genma have to do with it?" Ryoko asked getting a little suspicious.

"When Genma came over, you went back to normal." Yondaime explained.

"So, if she's with me then she won't go on a mad rampage?" Genma asked. "Yes, so either Genma will stay at your house or the other way around." Sarutobi said.

Dita coughed. "Not at our house." then she coughed again. Ryoko smirked. "I guess I'll stay with Genma."

"Remember our deal Ryoko." Dita reminded her. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"If her curse gets out of control and you can't stop her, then send for us." Yondaime said. "Yes, sir." Genma said.

"You may go now, but Dita, we need to talk to you." Sarutobi said. Genma and Ryoko left.

"Dita, if Ryoko reaches the final stage then we have no choice but to kill her." Sarutobi said grimly.

"I understand sir."

"In the prophecy, there is one way she could be spared." Yondaime said. "How?" Dita asked.

"Genma has to kill her, since he is the one of the prophecy...if he does, Ryoko will be ressurected one month later." Yondaime explained.

"What if Genma isn't able to kill her because..." Dita's voice trailed off since she knew the others got the idea.

"If he wishes to see her again, then he'll have to do it." Yondaime added. "Should we tell him about it?" Dita asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"If she reaches the final stage, then we tell him. We don't want to worry him right now."

Dita sighed. "You're right, sir."

"You're dismissed." Sarutobi said and Dita left.

_At Genma's House that Night  
_

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Genma asked Ryoko. "Sure." she replied. She went over his DVD rack.

"How's Bad Boys 2?" She asked looking over at him. "We'll see." Genma went over and put the disc into the DVD player.

Half way into the movie, Ryoko fell asleep and her head was resting on Genma's left shoulder. "Huh?" He looked to his shoulder and smiled. He turned off the t.v. and took her to a room and set her on the bed. "Goodnight, Ryoko." He turned off the light swith and went to bed.

**So that's it for this chapter...really long chapter, but I owe you since I haven't updated in like over two months. Anyways, next chapter for sure Dita and Yondaime will do...you knpw what I mean and the attack on Konoha starts. Please review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Next Day_

"Good morning." Genma greeted Ryoko as she rubbed her eyes. "Morning." She replied. He set a plate of food in front of her as she took a seat at the table. Ryoko stared at it suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned." Genma said as he took a seat across from her. "Last time a guy gave me food, it had truth sirrum." Ryoko said picking up her fork.

"I can assure you it has no truth sirrum in it, or any other drug." Genma said. "I believe you." Ryoko started eating the food on her plate.

"You have quite an appetite." Genma said as Ryoko finished her food. "Yeah, well having a curse going out of control can make you hungry." Ryoko said putting her dishes in the sink.

"That was good." Ryoko said. "Thanks." Genma replied. Ryoko smiled.

"So what happened at the mission with Itachi?" Genma asked. Ryoko's eyes flashed yellow. "Don't say that name."

"Okay...what did he do?" Genma asked cautiously. "Truth sirrum." Ryoko answered.

"Oh..do you want to go out today?" Genma asked. Ryoko smiled. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

_Sometime Later_

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Genma said. Ryoko opened her eyes and she saw nothing but darkness. "It's dark.."

Genma turned on the light switch, and when the lights turned on people jumped out and shouted, "Happy Birthday Ryoko!"

"Aaahhh! Holy crap, you guys scared me!...Thanks for remembering, cause I didn't know it was my birthday.."

Dita walked out from behind a couch. "You forgot your own birthday?"

"...maybe..." Ryoko said a little embarassed. Sarutobi walked over and handed her a small box. "Here you go, Ryoko."

"Ooh, a present." Ryoko carefully unwrapped the box, not wanting to terroize the gift wrap. Ryoko's eyes widened as she saw a necklace with a dragon pendant. The dragon was holding a black pearl instead of a regular pearl.

"Thanks Uncle!" Ryoko gave Sarutobi a hug. "Bring in the cake." Genma called. Kakashi and Dita were soon carrying in a three layer cake.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Ryoko exclaimed. Genma smiled and lit the twenty candles on the cake. Everybody started singing happy birthday.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Ryoko

Happy Birthday to you

"Make a wish." Genma said before she blew out the candles. Ryoko smiled and blew out all twenty candles and everyone clapped.

"This is the best birthday party ever!" Ryoko said as she kissed Genma. Itachi came over and handed her something. "Happy birthday, Ryoko."

She smiled as she unwrapped her new present. Ryoko stared at it when she was done unwrapping it. "Itachi..it's.."

"I-I couldn't think of anything else to get you." He said nervously. "It's beautiful!" Ryoko hugged Itachi. "I can't breathe Ryoko." He said.

"Oh, sorry.." Ryoko said blushing a little.

**A/N-Itachi's gift to Ryoko is a white gold charmbracelt with her name engraved on it. It has a black ruby for a charm and other charms I don't feel like making up.**

Genma held Ryoko closer to him. "Try some of the cake." He started to walk off with her. Ryoko turned around and waved to him. "Bye, Itachi."

Ryoko took a bite of the cake. "This is the best cake I've ever tasted." Just then, Konohamaru came running into the kitchen and squirted her with a water gun.

"Happy birthday lady!"

"You are so dead when I get you!" Ryoko started chasing him around the building. Konohamaru started running away from her shouting, "Ah! Gramps, help!"

"Scream all you want kid, it provokes me!" She caught Konohamaru by the shirt and he was struggling. "Let me go!"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or you'd be toast, literally!" Ryoko shouted. Sarutobi came over. "Ah, there you are Konohamaru."

Ryoko dropped him on the ground. "You should know better than to squirt your cousin with a water gun on her birthday."

"She's not my cousin!" Konohamaru protested. "You think I want to be your cousin, or even be related to you?" Ryoko retorted. Sarutobi chuckled to himself. "Come, Konohamaru."

"Little brat.." Ryoko crossed her arms. Genma walked over to her. "So, the third is your uncle and Konohamaru is your cousin?" He asked.

"Actually, he's my great uncle...I only wish Konohamaru wasn't my cousin."

_That Night After the Party_

"Thanks a lot for the party, Genma. Actually, it was the first birthday party I ever had." Ryoko admitted. "Well, I'm glad you had fun for your first party." Genma said before he kissed her. They got into the kiss a little too much and soon ended up in bed.

**A/N-Dita won the bet now! hahahahahaha!**

_Next Day_

Kakashi came over to Dita's house and rang the doorbell. Not long after, Dita opened the door. "Oh, hi Kakashi. Come in."

Kakashi entered the house and took a seat on the couch. "So, how's it going for you so far?" Dita asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked. Dita blinked. "Sure, where?"

"It's a surprise. Just dress...really nice." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Um..okay." Dita responded.

"Pick you up at seven thirty?"

"Okay." Kakashi got up off of the couch and Dita stood up as well and she had to pull down his mask to kiss him before he left.

"Hm...I wonder where he's taking me." Dita thought to herself.

_That Night_

Dita met Kakashi at the door. "Hi Dita. " He took her hand and kissed it. She gasped after he did this. "Did you rent a limo?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, I did." He said as he helped her in. "Wow, I've never been in a limo before." She said as she looked around in fascination. Kakashi took a seat next to her and put his arm around her waist. "It's my first time as well."

While in the limo, Dita fiddled with everything in it. "Ooh, what does this button do?" Dita pressed a silver button next to the cupholders and a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice came out. "Cool..."

After some time, the limo slowed to a stop and the driver opened the door for them. "We have arrived." he said as Dita and Kakashi exited the limosine.

Dita looked up and saw the name and the resturant and her eyes widened. "Are you serious? This place is like...impossible to get in!"

"Well, tonight, it's possible." Kakashi said and led her inside the resturant.

"Welcome to Konoha's Fanciest Resturaunt, doy uo have a reservation.?" A waiter asked.

**A/N-Yeah the name is lame but my weirdo cousin, is a very comical person and he thought of it so...yeah**

"Yes, Hatake for two."

The waiter looked down on the list of reservations. "Ah, yes. Follow me." The waiter led them to a booth table and handed them each a menu.

_Sometime Later_

Dita and Kakashi had just finished their food and Dita noticed that Kakashi was being abnormally quiet. "So what is that box in front of you?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi quickly replied. "It's something. You've been looking at it nervously for the past hour." Dita reached over and grabbed the box before Kakashi could take it back from her.

Dita opened it. "It's just a ring...a very pretty ring...wait a second! Oh my God, you're going to propose aren't you?"

Kakashi went over and took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee. "Dita..will you marry me?"

For a moment Dita couldn't breathe but she ended up hugging him and saying, "Yes! Of course I will!" Then, they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

_Next Day_

Ryoko was walking around the village with Itachi. "So...how's everything with Anko?" Ryoko asked.

"We're not together anymore." Itachi responded. "Oh..."

"What about you and Genma?" Itachi clenched his jaw as he asked this question.

"Oh my gosh, we actually had se-um..had...uh-"

"You had sex with him?" Itachi tried his hardest to keep himself from yelling at her.

"Um...look, you should just learn to move on, like I did. I don't you think you want to be hung up on me for the rest of your life." Ryoko said.

"True..." Itachi reluctantly admitted. _"I'm going to kill that bastard."_ Itachi thought. Just then, Genma walked over.

"What are you doing with him?" Genma asked angrily.

"Walking and talking...is that a problem?" Ryoko replied. "Yes, it is." Genma pulled Ryoko away from Itachi.

"Hey! Don't pull me like that!" Ryoko shoved her arm away from Genma. "What is you guy's problem? Everytime you two are near eachother, I get this vibe that you want to kill eachother. So tell me what's going on right now!" Ryoko demanded.

"I don't like it when Itachi is near you." Genam said glaring at Itachi who glared at him back.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ryoko said as she resisted the urge kick Genma where it really hurt.

"I thought that you would get angry, you know with your curse and everything." Genma said taking one step away from Ryoko.

"I'm not angry.."

"Yes you are." Itachi and Genma said at the same time. "Why would you think that I'm angry?"

"Because of the look on your face." Genma pointed out.

"Okay, I am angry..so before I end up battering you two...I am going to walk away...and neither of you will follow me, got it?!"

Itachi and Genma nodded and Ryoko turned and started walking off.

"This isn't over yet, Uchiha."

"It has just begun, Shiranui." Itachi and Genma walked off in the opposite direction.

_That Evening_

Dita woke up in an unfamiliar basement. "Where am i?" she asked in the darkness. She saw a sinister figure emerge from the darkness to reveal blue-eyed blonde.

"Yondaime?"

"Hello Dita."

"Why am I here?" she asked. "I hear that you and Kakashi are...engaged." Dita thought she saw his eye twitch when he said "engaged"

"Um...yes..does it bother you?"

"Yes...it does." Yondaime answered. "Well...sorry." Dita answered.

"Sorry won't satisfy me." Yondaime smirked. "Huh?" Dita was starting to worry. Yondaime leaned over and kissed her. Dita blushed. "Stop! This is wrong!" she said

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." He pulled off his sirt which made Dita blush even harder. "Y-Yon..."

"Sh.." he laid down on her and gently kissed her. "Yondaime, get off!"

Yondaime whispered in her ear. "You know you like it."

"I...do" Dita gasped and covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that."

"You're so cute."

_"I can't so this..I'm engaged to Kakashi! but...at the same time...Yondaime is..."_ As Dita thought this, Yondaime trailed kisses along her neck and yeah...you get the idea.

_Next Morning_

Dita arrived home. "I can't believe I did that.."

Ryoko came down the stairs. "Did what?"

"Nothing." Dita quickly answered.

"It's something."

"It's nothing." Dita repeated.

"Then how come you weren't home last night?"

Dita blushed. "Um..." Ryoko gasped. "You're cheating on Kakashi!

"No I'm not!" Dita protested. "I'm telling him!"

"If you do...I'm telling Itachi you still ove him!" Dita threatened. "He already knows that."

"Dang it..."

"Payback, babay!" Ryoko shouted. "Payback for what?" Dita asked.

"For breaking up with Itachi for when I didn't want to."

"Ryoko please don't tell Kakashi about Yondaime!" _"Ah crap!" _Dita thought.

Ryoko finally got a confession from Dita. "Aha!" She ran out the door going over to Kakashi's house and Dita ran after her. "Stop!" 

On the way over there, Ryoko passed by Genma's place and what she saw through the window caused her to stop. Genam and Kurenai making out. "What the hell?!" Ryoko threw down Genma's door. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" she demanded.

"You are so busted!" Dita said standing near the doorway.

"Well..." Ryoko waited for an explanation. "She forced me!" Genma said pointing at Kurenai..

"If I wasn't mistaken, it looked like you were enjoying it." Ryoko said crossing her arms.

"She used her genjutsu and I thought it was you." Genma explained

"I can't believe I trusted you...and..loved you." Ryoko ran out with tears streaming down her face. "Ryoko!" Genma called out.

Dita was still in the doorway. "You're worse than Itachi and Kurenai, you're a slut!" Dita went after Ryoko.

"What did she call me?" Kurenai asked. "You're really clueless aren't you?" Genma said.

_Over at Dita_

Dita bumped into Yondaime. "Hey you." he greeted her.

"Uh...hi.." she blushed. "So about last night..." he began.

"Yes?"

"Well...uh.."Yondaime started blushing. "I uh..have to go somewhere else, bye." she left as quickly as she can still feeling guilty about cheating on Kakashi. She caught up to Ryoko not long after. "Are you okay?"

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask right now don't you think...I mean...I saw him with Kurenai and his lame excuse is that she used genjutsu on him?"

"He-"

"He's a cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" Ryoko interrupted Dita. "C'mon, let's go. " Dita said. "I think I'll stay here." Ryoko said sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Okay." Dita decided to tell Kakashi the truth and headed over to his house. Soon after, Genma came over to Ryoko. "Um..." he didn't know what to tell her.

"Go away." she said as she turned her head and started to walk away. "Please wait." Genma said. Ryoko stopped and turned around. "I really don't want to hear another one of your excuses...it's over between us." She turned around and continued walking away.

_At Kakashi's House_

Dita knocked on his door and he opened it. "Hi, Dita."

"We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked. Dita pulled off her ring. "We rushed into a relationship and...I'm not ready to get married..we should take a time out."

"There's another guy huh?" Kakashi asked angrily. Dita was silent and Kakashi knew what that meant.

"That's why! Go to Yondaime then!" Kakashi slammed the door.

_"I never should've done that.."_ Dita thought as she walked off with er eyes welling up with tears.

_At Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi looked outside the window as it started rain. "Hmm..."

_Sometime Later_

Dita was sitting on a bench and Sarutobi came over. "Dita?"

She wiped her tears. "Oh, sir.."

"The forecast was for sunny skies and it rains when you or Ryoko are sad." He sat down next to her.

"Really?" She asked looking up at the sky with raindrops falling down. "Even though you're not family, you are very important to me." He hugged Dita and she smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks, that made me feel better."

Yondaime arrived over there. Dita looked up and blushed. "He-hello."

"Hi, Dita." he responded. "So what happened, Dita? Why were you sad earlier?" Sarutobi asked.

"Let's just say...I'm single now." She said looking down at the ground.

"Really?" Yondaime said

"Yeah" Dita sighed. "How about we go for a walk?" Sarutobi suggested. "Okay." Dita said as she stood up and the rain had stopped.

_Somewhere Else_

"Well, any questions?" Iruka asked his students. "Who will be the fifth Hokage?" a student asked.

"Who knows, maybe your favorite teacher! haha!" Iruka jokingly answered. Both Hokages and Dita came over to where Iruka and his students were.

"Hello Iruka" Yondaime greeted him. "Hello sirs, and ma'am." He greeted back.

"Look it's the third and fourth Hokages!" the students said. "How come you two are Hokage?" a student asked.

"Cause we rock." Yondaime answered. Dita hit him on the shoulder. "Give a good reason!"

"Okay, okay. We're Hokage because we work hard and fufill our goals and dreams. If you do the same, one day one of you can become Hokage one day."

"Anymore questions?" Sarutobi asked. The students were silent. "Well, we should get going." Yondaime said as he and the others left and waved bye to the students.

"I wonder how Ryoko is doing now?" Dita wondered. "Is something wrong with her too?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"She sort of...caught Genma with another girl."

"Genma always seemed like a ladies man." Yondaime said. "I never thought he would do something like that."

"You know, you never told me your real name." Dita said to Yondaime.

"It's Arashi."

"Who was Genma caught with? Sarutobi asked. "Kurenai." Dita answered.

"Hm..it seemed like she had a thing for Genma."

"Isn't she supposed to be with Asuma?" Yondaime asked. "She's a slut." Sarutobi said.

"What did you say?" Dita and Yondaime asked in shock. "Nothing."

Ryoko passed by them. "Hello Ryoko." Sarutobi cheerfully greeted. Ryoko didn't say anything, she just continued walking.

"See, it'll take her a while to go back to normal since she's so freaking sensitive." Dita said. She looked up and saw thunderclouds starting to form. "Aw man!"

_Over at Ryoko_

"Stupid Genma." she sniffled. She looked at the ground as she walked back to her house and didn't notice a guy approaching her and bumped into him. "Watch where you're going, punk." she started to walk off again.

"Sorry." the guy apologized. Ryoko looked up. _"Dang, he is fine."_ she thought. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." she turned around and smiled slightly.

Ryoko heard footsteps approaching her and she turned around to see Dita. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Dita asked. "I am now." Ryoko looked back at the hot guy she recently bumped into. Dita looked back too. "Oh, I see."

_Later that Day_

"Our love lives are so messed." Ryoko said.

"Do you really think Genma really was telling the truth about the whole genjutsu thing? After all, she is reputed to be a great genjutsu user." Dita pointed out.

"So are you...and no...I don't. Once a cheater, always a cheater." Ryoko said.

"You know what I noticed about you?" Dita began. "Do I care?" Ryoko said.

Dita started listing numerous things about Ryoko and talking fast as she did so.

"You're right handed but you eat with your left, you sleep talk, your right leg is slightly longer than your left, your left hand is smaller than your right, but your eyes are even."

"Okay, stop...why would you observe me so carefully?" Ryoko asked a little weirded out.

"Itachi noticed all of those specific deatils about you. He told me about and then I observed you and noticed it too." Dita explained.

"Itachi?...he really is observant...a little too observant." Ryoko said remembering when Itachi told her how he knew she didn't like seafood.

"Okay, I'm going to go shopping. to clear my head from today. Do you want to come?" Ryoko offered. "No thanks." Dita replied.

"Okay.." Ryoko grabbed her keys and went to the mall.

_At the Mall_

Ryoko passed by the jewelry store and saw Kakashi returning Dita's ring. "Oh, that sucks...". She continued shopping around

_At Dita_

Dita sat down at a bench and looked up at the sky, which was clear of clouds. She looked back down and saw Yondaime. "We meet again. " he said sitting next to her.

"Ara-uh..I mean Yondaime, sir."

Yondaime smiled a little bit. "You can call me Arashi."

"Okay..."

"So...last night..." he began. "What about it?" Dita asked. "We-well..." he stuttered.

"Well..." Dita urged. "I..."

"You..."

"I think I love you." Yondaime finally said. "Huh?" Dita said blushing.

"I'm very serious about my relationships." He said. "Um...okay..." Dita smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Your so silly.." Dita said shaking her head a little. "What's so silly about love?"

"Everything...love is so...foolish." Dita said

"Love is not foolish. The person who tries to express their feelings isn't a fool because you'd be calling me a fool." Arashi said

"Your not a fool." Dita assured him. "I'm just sick of it.."

"Love is just a word, expressing it is worth the while and I'm expressing ym live for you, because I think...no, I know, that you will be worth it all." Arashi explained.

**A/N-Yeah I know it's corny but I didn't make that part up. My friend did.**

Dita blushed as Arashi kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her and she smiled back. "So uh...what now?" Dita asked.

"Um...I don't know.." He held her hand and she did the same. "Um..."

_Moments Later_

Sarutobi came over. "Aha, Arashi has found a lover." he chuckled.

"Yes I did, she's wonderful." Arashi replied. "You break her heart, I'll break you in half." Sarutobi threatened.

"Yes, sir."

"Dita, I have a mission for you." Sarutobi began.

"Okay, sir. What is it?"

"...You must assassinate Itachi." He said regretfully.

"What?! But Ryoko she..."

"I know..." Sarutobi said. "Why does he need to be killed?" Dita asked.

"The Uchiha clan...they think that if he keeps progressing at this rate, then he will be a threat to the rest of the Uchiha clan." Sarutobi explained. "I understand, sir." Dita said.

"I'll give you a week for the mission." Sarutobi said and walked back to the Hokage's office.

"Do you think you'll be able to do it?" Arashi asked worried. "I don't know. Ryoko still loves him and she's already going through a rough time. I don't think she'll be able to take in another loss...considering her past." Dita said.

Just then Ryoko came. "Hi guys!" she was holding three bags. One from Forever 21, Panda Express, and Hollister.

"I see shopping made you feel better." Dita said. "Shopping really does help...I should start calling you two lovebirds." She smirked.

"Shut up! You're just jealous!" Dita retorted.

Ryoko scoffed. "Jealous of what? That you have a boyfriend and he just so happens to be the fourth Hokage? No, not one bit."

"Do you still love Itachi?" Dita asked. "How many times are you going to ask that stinkin' question?" Ryoko said annoyed.

"Is that a yes?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that question. Oh yeah, I saw Kakashi returning the ring...you should've sen the priscetag on that."

"How much was it?" Arashi asked. "Five grand." Ryoko replied. "Woah.." Dita said.

Ryoko shrugged. "Anyways, Sand and Sound will be attacking tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Dita asked. "Tomorrow is the finals, duh." Ryoko answered.

"Right...I knew that." Dita said. "Uh-huh. Anyways, I have to go meet Itachi soon." Ryoko said.

"About Itachi..." Dita began. "What about him?" Ryoko asked.

"Uh...so where are you meeting him?" Dita asked. "The bridge...he's been acting strange lately. Like, more reserved than he already is. It worries me a little but...that's Itachi Uchiha for you though."

"Has he said anything suspicious?" Arashi asked. "I don't know. I remember he mentioned something called...Akatsuki...It sounds a little sinister to me but-" she looked down at her watch. "Uh oh...I have to go now. Bye." Ryoko left to meet Itachi, but she had to drop off her bags at the house before she could meet Itachi at the bridge.

"This isn't good." Arashi said when Ryoko was out of earshot. "What?" Dita asked. "Akatsuki is a terroist organization with S-ranked criminals as its members." Arashi explained.

"Do you think Itachi is in it" Dita asked. "I'm not sure but, It wouldn't surprise me if he is.

_At Bridge_

Ryoko arrived at the bridge panting. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, just as long as you showed up."

"Okay. So...what do you need to see me for?" Ryoko asked.

"...My family has betrayed me, they fear power and change." Itachi said. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Ryoko asked.

"You're the only person I trust...Shisui, I really did kill him." He confessed. "...I kind of knew you did, but why?"

"To obtain Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend...so I killed him to get it." Itachi explained.

"Do you plan on killing anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My clan."

"Including Sasuke?" Ryoko asked hoping he would say yes. "No, he is the only one from my clan who hasn't betrayed me."

_Darn! I was hoping he would murder that arrogant brat!" _Ryoko thought. "I'm going to kill them tonight. Meet me at the north gate at ten tonight."

"Okay." Ryoko responded. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Itachi asked readying a kunai.

"Are you going to kill me if I do?" she asked eyeing the kunai in his hand.

"No." He answered. "Then I won't tell anyone, I promise." Ryoko smiled. "Ten at the north gate, don't forget." Itachi reminded her. "I won't." Ryoko assured him, then Itachi left.

"_Yeah, he's really going to kill his clan..right."_ Ryoko thought to herself sarcastically and went home.

_At Ten O' Clock_

Ryoko was asleep leaning on one of the poles. Itachi arrived and touched her on the shoulder and she jumped awake. "Oh my god, what happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Ryoko panicked.

"Sh. Relax."

"R-relax, look at you, you look like you-"

"I'm fine, Ryoko. Don't panic...I just finished killing them."

"Killing them?...I-I didn't think you were serious. I just thought that you were..really angry at them..." Ryoko took a few steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Itachi said. Ryoko calmed down a little but she still stayed a few paces away from him. "I'm leaving the village and joining Akatsuki." Itachi told her.

"Is that some sort of...club?" Ryoko asked. Itachi walked closer to her and he could see that she tensed up as he neared her.

"Akatsuki, is a terrorist organization." He answered her. "You're joining a terrorist organization?! Wh-why are doing all of this?!" Ryoko asked as she stepped back until her back was against the gate.

"I can use my power to its full extent...are you going to stop me?"

Ryoko shook her head. "No...just promise to come back...to visit me." A tear rolled down her cold cheek. "And you know what else?...I hate you even more for leaving." Ryoko said as another tear came.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her last sentence. "I promise to come back for you." He walked to her and wiped her tears.

"If you haven't come back in three years, I'm hunting you down." Ryoko said. She hugged him, careful not to touch any of the blood on him.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you too." she whispered back. "I must go now, give my regards to Sasuke."

"Sure.." Ryoko said. Itachi turned to start off into the wood, but Ryoko took his hand before he could leave. He turned back around. "What is it?" he asked.

Ryoko kissed him. "I'll miss you." she said. "I'll miss you too." He kissed her again before leaving. She watched him shrink into the distance until she could no longer see him. When she couldn't see him anymore, she headed back home.

_Next Day at the Chuunin Finals_

"He should've killed that brat when he had the chance." Ryoko said to herself. "What?" Dita asked.

"It's Gaara and Sasuke's turn, he should be using chidori soon." Arashi said. He knew what Ryoko was talking about. Both Hokages planned to interrogate Ryoko after the attack since she was the last known person to see Itachi before and after the Uchiha clan massacre.

_Down at Stadium_

"You may begin now." Genma instructed. Sasuke started throwing attacks at Gaara but his attacks were only blocked by Gaara's wall of sand.

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara asked calmly.

_Up at the Stadium_

"Ugh, I hate him." Ryoko said staring down at Genma and Sasuke.

"Who? Genma?" Dita asked. "Him and Sasuke." Ryoko replied.

"Why Sasuke?" Arashi asked. "He's a miniature Itachi only ten times worse." Ryoko answered.

"You should've seen them when they first met. Ryoko would've hospitalized him if Itachi wasn't there." Dita said laughing.

"Speaking of Itachi.." Arashi looked over at Dita. She shook her head

"I miss him already..." Dita heard Ryoko say. _"Why would she miss him?"_ Dita questioned.

"Sasuke is about to use chidori." Arashi said.

Moments after Sasuke had used chidori, people in the audience started falling asleep. "The attack is starting." Dita said.

"Finally." Ryoko drew her sais. "Ready?" Dita said looking over at Ryoko. "I was born ready." Ryoko smirked. "This is gonna be fun"

Sand and Sound ninjas started attacking them and they easily fended them off. "Could it get any lamer than this?" Ryoko asked bored.

"Ryoko look out!" Dita called. Ryoko didn't budge. A sand ninja was sneaking up on her, and when he was right behind her, Ryoko turned around and slit his throat.

"Ha! Ryoko Aizawa will never be taken by a sand ninja!" she gloated. "How 'bout a sound ninja?"

Ryoko turned around and saw a sound ninja coming at her. She sighed from boredom as she killed the ninja. "I thought this was going to be fun." she said disappointed.

Two sand ninja attacked Dita while three attacked Arashi. They easily took care of them and more kept attacking them, like an endless circle.

"There's more than we thought." Arashi said as he finished off a sound ninja. "That's a nice thing to know." Dita said sarcastically.

"What's that barrier over-ow!" Ryoko was cut off by a sharp pain surging through her. "What's wrong?" Dita asked.

"It's just a sharp pain from my ankle...ankle?" Ryoko quickly unwrapped the bandages from her left ankle and saw that her cursed mark was dimly glowing.

"Uh-oh." Dita said as she looked down at the cursed mark. Arashi looked down at the marks as well. "Not good."

Ryoko wrapped the bandages back up and stood up. "I'm going over to that barrier to see what's going on." she said looking over at the purplish barrier on the roof of the Hokage's mansion.

"Be careful not to get angry." Dita warned. "I can't guarentee that, but I'll try." Ryoko started to go in the direction of the barrier

"We should be prepared for the worse case scenario." Arashi said. "Right." Dita agreed

**Well that's that. In the next chapter Ryoko's curse reaches the final stage and whatever...a HUGE surprise for Genma-no not when he figures out he has to kill Ryoko...something else. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
